Heir Of Bones
by BlackSpirit 101
Summary: Born with a curse that was never a curse. Born with no family but having a family. Born with hatred but no hatred for him to bear. Watch as the reincarnation begins where Naruto inherits unbelievable power. But will it consume him? Or can he control it before he sees destruction befall him? Read and find out. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome again to a brand new fanfic made by yours truly. This is a totally new fanfic where only one person has helped me to create this fanfic. And I think it is safe to say. This person is my most favourite person ever. I will continue to keep his identity hidden as a means to keep him safe. I will reveal his identity only when he asks to be revealed.**

 **So here is the new fanfic. Just a run down of it. Naruto will be a powerful prodigy in this fanfic. Instead of him having chakra, he will be born with two things. One is Magic, the other is demonic eyes that have struck fear in the hearts of many. As well, here is the main harem list. As well, here is something else I'm adding in. A mistress list as well, the harem list will be fixed and the mistress list will as well be fixed. No changes.**

 **Albedo**  
 **Shalltear**  
 **Ferris from Legend Of Legendary Heroes**  
 **Fu**  
 **Ryuuzetsu**  
 **Lilith from Trinity Seven**

 **The mistress list**

 **Fuka**  
 **Vampire Brides from Overlord.**  
 **Naberal Gamma**

 **It will remeain fixed and no changes will be made. Sorry.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Birth And Rebirth.

October 10th. A night that could only be described as a nightmare made flesh. The Kyuubi No Yoko, a powerful Bijuu that was both majestic and dangerous than anything else. Just one swipe of its tails would annailate a mountain. Tress were destroyed with every attack and left areas deserted. But in the final hours of the fight, the Yondaime showed up with his new born son. Naruto. The child had his father's yellow hair, and had three whisker marks on either cheeks, as it slept in his father's arms.

Deciding there was no other option, Minato sealed the beast into Naruto in hopes that the child would be the saviour. Kushina had barely survived the birthing of Naruto and now he was going to give his life to help Naruto. And the village. Summoning the Shinigami he told the Death god to seal the beast into Naruto at the cost of his own life. But when the Shinigami sealed the beast, he told Minato that the child held absolute power that had never been seen before for over 1 000 years. Thinking it was something good, Minato was given his life back and the Shinigami vanished. Naruto was still asleep and had remained asleep.

Minato scooped the child up and taken him to his mother who had been moved the hospital. Handing her the child, she smiled to her husband and ran her fingers through the child's smooth hair. A few days later, Kushina was finally discharged, but things were getting weird for the child. There was something very wrong and the reason was that, they couldn't feel the child's chakra. It was like it was non existant. Never there to begin with.

That was when Kushina took the child and held him in her arms. She kissed his forehead and asked the child to open her eyes. To her horror, when the child obeyed and opened its eyes, the first thing the pair noted was the red glow that came off the child's eyes. And when the eyes fully opened, they gasped in shock. Their son's eyes were replaced with a five star symbol with symbols running around it. The child smiled looked at his parents. But in their faces. The child saw only horror. Giving the child into the orphanage, they left, thinking the child was no more and that the Kyuubi had taken over the body. Kushina was heartbroken and Minato's had turned cold. They vowed on that day, when they walked out the gates of Konoha, to avenge their child and make the Kyuubi suffer for what he had done.

That was all Naruto could remember of his childhood. The only thing he could say was what he had been through. The only thing that was the worst thing he had experienced. It had been 9 years since that incident where he opened his eyes and his parents saw what his eyes were. As he walked the streets of the village, people sent glares of hatred and pure malice to the jinchuuriki. Was it his curse to be born what he is? Was it a burden to be alive as a being who had inheritted an ancient power that was looked down upon? He knew of the Alpha Stigma that resided in his eyes. He learnt how to hide it, but the power was always there. Stopping and looking to the Hokage Mountain, he looked at each face. From the first to the Third. There was no Forth face to be found as Naruto used the Alpha Stigma to blow that face up. It wasn't his fault. His power got too out of control and he just so happened to fire it at the statue of his father. Sighing as he walked down the street, he stumbled on some people who were playing, but as they looked at the being of Magic, they instantly got up and ran for their lives. Children his age didn't even wish to hang around him, he was a very lonely child. The only person who would care for him was Sasuke's mother. Mikoto Uchiha. She would sneak out of the compound and give him something nice being warm clothing, some sweets etc.

So here he was, sitting on the swing, in a deserted playground. Waiting for the very woman who had ever shown him that he wasn't a monster. 30 minutes past, and he was starting to worry. 1 hour past by and Naruto was full blown worried beyond anything. Getting up off the swing, Naruto made his way to the Uchiha compound. Arrving there he saw the most horrifiying thing. Mikoto Uchiha lay at the entrance of the Uchiha compound, a stab wound in her heart, blood pooled around her as she lay there dead. Picking up the body and resting the head on his lap he looked at her body.

''Naruto-kun.'' she whispered.

''Hai. Mikoto-chan. I'm here.'' Naruto said as tears streamed down his cheeks.

''Don't let the darkness. Claim...you.'' she said with her dying breath.

Naruto was now in full blown tears. He had lost the only person he had ever cared about. The only one who showed him that the villagers were wrong.

 **''So what? People die.''** echoed the familiar voice in his head. The Alpha Stigma was making contact with Naruto.

''No, they must live.'' said Naruto.

 **''It is the basic laws of the universe. You're born, you live, you die. Death is always in the equation.''** chuckled the Alpha Stigma.

''Shut up. Monster.'' said Naruto as he clutched his head and began to scream.

 **''This is what you are. This who you are. They're just toys. Pawns. A stepping stone to become what you really are and what you will become.''** said the Alpha Stigma making Naruto grab his eyes as the Alpha Stigma burned its way to be revealed.

And just as the eyes changed to show its true nature. Naruto burst into full blown laughter. His Magic swirled around him as red lightning struck down from the sky that had turned black as night.

 **In the Tomb of Nazerick.**

Sitting on his throne as he took care of his two adoptive daughters, as skeletal figure rose up as he gasped in shock. A weird looking made with a red business suit on came into the room and knelt to the throne.

''Ainz-sama.'' he said.

''I know. I sensed it too. The Alpha Stigma has been awakened.'' said Ainz as he summoned his staff and walked down the stairs to Demiurge.

''What are we going to do? Someone who holds the Alpha Stigma can very easily become a monster if they aren't careful.'' said Demiurge.

''What do we know of the person? Have the Pleiades begun a countermeasure?'' asked Ainz now sounding concerned.

''Yes. They have. Though with the power of a full blown awakened Alpha Stigma is something that is a challenge. They estimate the counter measure will only hold it at bay for no more than 3 minutes.'' replied Demiurge.

''That's not enough time. Let's get moving.'' said Ainz but was stopped when he felt a hand grab his clothes.

Looking back he saw his little adoptive daughters. One had black hair and two crooked horns on her head, with slitted eyes, she wore a white dress with matching heels. The one behind her was another of the adoptive daughters he had. This one had silver straight and blood red slitted eyes. She wore a purple dress that hung loosly like the other one the black haired was wearing.

''Where are you going Ainz-sama?'' asked the black haired one.

''There is a matter of emergancy that I must take care of Albedo. Take care of your other sister Shalltear while I'm gone.'' replied Ainz.

''Hai. Ainz-sama.'' said the girls as they ran to go and play.

As the two left the tomb, a giant frost like monster insect came up to them. Bowing to his master he looked up to the undead being.

''Ainz-sama. May I accompany you to where we felt that power. I fear this will be a powerful enemy and collateral damage will follow.'' said Cocytus.

''Very well. Let's go.'' said Ainz with them making their way out. They had to get there in time. The Alpha Stigma was a powerful piece of work. And in the wrong hands. It will lay waste to everything.

 **Back with Naruto.**

Laughing like a madman as waves of unholy Magic shot off everywhere, Naruto watched in his psycho phase as Shinobi poured in to try and surpress him, or in some cases. Kill him. But in the end, they were cut down in one fell swoop.

''What are you?!'' shouted one of them as he clutched his arm as blood ran down it.

 **''Monster. Devil. God. Hero. Call me what you will. It matters not. Eveything goes back to nothing.''** said the Alpha Stigma as Naruto kept laughing.

Bringing his hands to his eyes, he moved them away and in his palms were the Alpha Stigma symbols. These he used to channel the power better. In beams or in bursts of controled Magic. Bringing his hands infront of him, he fired a black beam of Magic that wiped out the person in one shot. Naruto felt nothing. The laughing just intensified as he fired more and more beams. Buildings were destroyed, people were buried in rubble. And many others were caught in the destructive beams. Konoha was now looking more like a deserted ghost town than anything else. Even the reinstated Thrid Hokage didn't even want to go to the battle. But he was forced out of his office when a stray beam hit his home. Running out of the building just as it came down, he looked into the distance at the child that held the power.

''Minato and Kushina. You're a bunch of fools.'' he said as he looked at the destruction one simple person could bring.

Just as a beam was fired in the direction of Hiruzen, a person flashed into existance and erected a barrier. Preventing the beam from hitting the old man. But the beam was too powerful so it had to be deflected to the sky. Which punctured a hole straight through the clouds. But that hole was soon covered again.

''Damn. That is some powerful shit right there.'' said Ainz as steam came off his hand.

''Who are you?'' asked Hiruzen.

''On your knees when speeking to Ainz-sama.'' snarled Naberal as she glared blood daggers at him.

''That's alright Naberal. He hasn't known about us. Our objective is that child there.'' said Ainz pointing at the psycho phased Naruto.

Hiruzen was utterly shocked at what this man had just said. The people in the village called Naruto a demon, a monster. Something that had to be purged. Hiruzen never shared these feeling as he pitied Naruto. And now this person just called Naruto a child, instead of something horrible.

The Pleiades got into position while both Cocytus and Demiurge kept Naruto busy. Even with the co ordination of Ainz, the boy moved with incredible speed. And everytime Demiurge or Cocytus would move, he would teleport or be there before them, glaring at them with his cursed eyes. Even Demiurge who was a demon himself, was scared shitless as he felt he was staring at Death itself. And that is rare to see on the face of a demon.

Pulling up the barrier, Naberal and Ainz entered and confronted Naruto. Demiurge went to go and check on the woman nearby. Seeing that she was still alive but barely, he told Ainz about it. Using this to break Naruto out of it. He shouted to him.

''Child. The woman is still alive. She is not looking good but she can be saved!'' shouted Ainz making Naruto's eyes widen, even the Alpha Stigma, blazing in his eyes dimmed abit.

 **''No, that is a lie.''** said the Alpha Stigma as it tried to remain burning bright in Naruto's eyes.

''She is alive. See?'' said Demiurge as he used a bit of his Magic to give her the ability to move.

''Naru...to-kun...Stop.''' she said.

 **''Dammit. I can't.''** said the Alpha Stigma as Naruto struggled to close his eyes.

''Naberal. Do it. The barrier is at its limit and if it drops, we won't hold him back if the Alpha Stigma goes crazy again now.'' said Ainz as the Magic circles around him died out to a mere glimpse.

But just as Naberal came close a wave of power came off Naruto and he grabbed Naberal by the hand.

''Lady. I'm sorry. I can't do it. You have to close my eyes.'' said Naruto as he held Naberal up.

The 14 year old Pleiades did as Naruto asked. ( **A.N.** Made her that age to add in the compatibility with the mistress type thing). Reaching out, she felt Naruto's other hand grab her throat and begin to choke her to death.

''Child. Stop.'' she said as she battled to breathe.

Naruto just stood there smiling up a storm as his fingers tightened around her neck.

''You're not. A monster.'' she said as she felt Naruto's hands loosen from what she said.

''You are not a monster!'' she shouted as he hand made it to its target. His eyes. Pulling the lids down, the sky cleared to reveal its late afternoon lighting and the birds returned to chirping in the trees. Naruto for his part collapsed and began to sleep. It was just in time as well as the barrier phased out of existance.

''Good work. That was too close.'' said Ainz as he walked up to Naberal who was hold the child close to her bosom. He looked so peaceful while he slept. Hard to belive that as child this age had already gained the immature state of the Alpha Stigma. Ainz then suddenly realised just how much trouble this boy would be in when the Alpha Stigma matured. Then it dawned on him. Turning to the Hokage he walked to the old man and said.

''You're the leader here aren't you.'' said Ainz in a serious tone.

''Yes. Do you know what is wrong with Naruto?'' asked Hiruzen.

''There's nothing wrong with him.'' replied Ainz.

''Then what is wrong with him?'' asked Hiruzen.

''He just is burdened with powerful Magic. Not this chakra you have. Magic. It happens when someone is the reincarnation of Ryner Lute.'' said Ainz making Hiruzen look at him with confusion. Sighing at what was going on. Ainz explained.

''Ryner Lute was the first person to hold the Alpha Stigma. He was born here in the Elemental Nations. But he was born with chakra. During a fight he made a deal with Kami for unimaginable power at the cost of having his chakra cords mercilessly ripped out of him. Kami accepted and gave Ryner the ultimate power that dwarfed anything in the world. But with the Alpha Stigma, he became also the first to inherit Magic. A dead form of energy long lost in time. But just as the merging of the Alpha Stigma was completed, a demon wormed its way into Ryner and corrupted the Doujutsu and turned it into a curse. Whenever someone experiences a high concerntrated form of anything. Be it anger, sadness, hatred, etc. The Alpha Stigma awakens and they begin their killing spree. Only way to stop if is to close their eyes. But that can only happen if you make it to the person.'' said Ainz.

''Then why does Naruto have it?'' asked Hiruzen.

''That's easy. So I'll give you the fast version. Just as Ryner died, he cursed the people who scorned him for what he was instead of getting to know him for who he was. And when his body died, the demon left Ryner's body, as well as taking the Alpha Stigma with him. And with every 1 000 years, someone...be it girl or boy, they gain the power of the Alpha Stigma when they are born. As well, their chakra cords are non existant and they have Magic.'' said Ainz.

''So what's going to happen to Naruto?'' asked Hiruzen fearing for the safety of his surrogate grandson.

''I will take him in. I will raise him as my own child and I will teach him to at least learn to control the Alpha Stigma's power. Someday, he may be the light that saves the world. Or the darkness that destroys it.'' replied Ainz as he walked off and asked Naberal to take Naruto with them. She complied and lifted Naruto who was still alseep in her arms. He even ordered Demiurge to bring Mikoto along with them, seeing that Naruto had a relationship similar to that of a mother and son.

''Guess I've got clean up duty.'' said Hiruzen as he looked around at his burning village. It was still hard for him to belive that a 9 year old child could do that.

 **Tomb of Nazerick.**

Opening the doors to the great throne room, they made their way to one of the many rooms where Naruto would get some rest. Closing the door to the bedroom, he went over to his throne just as his adoptive daughters ran into the room. Apparently they had seen the new edition to their family come in, sleeping in Naberal's arms. As well as another woman along with Naruto. They watched the woman get taken to a room to get healed while the boy was taken to one of the bedrooms in the palace.

''Ainz-sama. Who was that?'' asked Albedo.

''That is my adoptive son. His name is Naruto. And I will groom him as well to become my successor.'' said Ainz.

''Does that mean he will become the next king?'' asked Cocytus coming in.

''Hai. He will be my heir. The heir to the Tomb of Nazerick.'' said Ainz.

This just made Cocytus leave the room thinking on what he would be like if he was in the uncle position. What he would do to the prince. Shaking his head to the frost monster's antics, Ainz placed Shalltear and Albedo on his lap.

''Listen. When the time comes and you are of age. He will be at the age to where I can give him the throne. Where he will rule over in my stead.'' said Ainz.

''Is this what you want?'' asked Shalltear.

''It is. I want Naruto to feel like he is loved beyond anything. Please make this happen for him when he is of age.'' said Ainz sounding desperate for Naruto to feel loved.

''We'll do it.'' said Albedo making the vampre nod as well.

''Thank you.'' said Ainz.

 **And scene.**

 **Well that closes the first chapter of the new fanfic. I made Albedo and Shalltear younger so that they can grow up along with Naruto. As well, seeing as to what Ainz just did, they have become Naruto's betrothed. Meaning they are his fiances. As well, Mikoto is involved where she will take on the motherly appearance to Naruto.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the new fanfic as much as I enjoyed writing it for you.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guy and girls.**

 **Weclome back to a brand new chapter for the newest fanfic which was released last week. I trust you enjoyed the debut chapter. But, here is the newest chapter. Not much I can say on my personal side. Other than I am in serious pain right now due to me nearly ripping my right arm's muscle off the bone. I'm on painkillers for 2 months right now.**

 **I hope you enjoy the new.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2: Life And Living.

Breathing in sharply while shooting his body up to a sitting position, Naruto found himself in a room he had never seen before. The room was a lot bigger than his craptastic one that's for sure. A fire place which crackled with red embers, lighting the room in a glowing red feel. A table with various drinks lay ahead of him by the door doors that were too big to be called doors acted as the boundary for his room to whatever layed beyond it. Looking around the room he found it to be quite cozy. He had never been in a room so extravigant as this, but he felt like he belonged here. The bed was extremely comfortable and it was a full king seized one at that. Bed curtains hung from the top and the curtains were a dark blue colour.

Hearing the door knob click he turned his attention to the door which slowly opened to reveal Naberal, the woman who carried him when he was out of it, after she closed his eyes.

''Ah, glad to see you're awake my lord.'' she said as she walked in holding a tray of various foods, ranging from some apples to bread to a glass of water as well.

''Uh. Thanks.'' was all Naruto said as he looked at her, as well as wondering why she called him what she called him.

''How are you feeling my lord?'' she asked as she walked over to him and placed her hand on his forehead to measure his temperature.

''I'm feeling fine but...'' at that moment, the things that had happened last night flashed into his mind. Him seeing Mikoto, his surrogate mother lying there dead and then his snap. And then...

''What happened?'' asked Naruto looking at Naberal with a serious tone.

''You were involved in a serious plight. Your Alpha Stigma awoke and you tore nearly the entire of your home village apart. You're very lucky that we sensed your power when you went berserk.'' said Naberal as she layed the tray down on the bed.

''And what of Mikoto-chan?'' asked Naruto very concerned.

''And what of me?'' came a voice from the door catching Naruto's and Naberal's attention. Maruto's eyes widened at who he was seeing.

''Mikoto-chan!'' he shouted as he ran to her and tackled her to the ground, all the while crying and thanking that she wasn't dead. She wore a lovely midnight black dress that came to her anckles and showed off a bit of cleavage. The perfect balance between sexy on serious. Matching shoes accompanied her new look.

Mikoto just smiled lovingly at the child ontop of her. Stroking his hair as a mother would, she kissed his head. Getting off her, and thanking her one last time for not dying they got him accustomed to the Tomb of Nazerick. But as he and Mikoto walked in, he hid behind her. There was a man sitting on the throne, while two children ran around playing were seen in the far room. One was Albedo, the other Shalltear. Stopping at what they were doing, they looked to see Mikoto standing there with someone behind her. She smiled while she moved out the way to show Naruto.

''Ah, glad to see you're okay. How long do you reckon you've been asleep?'' asked Ainz who got up from his throne want walked down to them.

''I think at least a day?'' said Naruto.

''Try a whole week.'' said Ainz making Naruto shoot back at what was said to him.

''I've been asleep that long?'' said Naruto at little shocked.

''Yes. I'm still surprised that you've been able to hold your body together while being subjected to so much punishment. Magic is not an easy thing.'' said Ainz as he got down to Naruto's level.

''Magic?'' asked Naruto.

''Ah yes. You don't know what Magic is. Magic is the very powerful object a person can wield. But you have to be born with Magic. It can't be trained. And you have been born with Magic because of the Alpha Stigma.'' said Ainz as he watched Naruto's eyes widen.

''You know of the Alpha Stigma?'' asked Naruto.

''Of course. I am one of the only beings born with Magic. And I've been around longer than you to see the Alpha Stigma in action.'' said Ainz.

''Will you teach me? I want to learn how to control the Alpha Stigma.'' said Naruto.

''To do that will be asking Kami to be your whore. The Alpha Stigma is too powerful, but it can also be harnessed. With time, you will be able to learn to use the Alpha Stigma's power in its fullest, without losing yourself in it.'' said Ainz making Naruto's eyes burn with fury.

''Teach me.'' said Naruto sounding so eager.

''You will learn. Just relax.'' said Ainz as he got up and asked Shalltear and Albedo to come over.

''These are the other two I saved. This is Albedo and Shalltear. They will help you in being friendly with people. Go and play.'' said Ainz as Shalltear and Albedo walked over to him.

''Hi.'' was all Naruto could say.

''Let's play swords.'' said Shalltear as she handed a wooden sword to Naruto.

''Kay.'' was all he said as they ran out the room, leaving Ainz and Mikoto.

''You think he will learn to control such powerful Magic?'' asked Mikoto in a tone that was of a mother's. Sure Naruto wasn't her child, but she shared the beliefs of Hiruzen where Naruto and the Alpha Stigma were different beings. Too bad Kushina and Minato didn't see that and think Naruto was not their child with those demonic eyes.

''I'm more worried about the fact of what his body would do should he begin to try and draw out too much Magic.'' said Ainz as he looked at Mikoto who nodded in knowing what he was talking about.

''I'll begin training him when dawn shows aro-''

Ainz didn't finish his sentence as a powerful explosion was heard from down the halls. The two reacted at the sound and sprinted to see what was going on. But as they got closer, the sound of psychotic laughing was heard. Shit.

Turning down the one hall, they came face to face with seeing Naruto's eyes ablazed with the Alpha Stigma and a seriously injured Albedo lying on the ground, holding her arm which had a very deep cut on it. Naruto's wooden sword was a blazed with lightning and the crackling sound intensified as he lifted the item above his head.

''Dammit.'' was all Ainz said as he teleported to Naruto and closed his eyes just as the sword descended.

The lightning lacing the sword died down and Naruto dropped to the floor like a rock. He looked to be in serious pain and Ainz soon felt something dripping off him. Looking on the boy's back, he was horrified to see that Naruto's back was covered in cuts and various injuries. Some were scars that had reopened while others looked to have been inflicted. No doubt from the Magic going into a frenzy. But that was when Naruto cried in pain. Ainz soon felt steam coming off his hand and looked to see Naruto's eyes were both steaming and they were bleeding as well.

''Shit. This is not good.'' said Ainz as he created a small portal to communicate with those gathered.

''Hai. Ainz-sama.'' came the voice on the other side.

''Demiurge. I need you to do something for me.'' said Ainz to the demon.

''And what is that Ainz-sama?'' asked Demiurge.

''Prepare a new body.'' said Ainz.

''But Ainz-sama. That would be a tremendous order. Creating a faux or new body will require a large amount of Magic. May I ask what it is for?'' asked the demon.

''It is for Naruto. Turns out someone has tampered with his power. And now instead of it growing with him, its tearing him apart.'' said Ainz as he ran his bone hands along Albedo's injured arm and it healed with a blue glow.

''I'll get right on it.'' said Demiurge as he hung up with the portal fizzling out of existance.

''WHy would his Magic go on a rampage and nearly kill him? Who would tamper with his Magic?'' asked Ainz to no one.

''I think I know.'' said Mikoto feeling guilty as she had done it before.

''What is it?'' asked Ainz.

''We call it. Chakra Manipulation. When a new born child is born. Some parents tamper with their child's chakra cords or reserves to try and give their child the edge in a fight. I know this as myself and Fugaku did it to both my children. As a result, they become very dangerous. They have abnormaly high chakra and a very cocky attitude about everything. I think Kushina and Minato tampered with Naruto's Magic thinking they were changing his chakra. And as a result, he is like this.'' stated Mikoto.

''Well. They're a bunch of idiots. Now thanks to their playing around with his Magic, his life span is hanging on a thread. Do you know how long they fucked with his Magic thinking they were playing with his chakra?'' asked Ainz a little aggitated at what the boy's parents did.

''They played with his Magic for well over 5 months.'' said Mikoto making Ainz's non existent eyes widen in horror.

''What?'' asked Mikoto thinking something was wrong.

''That would mean the boy has only 5 weeks left to live.'' said Ainz feeling so powerless at the fate the boy was cursed with. If it was something else, it would be okay. But Magic was on an entirely different level than him.

''What are we going to do?'' asked Mikoto who was also extremely worried for Naruto.

''He'll die if Demiurge doesn't create a new body for Naruto. But seeing that he has a Bijuu inside him. We have no choice but to set the beast free.'' said Ainz as he placed his hand on the stomach of Naruto.

Pulling his hand away, emerged an orb the colour of blood. It pulsed with incredible power and the two felt a sense of dread wash over them. Reaching into his pocket he stuffed the orb inside it. Sealing it inside a dimension where it will not hurt anyone. With that sorted out. He had to get Naruto to not use any Magic and to have him be dosile until the new body was created.

He was really hoping that Naruto's true parents were going to pay for messing around with Magic. And especially a child who held the Alpha Stigma at that. The Alpha Stigma was the very reason why Naruto was born with Magic in the first place. Shoul Naruto have unleashed the Alpha Stigma when his parents were finished fucking with his Magic. The child would die instantly from the influx of negative Magic.

That was another thing. The Alpha Stigma not only corrupts the person's mind when it awakens, but also causes a parallel shift in their Magic. Making it take on a whole new frequency. One which is so dark, you'll feel like you're trapped in an endless abyss. Ainz and Mikoto are really praying that Naruto would pull through. He didn't want to lose his adoptive son when he had only gotten him back after a week.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto is under serious strain where his own body is dying at such a fast rate. All because his parents fucked with his Magic when they souldn't have fucked with it.**

 **All the reason more why Kushina and Minato should pay dearly for it. They thought Naruto's chakra cords should be bigger along with his reserves. Only to have them put their son directly on Death's door. In the next chapter. It will have a more in depth explaination about how Minato and Kushina messed with his Magic when they themselves have chakra.**

 **Don't worry. Naruto will survive. Or will he?**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the newest chapter of Heir Of Bones. Honestly I was slightly disappointed with the amount of reviews I got which was below the amount I anticipated. But that is in the past and now we move on to the newest chapter.**

 **As well, Naruto will have a few spells from Ainz, but not many. His arsenal will be completely revamped. He will have something called Void Devil Slayer Magic. These spells have already been made by a different creator. Look on Fairy Tail Fanon. Type this into Google: Void Devil Slayer Magic Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki. There is a whole arsenal of awesome stuff from the creator called Kasumi. I forgot the creator's full name. I am truly sorry for that Kasumi. But with me managing a job and doing this can make someone very easily forget these things. Now before you guys and girls go bitching to the lawyers about me stealing shit. Don't even bother.**

 **Before I even began the creation of this chapter, I asked Kasumi if I could use the spells that he/she came up with. Kasumi said it's not a problem. So yeah, I got copyrights.**

 **As well I've expanded the harem by one girl. And this lucky girl is none other than Liesollette Sherlock from Trinity Seven. Exactly like Lilith who is also in this fanfic.**

 **But alas, here is the new chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 3: Blessed And Blessings.

It was warm Summer's day in the Tomb Of Nazarick. Birds chirped in the trees, ushering a beautiful song to the people around them. The distant sounds of water rushing down into a waterfall was a lovely sound to hear. A shadow shot past the lush green forestry area that had been erected by Aura and her brother. Honsetly, why don't they dress their gender? Serious gender bending right there.

But back to the task at hand, a few feet away from the shadow shot another shadow. Slowly gaining ground on the person he/she was chasing. The person in front panted as he looked over its shoulder. Desperately clawing at the air to try and pull ahead from the chaser. Jumping into the clearing, the shadow revealed itself to be a girl with mint green hair, white clothes that consisted of a white top that was cut to show of her smooth tone belly and a pair of skorts. ( **A.N.** That's shorts and skirt combined. Yes they do exist). Mesh armor under her top and lowers. She had piercing yellow brown eyes and she looked to be in a state of panic. Jumping into the clearing came her chaser.

Now this person was a tall, well built man with charcoal black hair that came to his shoulders. His eyes were a piercing purple and his clothing consisted of a black tank top under a red trench coat with the sleeves pulled up to the elbows. Showing off the tribal tattoos that snaked all over his body. For trousers he wore black long pants with red running along the side. And he wore steel toed pointed shoes. On the back of the trench coat was two tomoe that somehow gave the opponent a very uneasy feeling.

''Take this!'' shouted the girl as she threw a multitude of kunai while going through some handsigns.

''Bijuu art: Thousand Bites!'' she said as the kunai turned into small little bugs that resembled beetles that held a poisonous bite to them.

''What I seek is thunder!'' shouted the black haired teen.

''Not bad. Crushing blow!'' shouted the girl as she slammed her hands on the ground, forming a set of two hands that gripped the teen and held him there.

''Void Devil's Parade!'' shouted the teen and a volley of darkness exploded around him, destroying the rock hands in the process. But it didn't end there. From the darkness aura surrounding him, a set of 4 tendrils shot out and gathered at his feet, forming what looked to be some very vicious hellhound like creatures. They were all steaming and had eyes that were full of hatred and malice.

''Attack.'' said the teen as he pointed to the girl.

The hellhounds charged forward and beared their black fangs. Scarring the girl to the point where she dropped down the floor holding her hands on her head. She screamed as loud as she could, scrunching her eyes closed and waited for the inevitable. But it never came as the sound of fingers snapping were heard and the hellhounds ceased to exist.

''Good going Fu-chan. You had me resort to one of my more intermediate basic spells. Good job.'' said the man as he walked over to the girl known as Fu.

''Well you could've gone easier on me. That attack always scares me. Regardless on if I'm receiving it or not. You know that right? Naruto-kun?'' asked Fu as she took the hand extended to her which Naruto was holding out to her.

Turning around and making their way back to the Tomb Of Nazerick they took a bit of time to do some small talk. Yes, this person with the black hair and purple eyes was Naruto himself. Ever since the day he learnt his old body was dying and would be dead in 5 days thanks to his idiot parents for fucking with his Magic, he wasted no time in using less Magic as possible until Demiurge had finished the creation of his new body. Thanks to the demon and Ainz who helped with the creation and merging of Naruto's conscience and Magic powers, along with the Alpha Stigma into the new body, Naruto had seen Ainz as his father figure. Mikoto had also been happy to play the part along with Ainz as to being a married couple even though they weren't married in real life. Infact, Mikoto was already in a very pleasurable relationship with someone else.

It had been over 5 years since that incident with Naruto accidently triggering the Alpha Stigma occured as well as his new body. Walking into the Tomb, Naruto found himself face to face with his surrogate mother. She wore the clothes she had been given by Ainz who felt it appropriate to have some clothes that she'd like. And what she was wearing was a purple dress with black stilletoes. Her hair was tied in a braid and hanging over her left shoulder. She also wore red lipstick.

''Kaa-san. How are you?'' asked Naruto as he walked over to her and gave her a hug to which she responded to and hugged him back and gave him and kiss on the head.

''Naruto-kun. I hope you didn't use Void Devil's Cursed Storm on poor Fu-chan here.'' asked Mikoto as she looked at the green haired girl.

''I didn't.'' responded Naruto as he looked at Fu then to Mikoto.

''Good. Because that would have been a pain. Remember what your father, Ainz went through when you first used that spell.'' said Mikoto making Naruto cringe in fear.

The first time he used Void Devil's Cursed Storm was when he learnt a slightly more higher tier of his Magic. He and Ainz were training and when he got into a bit of a panic he accidently unleashed it in a chaotic form instead of a controled form. Shalltear who was watching from a distance, was caught in the wavelength along with Ainz. But with Ainz he was unharmed considering he was laready dead, Shalltear. Not so much. They had to remove the darkness from her body little by little and that took well over 4 weeks to do. Ever since then, Naruto had pledged himself to only use higher tier and advanced Magic spells when the time was neccessary. Or when his friends and or himself were introuble.

Breaking away from Mikoto, Naruto continued his walked along the halls of the great Tomb. He couldn't belive that with his surrogate father, Ainz, he had inheritted this massive place as his when he is of age. His birthday was tomorrow night and from there, Ainz told him that he'd ascend to the throne as Kami called him back, which also just so happened to be on his birthday. Walking into the room he used as his, he opened it up to find his silver haired girlfriend with purple ringed eyes. She had a very shapely figure on her with her chest being an easy D-Cup. She had chocolate skin and she even had a very lovely smell to her. Something that resembled roses.

''How is my betrothed doing?'' she asked as she got out the bed and sauntered over to him. Flinging her arms around his neck and pushing her lower body against him.

''Doing just fine my fiance.'' said Naruto as he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her close, finally meshing their lips together.

During the years where Naruto was training along with Ainz, he stumbled across a prison which held various people for various crimes. So narutally Naruto went in and began negotiations with the warden. After hearing all he had to say, Naruto proposed a deal, his endorsements, in exchange for one inmate of his choosing. The warden agreed to these conditions, and that is how Naruto and Ryuuzetsu met. She fell in love with the Magic wielder ever since she found out about him being who he was. Naruto had also showed her his Alpha Sitgma, where it was in its sealed state where he could copy a person's jutsu and turn it into a spell. It was pretty cool, but it was very dangerous as if the spell was not compatible with his way of living, it would reject him and he'd be electricuted. But so far, he had unlocked his Void Devil Slayer Magic as well as some Lightning based attacks.

Breaking from their kiss, Ryuuzetsu ran her fingers through his silk smooth black hair. She really enjoyed the way he looked. He had previously shown her a picture of what he looked like before his new look replaced it. She told him that she prefered either look.

Walking out the bedroom along with her, Naruto walked into just a few of the other women who fell in love with Naruto. One was a very feisty blonde haired woman who went by the name of Ferris. Naruto found her passed out from fatigue just by the Tomb, he took her into the Tomb and nursed her back to health. Albedo and Shalltear were a little pissed off at the fact that this blondie came into their, THEIR, Naruto-kun's life and weasled her way into his heart. But after a very very heated talk with Naruto, they agreed to share him. Ferris enjoyed to spar with Naruto almost every chance she could find.

The next was a fiery red head who went by the name of Lilith. She was a very special case when it came to her style of fighting. When she first got to the Tomb due to her sensing a powerful magic in the area, she just so happened to find our black haired teen in a rampaged state where his Alpha Stigma was in full force. So, she shot him down with a powerful shot made of her Magic. After finding out that he did it by accident she decided to help the Heir Of Nazerick learn his powers. Even helping him, along with Ferris where they taught him that he can surpress it for only a good 30 seconds. It didn't seem like a lot of time alocated, but those 30 seconds somtimes saved lives from being ended.

And then there was Albedo and Shalltear. The very two women who were the first to fall in love with Naruto. Ever since that incident 5 years ago, Naruto had sworn to always protect them and never let the Alpha Stigma take control like it did when he injured Albedo. Both Albedo and Shalltear felt the pain Naruto had when he wounded her, and ever since then, the trio formed a very tight bond to the point where they are no longer embarrased when the other walks in on them in the bath or shower. Sure they would yell, but that was only on some occasions.

But tonight, Ainz was going to give Naruto what he was planning all along. The throne to Nazerick. The Pleiades had already recognised Naruto as their new master, and ontop of that, Naberal had gotten very comfortable around the prince. To the point where whatever compliment he gave, she'd blush and just say it was nothing. But deep down she really felt that she had a connection with Naruto, even though he had many women with him and one whom he was betrothed to.

 **With the Namikaze family.**

Walking into the village with two little girls by their side, they smiled like any other normal family would. Kushina didn't even look a day over 29 and Minato still looked like he did 13 years ago. The only thing that did change was the fact that they had two new children with them. One went by the name of Yuki while the other went by the name Ikumi. Yes, both children were girls and Minato and Kushina were fine with that. As well, they were already making plans of making their two children the heirs to the family names. Yuki to the Namikaze name and Ikumi to the Uzumaki name. One child was 12 and the other was 7.

Walking into the office they came face to face with Hiruzen who had mountains of paperwork to do. He looked to be in a state of solitude and was contently sighing to himself as he stamped yet another document. Under his table on his legs was a note that Ainz had sent the ago old Hokage. It read:

 _Hokage._

 _Naruto has been perfecting his Magic abilities to the point where he can now even match me. As well, due to the tampering of his Magic when he was young we had to give him a new body. Everything is all fine here. He still has to learn to come to grips with his power of the Alpha Stigma but he has shown a brilliant aptittude to Void Devil Slayer Magic, a very dead and ancient form of Magic which taps into the powers of darkness. His power will even surpass mine in time._

 _Ainz Ooal Gown._

Looking up he nearly fell off his chair as he stared at the people he didn't want to meet. Directly infront of him was Kushina, Minato and twoo little girls no older than the age of 5. Getting up from his desk he slowly walked over to the family, kicking the letter under his table as he got up. Stopping infront of Minato he asked a simple question.

''Why are you here?'' he asked in a tone that was hard to pin point on whether it was serious or happy.

''We're here to take our son back. I trust you got rid of the demon inside him, or probably avenged him.'' replied Minato only to get sacked in the face by Hiruzen.

Kushina was about to burst out in outrage when Hiruzen glared daggers at her. She just backed away and hid her children behind her, just to be safe if this crazed lunatic was planning on hurting her children.

''How dare you. How DARE you. You come back after 13 years and all you can say about Naruto is if he was either killed or avenged? What kind of parents are you?'' snarled Hiruzen.

''We are his parents. But since he has been possessed by that demon, there is only one way to save him. And that is to kill the demon.'' said Minato as he fixed his bleeding nose.

''If you were his parents you'd love him regardless. How can you do something like that?'' asked Hiruzen now sounding to be a father figure.

''You say that like he was your own child.'' said Kushina stepping in.

''That's because I treated him as such. Myself and Mikoto-san did.'' stated Hiruzen.

''Mikoto-chan is here? Well let's go meet her.'' said Kushina now getting happy at seeing her friend.

''Not a good idea. Mikoto left the village along with Naruto and some other people. I believe she is acting as his mother now.'' said Hiruzen with a smirk adorning his face.

''That demon is probably manipulating her. We must kill that monster.'' said Minato as he and his family ran out the house insearch of the monster who wasn't one.

Sighing as he sat back in his chair he pulled the letter from under his desk and went back to just staring at it. He sure missed that knucklehead. Despite him having such a curse placed on him, he was allways happy.

''Naruto-san. Please be okay.'' said Hiruzen as he placed the letter in his drawer at his desk.

 **With Naruto.**

It was now late afternoon and the people of the Tomb Of Nazerick and various other neighbouring countries that chose to ally themselves with them were found in the throne room where they waited for the future Overlord of the Tomb Of Nazerick.

In the crowd standing by Ainz at the throne we find Shalltear and Albedo standing there. Albedo wore a dress that was full black that really brought out her figure along with her wings. The only contrast that was there was the horns on her head. Shalltear wore a purple dress that came to her knees that was very fitting on her. Her hourglass figure was very impressive along with her overall figure. Her long silver white hair was now seen sweeping down her right shoulder and she held herself with a confidence that was pretty impressive.

They didn't have to wait long as the doors flew open and Naruto was found walking in with three women and a man alongside Mikoto. Both Albedo and Shalltear's hearts burst with excitement and love. Ferris who was snacking on some dango she had smuggled in turned and gulped down the dango in her mouth as her eyes landed on the four that entered. The man wore such very regal clothing that was taken directly from a Victorian style of clothes. The prodominat colour was a dark purple and his hair was amess of black. The only different that you could say was not human about him was the fact that his eyes were red and slitted. As well as the set of canines jutting out his top lip.

Naruto was seeing walking along with his fiance Ryuuzetsu. While he wore a nice blue trench coat that had the sleeves pulled down, hiding his tribal tattoos, which just so happened to be a side effect of the awakening of his Void Devil Slayer Magic. He also wore a white collared shirt that was unbuttoned at the top. He wore the same pants that matched his trench coat and his shoes were a nice black that he saved for special occasions like these. Ryuuzestu wore something similar to her Naruto-kun. She wore a deep blue dress that had the straps cut off and the dress coming to her thighs. Her hair was tied up in a hime style and she wore matching high heels. Everyone gathered parted ways for the royal prince and bowed to him as he walked up to his father. Ainz Ooal Gown.

Getting to the bottom of the stairs, Naruto along with the man, his surrogate mother and his finace dropped down to their knees and bowed to Ainz. They then watched Ainz get up from his throne and walk down to the bottom of the stairs. The people who were bowing got back up and watched as Ainz placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, making the prince look up at his father.

''Naruto, on this day. You turn 16. From this day onwards, you will forever be the ruler of the Tomb Of Nazerick. Lead them into prosperity or lead them to ruin is up to you. But keep in mind, a ruler is there to always lead by example.'' said Ainz.

''I'll do my best to make you proud of me. Tou-san.'' said Naruto as Ainz nodded his head. Everything he had taught Naruto had been completed at last. There was nothing left to teach him.

Standing up as Ainz instructed him to, the populace watched on as Ainz told Naruto to now take his rightful place on the throne. Every step gave Naruto the feeling of absolute fullness. Like this was what he had been waiting for this whole time. Finally reaching the throne, he turned around and sat on it. At that moment the people cheered for the new ruler. They cheered for the new line of rulers that will come from their new Overlord. They cheered for the new start in the next chapter.

Talking amongst themselves, Naruto mingled with the crowd that had accepted him and welcomed him as their new king. The hoped he'd give them a new start and hear some of their business opportunites. Naruto told them that he'd hear them all out and that he'd be giving it everything he had. Walking over to Mikoto and the man with her, he smiled as he approached them. Mikoto turned to Naruto and too smiled as she brought him into a hug.

''How are you doing Naruto-sama?'' asked the man.

''I'm doing good. Kurama.'' replied Naruto.

Yes, this man was the Kyuubi No Yoko. As well as Mikoto's lover. When Ainz and Demiurge felt that the time had come to where Naruto would have to fight the great beast, they set it in a secluded area where he fought the beast. Using multiple spells and abilities to succumb the beast, Naruto eventually won and Kurama swore absolute loyalty to Naruto. Becoming Naruto's first summon. The tomoe on his back was living proof of that. A few years after Naruto's victory over Kurama, he found both Mikoto and Kurama having sex in one of the rooms. She was found in the missionary position while the legendary beast plowed her to no end. Naruto accepted this fact and soon enough, Mikoto and Kurama fell in love with each other. And ontop of that, Mikoto was now pregnant with Kurama's child. The first child to be born Hanyou from one of the Bijuu.

They partied on and on until Naruto felt he had had enough partying and walked to his room in a very drunk state. Halfway he met up with Albedo and Shalltear who wanted to give the new king a present. Thinking it was something different they made their way to Naruto's room, where the sounds of moans and groans echoed through the night as Naruto had sex with Shalltear and Albedo non stop.

 **And scene.**

 **I know what you guys are thinking. BlackSpirit101, why didn't you make a lemon scene here? Well I'll tell you this. The lemon scene will come in at a later stage. Don't worry. Naruto will be doing it with the other girls and Liesollette will make her appearance very soon. as well, I'll be changing Lilith's personality a bit where she isn't shy around Naruto but gets slightly flustered.**

 **Chapter 4: Rule And Ruled.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a brand new chapter to Heir Of Bones.**

 **I trust you enjoyed the previous chapter. So just a recap. Naruto has become a brand new person by having his conscience along with everything he had in his old body. Being his cursed Alpha Stigma powers.**

 **Ontop of all that, he's been given the title of ruler of Nazerick. Maing him the new Overlord. Celebrating through a party Naruto turned in for the night and had some how had sex with Albedo and Shalltear, the two women who fell in love with Naruto first.**

 **So here it is.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 4: Name And Naming.

Walking up and bringing himself up to a sitting position on the bed, Naruto ran his one hand through the thick mop of black hair on top his head. Looking at his sides he smiled at the two beautiful women that he slept with last night, Albedo and Shalltear. Despite having a killer hangover he kissed each one of them on the head, making them smile as they snuggled into the bed further. Getting out the bed he made his way to the shower.

Running the water and looking at himself in the mirror, Naruto found that he preferred this look better. There was no no form of evidence that supported the fact that he looked related to those assholes that called themselves his parents. Turning around and looking at the tattoo on his back he smiled at the notion at the type of power he now held. The tattoo was the same one that appeared on his clothes. The two tomoe.

Now these were a very special type of tattoo. After Naruto defeated Kyuubi and had gained the beast's loyalty a tomoe appeared on his back. Learning from Ainz who could only guess at what it could do, told the boy that the mark on his back was a sort of summoning symbol. Each beast would appear on his back as a tomoe. Meaning that they would be under his command.

When Naruto gained the Nanabi, he gained the second tomoe. He still needed to track down the other 7 and gain their trust and loyalty just like the ones under his control. But that would come at a later stage. Finally climbing into the shower he stood there as he began to think. And what he was thinking was not something pleasant.

Flickers of images of people bad mouthing him, people being mowed down like wheat in a field, and him standing above their bloody corpses while he cackled madly as the Alpha Stigma flared to life for all to see. Punching his fist into the wall he cursed at the fact that he had such an ability. Sure it was fun to use don't get him wrong. But that was only when he could steal a person's ability and turn it into his own version of Magic. His thoughts stopped however when he felt a pair of magnificent breasts push themselves against his back and two hands moved along his body.

Placing his hand against the wall, he looked in the corner of his eye and found Fu behind him. Her mint green hair, wet from the shower water and her body heated from the close proximity to her love/crush.

During the time that Fu lived in the Tomb Of Nazerick, she began to develop in leaps and bounds. And not just her fighting skills but her physical looks as well. She had grown into her body to where she had the perfect hourglass figure that rivaled Albedo's bombshell look. Her hair reached the middle of her back now and her breasts were now a perfect DD cup. Naruto didn't love her because of her looks, he loved her for her willing nature. She wanted to protect Naruto from others. She wanted to hold him close and whisper that he was going to be okay. Of course, this form of affection and love was just the right dosage to start a rivarlry between her and Ryuuzetsu. And on very occasion it was Naruto who had to break it up. Which was not fun in his opinion.

That was what Naruto loved about her. Her resolve to carry on fighting for what she loved.

 **Lemon.**

Feeling her heated breath against his back while her hands traveled along his torso and then headed South. Naruto spun around and captured her lips.

Fu was taken back at first but melted into the kiss as Naruto's tongue was granted permission. Fu's hands snaked to now be around his neck, drawing him desperately close to her body. A feeling of wanting echoed through her mind as she moved her left leg to hook around his waist. Drawing him closer to her.

Naruto's hands didn't stay idle as his left hand went to kneed her right breast while his other hand went to feel up her ass. Breaking from the kiss with Fu giving a moan of pleasure she looked lustfully into his purple orbs. Licking her lips at feeling how hard he had become she dropped to her knees. Her one hand stroking the 8 inch meet rod.

''Look how hard you have gotten big boy. Why don't I help you out there.'' she purred as she placed a kiss on the head.

''Maybe you should.'' groaned Naruto as he looked down to her with a smirk.

Smiling back at him she opened her mouth and took the whole thing in her mouth. Slurping and sucking on it like a lolipop, Naruto just stood there, his head held high as he felt her wonderful mouth on his cock. Feeling her hands make their way to his thighs he watched as she began to deep throat him. Sucking him deeper into her mouth. This just went to prove just how hungry for his seed she was. Grabbing a handfull of her hair he began to pivot on his feet as he drove his cock into her mouth. For Fu this really turned her on. Just being dominated like this was just too exilerating for her.

Soon enough she heard Naruto grunt and after that thick ropes of hot cum splashed into her mouth. Swallowing it all she looked up as the still hard member dropped out her mouth with a popping sound. Naruto was so high in the sky that he pulled her up and slammed her against the wall of the shower. Lifting her one leg to be on his shoulder, he positioned he cock at her entrance. He was about to plunge in when Fu placed a hand on his cheek, making him stop and look at her.

''This is my first time Naruto-kun. Please be gentle.'' she said in the form of a whisper.

Complying to her wishes he slowly pushed himself into her. Fu bit her bottom lip as she felt the big length open her up. As Naruto pushed further in, he finally hit a barrier and looked into Fu's beautiful eyes. Seeing her give a nod of approval, he pushed bast the barrier and stole her virginity. Tears and blood streamed down her body as the pain finally set in. Naruto kissed her tears away and waited to know if it was okay to continue further. Seeing her nod her head he ventured further into her. Starting off slow but then building to a steady pace.

Fu who had felt such pain was now feeling pleasure take that place. Pure ecstasy shot through her body as if it were adrenaline. Giving further into her lust and desire she beckoned Naruto to push in further. Which he was more than willing to give it to her. Moving more quicker into her he heard as her cries of pleasure pierced the air which was drowned by the sounds of running water. Dropping her leg from his shoulder she placed her hands against the wall and began to push herself back against his cock.

Seeing where she was going with this, Naruto grabbed her waist and continued to fuck her. But this time doggy style. Fu was now lost in a sea of pleasure. The sheer feeling of having sex in the shower, with the love of your life plowing you from behind was one of her greatest fantasies. And now that this was fullfiled she needed to find a new one.

Going alot more quicker, Naruto fired his seed again into her womb. Fu's cries as she too orgasmed echoed throughout nearly the entire of Nazerick, if not further. Never had she screamed so much in her entire life.

 **Lemon end.**

With Naruto pulling out his cock from her she stood on shaky legs as she turned around and kissed him on the lips. Their tongues tangled with each others as they gazed into each other's eyes.

''Arigato.'' she purred as she licked his bottom lip and helped him clean her body.

''You're welcome.'' replied Naruto as he went in for a peck on the lips.

With them now clean they left the shower, got dressed and found Ainz standing there. The floor guardians stood there and bowed to their old master and then to their new master.

''Naruto. I am leaving the Tomb under your control. I trust you'll do me proud.'' said Ainz.

''I'll make you proud tou-san.'' said Naruto as they watched Ainz float up into the sky to be with Kami once more.

Standing there for a few minutes, the floor guardians turned to Naruto and instantly dropped to the knees with the heads looking at the ground. Naruto saw this and just stood there.

''Naruto-sama. What are your orders?'' asked Cocytus.

''I seek to take part in a tournament. Is there any happening in any village?'' asked Naruto as he saw Demiurge's head shoot up.

''Yes, in your old home, Konoha there is a tournament happening there. I believe they call it the Chunin Exams. You can take part even though you're a ruler.'' said Demiurge.

''I know that. But I wish to use my power in a more stronger form. I wish to push my powers to their limit. When is it happening?'' asked Naruto.

''It's happening in about 5 days from now. The people who can enter must be in a team of 3, and one experienced person called a Jounin.'' added Demiurge.

''Very well. Demiurge, you'll play the part of being the Jounin. Myself and Ferris will go, now we just need one more.'' said Naruto as he looked at those assembled.

''I'll go.'' said Lilith stepping into the clearing holding her rifle.

''You sure? There is a point where I may lose control of the Alpha Stigma and possibly kill you.'' said Naruto as he saw Lilith nod that she wanted to go.

''Very well. Our team has been assembled. Let's...''

 **Thud.**

Naruto didn't finish what he was saying as the sound of something falling was heard just behind him.

Spinning on his heels he found a girl there with blonde hair and a full black outfit which consisted of a sash, black skirt and black boots. She didn't have anything under the sash other than a black bra.

Walking over to her, he ran his fingers through her hair. Turning to look at Ferris, he watched as the blonde put her hands up in defense.

''Don't look at me.'' she said.

''Fine, bring her inside. Hopefully she can provide just a bit of information on Magic. She has got quite the amount of Magic.'' said Naruto only to ahve Ryuuzetsu run up to him and bop him on the head.

''What the fuck?'' asked Naruto as he rubbed his head where she hit him.

''Don't get any ideas. I know you were thinking on getting her in bed.'' she said making the other girls gain glares.

''I would never do that without your consent.'' said Naruto.

''Whatever, just know that we'll be watching you.'' said Albedo and Shalltear walking into the clearing with nothing but towels wrapped around them.

''So, I guess the only thing I can do is train.'' said Naruto as he got up with the girl in his arms.

''How about a little spar?'' suggested Ferris.

''I'll spar with you after I put her in one of the rooms.'' said Naruto as he walked off.

''Despite being our new master, he has always wanted to help out.'' said Aura.

''Damn straight. That what makes him better than any leader we've had. Ainz raised him well.'' said Mikoto walking in with her arms around Kurama.

''Got that right Mikoto-sama.'' said Cocytus as he and the others bowed to the surrogate mother of Naruto.

''The Chunin Exams.'' said Mikoto.

 **''Don't worry Mikoto-sama, I'll do everything in my power to protect the king.''** said Kurama making Mikoto pull him into a heated kiss.

''Arigato.'' she purred.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto is planning on going to Konoha and partake in the Chunin Exams, but is he prepared to meet his sisters? Or his parents that had abandoned him so? Will he raise their bloody corpses to the ground with the unleashed state of the Alpha Stigma? Or will he use its power to prove to them that they were wrong?**

 **Only time will tell.**

 **Chapter 5.**

 **Coming soon to a fanfic near you.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a brand new chapter to Heir Of Bones.**

 **Before we get started I must get one thing straightened out. One day I got seriously wasted. I don't even know what I drank but I'm pretty sure it started with Whiskey. I wake up and I find I have downloaded an entire season of some series that is completely stupid and dumb to the point where you wanna throw up. So what do I do? Delete the fuck out of it.**

 **160 Gigs worth of deleting later and my mind is finally relaxed from that experience I sit down and finally get some chapters done for the week. Yay. Until I begin to think of that stupid piece of shit I downloaded. Urgh!**

 **But enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 5: Power And Powerful.

For well over the time situated for the time needed to train up and get to a level they desired to be at to pass the time of the Chunin Exams preparations, Naruto and Ferris could be seen training in the gardens of the great tomb.

Naruto was launching powerful attacks of his Void Devil's Magic while Ferris swung her heavy looking sword which surprisingly was never heavy. Bringing up his Alpha Stigma eyes he began to mimick her movements and even began to take her fighting style.

But with Naruto he chose to use these powers when he needed to analyse a person's attack patterns. Seeing his opening through his eyes he jumped in and swiped his hand across. Resulting in a wave of Darkness to be launched from the ground in the form of a wave similar to that of a wave in the ocean.

''Void's Curse!'' shouted Naruto as the spell was launched.

Seeing no way out of this, and no chance of getting her sword to block it in time, Ferris took the full brunt of the spell. There were two modes to this spell. Instant Kill or Painful Agony.

Naruto being the type of man he is, didn't want to get Ferris, his one lover hurt used the Painful Agony version. As this one used a more weaker form of Darkness. Sure it hurt like a mother fucker but it was at least cureable. Deciding to call it quits for the moment. Naruto took care of the wound he had inflicted on Ferris. He would always feel bad for doing something like this to someone he loved. But he would always get the same response from her, being that: She's a tough bitch.

Getting the deadly poison out of her system, Naruto received a kiss from Ferris on the cheek and made his way to the woman he found a few days back. Knocking on the door and hearing the girl on the other end answer, he opened the door and walked in to find Naberal sitting by the bedside applying new bandages to her. These weren't your regular bandages, they used a powerful spell that assessed anything that was wrong with both physical and Magical injuries.

''Naberal. What is the verdict regarding her?'' asked Naruto stepping into the room.

''No form of wounds but one hell of a Magic pool. This is her 4th bandages and these last for a long time.'' stated Naberal making Naruto gasp in shock.

''I guess I just have a lot of Magic.'' replied the blonde haired girl.

''You still don't even come close to the amount needed when you're on empty. Naruto here holds the record.'' stated Naberal while Naruto smiled innocently.

''How many did he need?'' she asked.

''When I'm on full blown empty. I need over 14 bandages.'' replied Naruto making the girl fall over in shock.

''Wow. That is something I never even thought possible.'' said the girl.

''Who cares. But I have some questions. Naberal, can you give us a few minutes?'' asked Naruto with Naberal bowing to him.

''Of course your magesty.'' said Naberal walking out the room.

With Naberal gone, Naruto closed the door and sat down infront of her. A serious look donning his face.

''What were you doing?'' asked Naruto as he looked into her eyes which for some reason he was losing himself in.

''I ran away from home.'' she replied.

''Oh?'' asked Naruto knowing that this was likely what he was like in Konoha.

''Yeah. I was born different to them. Instead of being born with chakra I was born with Magic. Or as some people call it. Kami's Breath. I was ostrasized and shunned for what I held. My own mother tried to kill me. Do you know what that's like?'' she stated with tears running down her cheeks.

''As a matter of fact. You're preaching to the choir. I was born with Magic as well. But I was born with a little something on the side.'' said Naruto as he activated the Alpha Stigma shocking her to the core.

''The legendary power. The Alpha Stigma.'' she said as she placed a hand on his cheek.

''What's you're name? Mine is Naruto Ooal Gown.'' said Naruto.

''Nice to meet you. My name is Lieselotte. Lieselotte Sherlock. I am an only child. But I doubt that seeing that I left.'' she said.

''I'm offering you something here. I'm offering you the position of being part of Nazerick. The place I run. You will be part of my royal court.'' said Naruto making her raise an eye brow.

''What's the catch?'' she asked.

''Just one thing. You help me learn more of my Magic power.'' replied Naruto as he watched Lieselotte don a thinking pose.

She could finally live without looking over her shoulder and on top of that, she had a nice place to live in. All she had to do was teach this person how to use Magic. But he looked to be so adept in it.

''Why ask for my help? You seem more able to use it than me.'' stated Lieselotte with Naruto looking down.

''That is true. However, I can't control it when I lose control of the Alpha Stigma. And I feel that I must learn control more than anything else. If I want to control this horrid power.'' said Naruto.

''Then I accept. I'll help you.'' said Lieselotte.

''Thank you. We can train when I return.'' said Naruto getting up and walking to the door.

When Lieselotte heard the footsteps of Naruto become no more, she scrunched up her eyes and squeeled like a school girl.

''He's cute.'' she purred as she smiled.

 **With Naruto.**

With everything sorted out, he walked into his quaters seeing his faince sitting there in nothing but her bra and panties. Both a very deep black colour. Her hair pulled down and not tied up. Naruto found he liked her more like this but she insisted that she wanted her hair tied up.

''Hello my love.'' she purred as she got up and sauntered over to him.

''Hello. Is there anything I can do?'' asked Naruto huskily as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her E-cup melons pushed up against his chest while their lips only inches away.

''As a matter of fact. Why don't you wait for a few minutes and then you can go. You do after all, need to please your future queen.'' she said seductively.

''I like your way of thinking.'' said Naruto as his member poked her inner thigh. Meshing his lips with hers.

 **Lemon.**

Kissing more passionately. The engaged couple pulled each other closer more desperately. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Ryuuzetsu broke the kiss to feel Naruto kiss her neck. Her breathing hicked higher and her body began to convulse in her fiance's arms.

Dropping her down onto the bed with him ontop, Ryuuzetsu watched as Naruto's eyes glazed over with lust and desire. She too felt it coming on for her as she ran her fingers across his skin.

Placing her hands on the black shirt he wore, she ripped it open to reveal the chiseled body she loved so much. Apart from the large scar on his chest on the right side where he accidently tried out a new spell he learnt. Only to have it backfire and give him this wound. As a result, his right lung could only take in 50% of air instead of the full 100%. He didn't care. And quite frankly, she didn't either.

With Naruto's shirt ripped open, her hands traveled down to his pants and began to undo the buckle. While Naruto's hands went to her bra and unclsaped them, letting her breasts have the freedom they wanted. Latching his mouth on the left breast while his other hand kneaded her other, she moaned into his ear while she finally had his pants undone and her hand now in his boxers, slowly stroking him. Naruto just growled as he felt her nimble fingers work on his shaft.

Releasing his mouth from her melon and tackling her lips one more time he wormed his right hand into her panties and inserted two fingers in. Causing her to open her eyes in pleasure as she felt the fingers move about inside her.

''I like that.'' she purred as she licked his lips.

''Then how about we take this further. And we become parents.'' he said with a deep growl.

''I think that would be best. I would like to have a family with you.'' she moaned as Naruto pulled his hand from her and licked them.

Pinning him under her, she pulled off his boxers exposing the meat stick she wanted so badly inside of her. Licking her lips she felt Naruto's hands grab her panties and rip them open, exposing her sacred grounds to him.

Biting her bottom lip and she slowly lowered herself onto him, she soon enough felt herself hit a barrier. Breathing in sharply and slamming herself down on Naruto, she screamed in pain as a small trickle of blood ran down her thigh.

Wiping the tears from her face, Naruto leaned up and kissed her lips, thanking him for that, she began to ride him. Slowly rising up and then descending.

Naruto's hands never stayed idle as his fiance moved on his lap. Both hands shot out to her breasts and kneaded them. Placing her hands on his chest, Ryuuzetsu began to make low moans as she began to speed up her ministrations. But she soon dug her nails into his chest when he thrusted up. Taking this as a clear indication, she began to speed up her actions. Her walls clamping around his shaft, milking it for what it was worth.

''I love you.'' she spurred as she made another scratch on his chest.

Shooting up and capturing her lips in a sheering kiss. He turned the tables to have them in the missionary position. Thrusting into her she wrapped her feet around his waist, locking him in place she howled in pleasure, knowing that Naruto was showing her the extent of his love for her.

But he soon found his release coming fast.

''Ryuuzetsu-chan. I'm gonna...'' he trailed as his mind was overpowered by lust.

''Inside me. Cum inside me you stud.'' she screamed.

Doing as she instructed, he sped up more and fired his seed into her. Filling up her waiting womb. Spraying her walls white.

 **Lemon end.**

After coming down from his high which lasted a whole minute he pulled himself out of her and got dressed while Ryuuzetsu wrapped herself up with a blanket and stayed in Naruto's bed.

''Good luck out there big boy.'' she purred as she winked to Naruto who had gotten his shirt on from his closet.

''I don't need luck. I have spells.'' said Naruto rather very cockily as he threw on his coat and walked up to her.

''I love you.'' she said as she kissed him.

''I love you.'' he said to her as well as he gave her a kiss and left his chambers.

Walking down the hallways and making his way to the main gates, Naruto began to assess the equipment he had. Clothes in a summon seal he created from Magic. Weapons that he loved using and his talis-

Wait. Where were his talisments? He remembered packing them. Slinging the back pack off his back he ravaged through the pack in search for his talismens. They were the most crucial thing he needed. The majority were used to help surpress the Alpha Stigma on rare occasions. With out them he'd kill everyone.

''Missing something?'' came a voice behind him.

Turning around and looking to find a woman with blood red hair much like Lilith's but her eyes were more different than Lilith's with her's being a more deep purple blue colour. She wore a red kimono and she had a beauty mark on her face on the left side of her face. This woman was Fuka. Naruto saved her when she was abandoned by her team and gave her everything she needed, on one condition. She serve his every needs. She agreed to this and so she became Naruto's first mistress. The other girls didn't mind this infact. As long as they were the ones whom would sire Naruto's children. They also agreed that any children born from a mistress would become a branch family and remain as such. Though Naruto told them that he would not treat anyone different. As long as he didn't agree to enslaving blood. They agreed to this and Fuka was accepted.

''Ah. Thank you Fuka-chan.'' said Naruto as he got up and took the capsule the size of his palm that held all the talismens he had created. His father Ainz never used them but taugh the skill anyway.

Giving her a kiss on the cheek and making his way out the Tomb he met up with Demiurge, Ferris and Lilith. From there they will begin their march to Konoha to take part in the Chunin Exams. But the only thing the girls and Demiurge feared was Naruto losing it and awakening the Alpha Stigma. But as long as they played their cards right they could avoid such an incident.

 **And scene.**

 **Thank you all for reading the newest chapter for Heir Of Bones. The newest chapter will be released next week so just hold out until then. As well, check out the newest chapter to Dead Men Walk Again being posted tomorrow. Time: I have no idea.**

 **As well, Ryuuzetsu has finally had sex with Naruto. I think I can hear some of you cheering for that. I agree with you completely. She is hot as hell so why not.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter to Heir Of Bones. So the last place we left our hero was where he, Ferris, Lilith and Demiurge are now on their way to Konoha to take part in the Chunin Exams.**

 **But the real question is what will he do when he sees his parents that abandoned him so? Ontop of that, his siblings. This will be a very interesting reunion allright.**

 **As well I've added new mistresses to the mistress list:**

 **Temari.**  
 **Konan.**

 **And the new edition to the harem list you already know:**

 **Liesolette.**

 **However. I'm not one without mercy. So if you want Temari in the harem. So be it. If not and want to see her as a wild thing rocking Naruto's bed back and forth constantly then I'll do that as well.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 6: Past And Past Life.

Walking along the pathway, we find our 4 characters. Lilith had her overly big and powerful gun out, Ferris, her sword hefted on her shoulders, Demiurge rearranged his red tie and Naruto, their ruler and lover respectively, walked on point, his black trench coat tugged and played by the howling wind. The tattoos now covered more of his body. One of the many side effects of being a person who can use Void Devil Slayer Magic.

Seeing the gates of Konoha up ahead, his rage boiled to unbelievable heights. The hell hole he lived in once upon a time. Worried about the way things will play out, Ferris looked over to Lilith who nodded a reached for her talisman satchel just to be safe. Demiurge even got a bit of his Magic ready, to set up a powerful barrier to prevent Naruto from going on a rampage. The blood flowing from Naruto's fists was sure proof that he was bursting with rage.

The Alpha Stigma flickered in his eyes as they walked to the gates, but as they were about to come even 40 feet of the great doors, Ferris along with Lilith placed their hands on either side of Naruto's shoulders and yanked him away and slammed him against a tree.

''Naru-kun. What are you thinking?'' spat Lilith with worry in her eyes.

''What are you talking about?'' asked Naruto clearly not understanding what was going on.

''Your eyes.'' said Ferris very concerned.

''What about...Oh no.'' said Naruto with both girls nodding while Demiurge pulled out a talisman.

''Do it.'' said Naruto as he tried to close his eyes.

''Very well your majesty. Troubled soul that walks the Earth. Rest in the embrace of Kami. Grant him amnesty and grace as he seeks refuge in your warm embrace. Seal.'' said Demiurge and the talisman burned up with Naruto's eyes returning to normal and him feeling woozy.

''That was too close.'' said Lilith.

''Don't remind me.'' said Ferris as she breathed air in sharply.

The images still burned in her head when she saw Naruto in an Alpha Stigma frenzy for the first time. She saw it a few months back and it scared her to the point of almost having nightmares. Lilith saw it even before her. She was scared of Naruto to no extent for well over 5 months before she got over it and came to find out that he wasn't doing it intentionally. She soon developed feelings when Naruto rescued her and went into a near Alpha Frenzy state protecting her.

Getting the mess sorted out they walked to the gates and got signed in. But as they walked into the village, the sounds of someone screaming at someone and then the sounds of laughter following that were heard, and a little girl slammed into Naruto that had blood red hair and eyes much like the mother that tossed him aside much like a certain father he knew.

''Ikumi. Do you now see why I tell you to never run around without me with you...'' trailed a girl with blonde hair and red lines running through it. Her eyes were an electric blue and had a very voloptuous figure on her. Her clothing consisted of a white collared shirt with a black and red checkered skirt with knee high socks and running shoes. While the little girl hiding behind Naruto had a basic red dress on.

''Is this one yours?'' asked Naruto trying to paint these two here.

''Yes. She's my sister. Her name is Ikumi. My name is Yuki. And you are?'' asked Yuki slightly blushing as she took in the man before her.

''The name is N...Nyx. Nyx Ooal Gown. This is Lilith, Ferris and Demiurge.'' said Naruto as they nodded to her.

''Okay.'' said Yuki as she then noticed the tattoos on his arms. Fascinated by them she asked him what they were.

''None of your business.'' spat Naruto as he grabbed his one arms and tried to hide it away.

''I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to ask such a question.'' apologized Yuki.

''That's fine. But what is your surname if I may ask?'' asked Naruto trying to settle his suscpicion.

''Why it's Uzumaki-Namikaze. I'm their first born and this is my sister. I'm heir to the Namikaze name and she is heir to the Uzumaki name.'' said Yuki making Naruto slightly growl at what he heard. But he shouldn't be surprised as this was expected.

''Okay.'' was all Naruto said as he walked off along with his party. Stopping and turning down an alleyway and slamming his hand against the wall making a small dent in the brick work he began to have his Magic swirl around him violently.

''Thos bastards. They abandon me and then do that? They will get chewed alive in politics. They don't even know which shoe lace goes with which foot.'' spat Naruto.

''Naru-kun they don't know any better. They were born and raised thinking that they were the only ones who have been born to the Uzumaki and Namikaze families. They don't know you're their brother. They don't know that you were born with a curse which used to be a gift and the don't know what to do should they find out about their parent's lies to them about you.'' stated Lilith with both Demiurge and Ferris nodding at the notion of what she just said.

''I see. So they don't know I even exist.'' said Naruto with them nodding.

''It may be best to keep it that way, Sire.'' said Demiurge.

''I think that would be best.'' said Naruto as he calmed down.

Making their way along the various streets, Naruto found a kid in a scarf and goggles on his head getting harassed by a weird guy with tattoos all over his face. A woman who looked to be around his age stood behind the make up idiot. Sighing as she grabbed the bridge of her nose in exasparation.

''Kankuro. Stop. He'll be here any minute.'' said the blonde.

''Don't care. He hit into me so he must pay. So what if it with a few broken bones.'' said the make up teen.

Stepping into this by casting a simple lightning spell, he zapped Kankuro on the hand and watched in slight glee as the boy dropped down clutching his and in pain as lightning arced over his hand.

''That is a warning. The next I'll use something else that isn't lightning.'' said Naruto glaring daggers at the pajama dress up while Temari licked her lips at what she was seeing.

''Who the fuck are you?'' asked Kankuro as he held his hand which had blood gushing out.

''The name's Nyx. Make up.'' said Naruto with Ferris and Lilith giving a giggle at what Naruto said.

''Better watch it boy. You would dare challenge me?'' said the boy pulling off the mummy thing on his back.

''Kankuro what are you doing?'' said Temari as her eyes widened in shock.

''Kankuro. Stop.'' came a voice from the tree line.

Looking up Naruto felt something strange about the person on the tree. Sure he had the insomniac look but it seemed very different. Like it was being forced onto him and not of his own choosing.

''G-Gaara. Look this is a total-''

''Shut up. Or I'll kill you.'' said Gaara as Kankuro shivered at what his brother said to him.

''I apologize for what he did.'' said Gaara appearing before his siblings and walking off.

''Hey. What's your name?'' shouted Naruto only to have Temari spin around.

''Who me? My name is Temari.'' she purred with a blush on her face.

''Okay that's fair. And you redhead.'' called Naruto making Gaara stop and turn.

''I know you. Naruto Ooal Gown. New leader of the Tomb Of Nazerick. I hope to butcher you to prove my existance is better.'' said Gaara making them all go wide eyed at what Gaara discovered. Even Naruto shocked that someone knew of his identity.

Watching them walk off Naruto clasped his hands into fists. Ferris and Demiurge looked at each other and nodded before Lilith placed an assuring hand on Naruto's shoulder.

''Hey. You okay?'' she asked.

''There must be something I have missed. No one knows about me being what I am. Apart from those in Nazerick and Mikoto-chan. There has to be something.'' said Naruto donning a thinking pose.

''Well we will discover it later but right now we need to find a place to stay your highness.'' said Demiurge with the girls nodding in agreement.

''Very well. Let's go.'' said Naruto as they walked off.

After a few minutes, they settled down in a hotel not too far from the Hokage Tower. Looking out over the whole village he began to have flickers. One where Konoha was under his rule and the populace worshipped him for being such an illustrious leader to them. The other image was as if it was taken directly from hell itself. Buildings burned, people cried as they held what looked to be loved ones which were charred to bit by the incredible power of Naruto. No doubt this was an image of him being consumed by the Alpha Stigma.

But he didn't want to think about it. He had a bigger fish to fry. One which smelt like Bijuu. Opening a portal to the Tomb Of Nazerick and connected it to Kyuubi, he was awarded with the sounds of moans and groans of pleasure on the other side. Thank goodness it was an audio only spell as he didn't want to see what was going on there.

 **With Kyuubi.**

For his part, the greast beast was having a wonderful time. He had lunch with Nanabi and gave a new over do to the sleeping quaters of his and Mikoto's chambers in the Tomb. Too bad Mikoto was feeling horny and decided to have sex with her lover.

When the call came in, Kyuubi had pinned Mikoto under him and had been hammering himself into her for a few hours now. And judging from the bed, they looked to need new sheets. When the call came in Kyuubi growled as he looked at the floating disk next to him which gave off Naruto's voice.

 **''What is it, Sire?''** asked Kyuubi as he pulled out of Mikoto who only groaned at having her fun ruined but then got an idea and went over to be kneeling before him, looking playfully into his eyes as she grabbed his 8 inch dick and began jerking him off.

''Kyuubi. What do you know of Gaara?'' asked Naruto as he heard from his side the demon groan in pleasure.

 **''I-I don't k-know the name. H-However...all I know i-is that he h-holds the I-Ichibi.''** said Kyuubi as he watched Mikoto engulf the cock with her mouth and bob her head back and forth on the meat stick.

''What do you know about him?'' asked Naruto.

 **''Ichibi is actually a** _ **she.**_ **She is a bloodthirsty demon that only cares for herself. But once upon a time she was kind and caring. It will be a challenge to know...Mikoto-hime. Don't do that. No. Oh that feels good. Sorry my king. Call you later.''** said Kyuubi hanging up on Naruto as he watched Mikoto get up and sit on his lap, pushing the cock into her moist snatch.

''Naruto-kun again?'' asked Mikoto as she trailed kisses along his neck.

 **''Yeah. But I know that he can wait. After all, I am to please you now.''** said Kyuubi husily as he captured her lips.

''Then why don't you show me?'' Mikoto purred as she pushed herself and Kyuubi down and began to ride him filling the whole tomb with howls and moans of pleasure.

 **With Naruto.**

Hanging up the link he had he sighed as he looked into the apartment. Demiurge was doing a bit of scouting around so he can have a good scope of the area just in case that Naruto requested it.

Lilith was busy at the hotsprings and Ferris was raiding the dango store that was here. Honestly, how can she eat so much dango and not...

No. Shaking his head to free his mind of the thoughts, Naruto found himself slightly aroused. No doubt from hearing over the link Kyuubi and Mikoto going at it hard. He needed release. Bringing out an object that looked to be a regular piece of paper with a bikini model on it with blood red hair and a beauty mark on the left side of her face. Naruto tapped it and instantly before him was Fuka who knelt to him, giving him a perfect view of her glorious bosom.

''You summoned me? Sire?'' she asked as she looked up with seduction that Naruto loved so much.

''Yes. After hearing my surrogate mother and her lover going at it made me very lustful.'' said Naruto as he watched her nod her head.

''And you need release.'' said Fuka with Naruto nodding.

Licking her lips at knowing where this was going she got up and pulled off her kimono showing her cream smooth skin to Naruto who now had his tent pitched.

''What do you want me to do?'' she asked in a sultry tone.

''Hm. Today I don't know, so I'll let you choose.'' said Naruto as Fuka bowed to him.

''Your wish is my command my king.'' she said as she sat him down and set to work on opening his pants and servicing him at what she thought would be best.

 **And scene.**

 **Thank you so much for reading the newest chapter for Heir Of Bones.**

 **So Gaara knows Naruto's true identity and even Temari has began to take a liking to Naruto. This will be getting Ferris and Lilith very angry should she try anything. As well, Naruto is now faced with getting another Bijuu under his command. This one will be extremely hard.**

 **As well, Yuki has also taken a liking to Naruto without her knowing that this man is actually her brother. This is definitly getting good.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the newest chapter for Heir Of Bones. I trust you all enjoyed the previous chapter. So just a rundown of the previous events. Naruto and his team had made it to Konoha, they met up with Naruto's sisters. Ikumi and Yuki. But sadly, they don't know who he is or was. They only know the name of Naruto being a bloodthirsty demon.**

 **But Yuki, seeing him as Nyx, starts to care for him. But will Naruto come to accept his sister falling for him? Can he accept the fact that this will be forbidden on so many levels where Yuki would lose her standing as the heir of her family, to just be with him?**

 **As well, alot of things will be explained in later chapters regarding the whole thing going on. Hopefully it will clear things up.**

 **As well, I'm adding in another girl to the harem. Cana from Fairy Tail. She just so hot and I couldn't say no to someone who walks around with bra as the only clothing for the top half of her body.**

 **Read on as we wait to see what happens.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 7: Days and Lives.

Naruto right now had Fuka below him, hammering away at her as she screamed so hard the neighbours were complaining about the noise. Too bad they didn't hear the complaints as the noise they were making drowned out their voices.

"Oh yeah! Naruto-kuuun! Fuck your slut! Fuck her harder!" screamed Fuka as she wrapped her legs around Naruto, her walls tightening around his member, milking it for everything it had. Naruto did as she instructed, taking her one leg he lifted it up, pulling it onto his shoulder, he reached even deeper, and moved more quicker, bringing a more louder howl from her lips. Grunting as the only means of letting her know what was happening, he fired his seed into her womb.

Rolling off her and panting hard, Fuka snuggled into his form and rested her head on his chest. Naruto slung an arm around her and ran his fingers across her back, getting shivers of delight from her.

"Mmmm. That was great." she purred.

"Hmph. I know." said Naruto as he looked at her.

Giving her a kiss on the lips he sent her back and got up to get dressed, only to have the door swing wide with Lilith standing there, red in the face with Ferris and a box of dango in her hand. She just looked on with such a neutral expression that Naruto shook his head and put his shirt on.

"What?" he asked.

"You could've toned it down you know." said Lilith with Naruto shrugging his shoulders.

"I just had to get a little release out of my system." said Naruto.

"I'd hate to know what you call a big release." said Ferris chuckling to herself as she took another piece of her dango.

As they communed with each other, Demiurge came into view and bowed to Naruto.

"Naruto-sama. I've finished scoping out the area. There are a few areas we can institute for attack. But I recommend not doing it in daylight as this will cause problems." said Demiurge.

"Good. But you didn't have to do that." said Naruto as the demon just shrugged his shoulders.

"I just wanted to give you a one up." said Demiurge.

"I see. So, what are we going to do about the girl who slightly digs you?" asked Ferris.

"I dunno. She is my sister after all. But this would destroy her standing as a Clan Heir. But if she were to realise who I was, then things will get ugly." said Naruto with Lilith nodding in understandment.

"But if you wish to let her know that her parents were wrong then she is to know who you are. But do it subtly." said Ferris.

"I know." said Naruto.

Looking at the time and seeing that it was already 10 at night, they decided to call it a night. Demiurge fell asleep in the other room while Ferris and Lilith curled up next to Naruto in the bed. Giving them a kiss goodnight, they went to sleep.

When morning came around, he found the girls and Demiurge assessing their gear. Flaring up his Magic and gathering darkness around him, he smiled along with them. Walking out with Demiurge taking some time off, which Naruto insisted on along with the girls, they made their way to the hallway of the first stage of the exams. There they found something simple, being a Genjutsu on the door. This was easily picked up by them as they didn't have chakra but Magic. Walking up the stairs, they heard a voice telling the people to drop the Genjutsu. Sighing at whoever said that, they turned around and found a Genin team that seemed to arrogant for their own good. Deciding to not stay around for what would happen they made their way up the stairs and opened the door. Naruto found Yuki standing there and when their eyes met, Yuki turned and blushed up a storm. Ferris, seeing her opportunity, pushed Naruto to Yuki and smiled to him as she took Lilith to mingle with the others.

Walking over to his sister, Naruto watched as she looked at him with a blush creeping onto her face.

"Hello Yuki-chan." he said making her blush more from the suffix.

"Hello Nyx-kun." she replied.

"I'm alittle new to this village. So when we have time. Can you show me around?" asked Naruto.

"Sure. I have no problem with that. But can I ask. Where are you from?" asked Yuki.

"I live in an unamed village. We practiced a powerful form of power called Kami's Breath. We weren't born with chakra and I don't think we'll ever be born with it for a long time." said Naruto making her understand. She knew there were people in this world that didn't wield chakra like the rest of them. It was simple knowledge.

But there was one thing she found surprising with him. She learnt from a book she once picked up that those with Magic can't be sensed by a person with chakra. Only someone with Magic can be sensed with another person. But for some reason, she could feel his all powerful presence. Deciding to ask him about his tattoos on his arms, she pulled up as much courage as possible and locked eyes with him.

"What are the tattoos for?" she asked.

"It is my mark that I have a different type of Magic. See in my village we have people who specialise in different arts of Magic. These people hold incredible power. For instance, we had one who could use Dragon Slayer Magic. Myself, I can use Void Devil Slayer Magic. A rare form of Magic that has never been seen before." replied Naruto.

"These tattoos are a sort of side effect of using my powers. The more I use them, the more it spreads. Right now they cover more of my body." he added.

"Alright maggots sit down." said a man as he walked into the room in a bandana around his head, multiple scars on his face and was cladded in black.

Sitting down, Naruto lookedto see Ferris at the far side of the room in the front and Lilith two seats behind him. Several instructors walked in and handed out some papers to them. Looking at them they looked to be impossible to do, but for Naruto they were so simple they seemed to be done by a child. Looking to Ferris and Lilith he watched as they both nodded to him and he knew that these were going to be easy. Starting the test, Naruto began to write a series of answers until he felt a tug in his mind. Realising who it was, he gave them access and he heard Lilith speak into his mind.

 _'Naru-kun. You done?'_ she asked.

 _'Nearly. Why?'_ asked Naruto.

 _'I need the answers to the last two. Can you give me access to your mind so I can see through your eyes?'_ she asked sweetly.

 _'Sure.'_ said Naruto as he gave her access to his mind.

After several minutes they stopped writing because Ibiki shouted at them. Placing their pens down, Naruto looked at each of his girlfriends, they nodded at him and he gave them each a wink to which Lilith blushed at.

Ibiki then gave them the final question. One where they stay or leave to hear it. Many of the teams up and left. But that was when everyone thought as to why they had to stay and wait for the question. Naruto left there was a very big angle to this. And then it hit him. It was to test their reslove to panic and backing down. Relaying his findings to his team they nodded and waited. After a few minutes every soon found that they would be carrying on into the nextr round. But that was when a woman with purple hair tied up and in a pale trench coat shot through the window and stood there. Naruto just shook his head at the entrance and saw his team do the same.

"Ibiki, you're gettig soft." she said as she scanned the class.

"You're early, Anko." replied Ibiki from behind her.

"No matter. I'll shave them down to half. Come with me." she said as she walked out.

Following her out, they were led to the Forest Of Death and were given pieces of paper stating that if something happened to them inside, they were not held responsible for it. Shaing at this and getting on with the task at hand, Ferris received a scroll of Heaven and were taken to their entrance to the forest. Naruto's Magic flared around him in an unbeliveble display of power and strength. It was incredible and yet so awesome. Yuki, from her side of the forest felt this tremendous spike in power and knew it was Nyx (Naruto). She had gotten used to his signature and got quite scared as the power level continued to rise. Hearing the gun shot go off in the distance, they all shot into the forest and began the second stage of the Exams.

At a house near the outskirts of the village we find Kushina dn Minato getting ready for something. Kushina had her katana on her back and Minato was making sure he had enough kunai to use.

"Kushina-hime. You felt that too didn't you?" he asked as Kushina nodded.

"Yes. It feels like his power. Which means he's here. We must end him and avenge Naruto. That demon must die." said Kushina as she and Minato sprinted to the forest. Hoping to catch the man who gave off that powerful energy.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has started to connect with Yuki unbeknownst to him that she has a crush on him. This will be getting very juicy now. And not to mention, she can sense his Magic. More will be explained regarding that whole thing there in the next chapter. And Naruto was just a bit stupid. He flared up his Magic too much to be sensed nearly everywhere. And this got the attention of his parents. The ones that abandoned him when he was young.**

 **How ill he handle this?**

 **Find out next time in Heir Of Bones.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a brand new chapter of Heir Of Bones.**

 **So where we last left off, Naruto and his team made it into the second round of the Chunin Exams. But he accidently flared his Magic at the start of it, alerting his parents and now their coming to find and end him.**

 **As well, somethings will be explained in the upcoming chapter regarding a few things.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 8: Pain And Suffering.

Sprinting through the trees of the forest, the team couldn't help but feel that Naruto was putting too much Magic out there. Well, Ferris and Lilith thought this. Naruto didn't. Reaching him the two grabbed his shoulders and slammed him against a tree.

"What the hell?" asked Naruto bewildered at them.

"What do you think you're doing?" snapped Ferris.

"What you mean?" asked Naruto not understanding what was going on.

"You're flaring your Magic. Do you want the whole world to know where you are? No doubt you've already alerted some people." added Lilith with Ferris nodding her head.

His eyes widened at what they were taking about. He didn't think that far ahead. All he thought about was getting their scroll now and get it over with. He didn't realise that he had probably alerted every soul who could sense Magic. His sister Yuki included.

Stopping the flaring of his powers he sighed, knowing what would happen. Pushing some of his magic into his senses he sensed his ex parents a few 100 meters away. They just stopped and looked around while trying to sense where that strange Magic came from. He then sensed them give up and leave. Sighing in relief at not being caught, he was slapped through the face of Ferris.

"That was for using your Magic in a reckless nature. Ainz-sama taught you better." she said in a hiss.

"I know. And I'm sorry." said Naruto only to have Ferris grab his cheeks and kiss him on the lips. Slipping her tongue into his mouth she moaned as she felt his hands instinctually snake around her waist, drawing her close to him.

Breaking from the kiss, Lilith shoved her aside and planted one on Naruto's lips. She too was pulled close as her own hands snaked around his neck, pulling eah other closer for the love they wanted from each other.

"That was for the times we want to spend with you." purred the two while Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"If you wanted to sleep with me you should've told me." he said cockily.

"After this round, hot stuff. Then we can be yours." said Lilith.

"Agreed. We still need to get our scroll." said Ferris.

Agreeing to it they launched themselves off again. Bounding through the trees in search of any person dumb enough to come into contact with them. But that was when Naruto stopped and clenched his left eye shut.

"Naru-kun? What's wrong?" asked Ferris as she and Lilith stopped with him.

Opening his eye again, they gasped at what they were seeing. His eye was fine for one minute and then the next, it went full black, a set of red scars appeared under his eye and in the eye itself appeared two red rings.

"What's that?" asked Lilith.

"Oh right. You only came later. That's Abyss Eye. An ability that Naruto can use which activates on its own when there is a powerful rampaging demon around." said Ferris.

Naruto scanned the area for the source of it and found that it was coming from an open area that was not too far from where they were currently. Looking back to Ferris and Lilith, the three nodded to each other and shot off in the direction of where the demonic power was coming from.

Landing on a tree, they found the Suna siblings. Gaara was currently standing there with his sand around him creating a shield, protecting his from many needles that sought to injure him. With his Abyss Eye. Naruto was able to see what was going on.

He sensed the Ichibi involved in this mess, she seemed to be trying to break free while she was caged up. Naruto weighed out her power and found her almost on the same par as his Intermediate Spells. This was not looking good. He managed to succumb Kyuubi using a powerful high level spell which required him to go into Eclipse Devil Syncronisation. A powerful tranformation that he takes on. But the problem with it was that he would slowly become a demon himself. He only used it once, and it nearly turned his whole right arm into a demon. Ainz gave him one hell of a scolding when that happened.

Naruto was lectured to no extent about conserving Magic and not being cocky. He learnt that the hard way. Unconsciencly he clutched his right arm as to what happened to him.

Deciding to take on this threat when it truly shows itself, they left the Suna team to whatever they were doing, only to bump into Yuki who was traveling in the direction they were in.

"Oh hi there." she said as she blushed when she looked at Naruto.

"Hi yourself. Why you here?" asked Naruto.

"Sensed a powerful wave of Magic. You?" asked Yuki looking at Naruto.

"That wave of Magic was me." said Naruto sheepishly.

"You need to tone it down a bit. I think everyne felt that power." she said with Lilith nodding her head.

"I'll do that. Remember, we have a date soon." said Naruto making the young girl blush at what he said.

Shooting off, Naruto watched his sister move at high speeds, no doubt trying to put some distance between each other so he doesn't notice the blush on his face. Turning around, Naruto noticed the two girls looking at him like he had done something wrong.

"What?" he asked to them.

"Are you hitting on your sister?" asked Lilith.

"So what if I am?" asked Naruto crossing his arms.

"I'm not complaining. All I'm saying is be careful." said Ferris with Lilith agreeing.

"Whatever. Let's just move." said Naruto and they took off.

 **With Mikoto.**

Moving around the Tomb Of Nazerick, she found it to be quite a very comfortable home. A very big home at that. The Pleiades looked after her and even acted as a defense line when it came to intruders. Spotting Liesolette at the end of the hallway, she ran up to her.

"Oh hi. How are you?" asked Liesolette as she smiled to her.

"Fine and you?" asked Mikoto.

"So, tell me. If you lived in another place than this. Why move here?' she asked to Mikoto.

"I actually lived somewhere else. I lived in Konoha. But I now live here?" replied Mikoto.

"Why not go back?" asked Liesolette.

"Well..." began Mikoto.

 **Flashback.**

Mikoto walked the halls of the Tomb, it was after she and Kyuubi became lovers. She was a little sore from their session a few days back and she just wanted to see the sights. So she was let out the Tomb to see everything she wanted.

But while she was out she heard some people talking about a man who went by the name of Sasuke Uchiha. The last survivor of his clan. Shooting back into the Tomb she approached Ainz sitting on his throne. Naruto was out training with Cocytus on how to use Elemental Magic.

"Why didn't you tell me that my son is still alive?" asked Mikoto now seething with rage.

"Because of what they would do to you." replied Ainz.

"And what would they do? Sasuke is my son." spat Mikoto.

"And so is Naruto now. But how would you feel if he came back to find you not here? He would feel that he has been betrayed yet again. He would feel that you left him because you thought he was a demon like everyone else. Do you really want to put Naruto through that again when he has come to accept the fact that you'd always be there for him?" questioned Ainz.

Mikoto realised that what Ainz had said was true. She was one of the only people who cared for Naruto because they saw past the horrid powers he held. If she left him, it would destroy his being. He'd no longer be who he was as many had abandoned him. Including his poor excuses for parents. He saw her as a mother figure.

She hung her head in shame at the thought of leaving Naruto. She would end up being no better than Minato and Kushina.

"I could never do that to Naruto. But I can't just leave Sasuke like that." said Mikoto.

"You wouldn't have to. We've already placed in these type of things. A scroll we made on the various things the Uchiha need to know we wrote down. Thanks to the Hokage's gifts to us on the Uchiha archives we were able to make a scroll for the boy." said Ainz making Mikoto puzzled.

"How did you gain the Uchiha archives?" asked Mikoto.

"It was my idea and Hiruzen agreed to it. We made the scroll for him and we planted it where he'd find it." said Ainz.

"But will I ever see him?" asked Mikoto making Ainz shake his head.

"If you're spotted, you'll be taken and used against your will to breed new Uchiha. Besides. If I recall correctly, you're already in a relationship. Kyuubi I think it was?" said Ainz making Mikoto blush.

"You have everything you've ever wanted and more." said Ainz making Mikoto nod and leave the throne room.

 **Flashback end.**

"And that is how it all went down." said Mikoto.

"Wow, so you're here because you feel that Naruto would be betrayed should you leave." said Liesolette.

"Yes. But he told me once that I can leave anytime and he won't feel bad about it. But I don't want to leave. I like it here. After all, I do have a lover now." said Mikoto as she left with Liesolette looking at before Kyuubi came up to her.

 **"Hey Miko-chan. How are you?"** he asked.

"Pretty good Foxy-kun." she purred as she leaned into his arms which wrapped around her.

 **"You want to go for a walk?"** asked Kyuubi with Mikoto kissing him on the lips.

"I'd like that dear." said Mikoto and with that they walked out the Tomb for a nice walk along the lakeside.

 **And scene.**

 **So now that the mess about Mikoto is sorted out I'll now be adressing another issue. There are quite a few as I didn't really think about these type of things. Guess it took an author and some revising my own work to see what was wrong.**

 **Thank you whoever you are. As well, Naruto continues to flirt with his sister. And not to mention but Lilith and Ferris are going to enjoy their session with naruto when they are done in the forest.**

 **Stay tuned for more of Heir Of Bones.**

 **Chapter 9.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter for Heir Of Bones. So a quick recap. Naruto and his team have now gone into the second part of the Chunin Exams and have found that Shukaku is causing Gaara problems. Well shit.**

 **As well, the thing about Yuki is that she will love Naruto. But will she handle the truth about knowing that he holds the Alpha Stigma? A horrid power that is extremely deadly. Will she accept the fact that she will abandon many things to be with him?**

 **Only time will tell.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 9: Finish And Being Finished.

Deciding to catch a bit of a break, Ferris opened a bottle of water she had on her as well as Naruto and Lilith. They had been running for good few hours and they still hadn't run into any form of teams.

But their musings were cut short when they soon heard the sound of an explosion. It sounded pretty close by. Speeding off in the direction it came from they found a grass nin and Yuki battling it out. Yuki looked to be exhausted while the grass nin stood there, seemingly playing with his/her food.

Naruto, seeing that Yuki wasn't doing so good, told Lilith and Ferris to provide support for him as he went to assist Yuki. Doing as he told, Lilith brought out her rifle and Ferris unsheathed her sword. Ready to bring down a rain storm of Magic on this guy if need be.

"So smart for you to jump in. But you're more stupid then I thought." said the person.

"And who the fuck are you? More importantly, why are you attack her when she was defensless?" snapped Naruto taking on a stance as Magic swirled around him.

"Hm, that power. It's so strong. Just who are you exactly?" asked the man.

"It's only fitting to give your name first." said Naruto.

"Fair enough. My name is Orochimaru." said the man.

"Hm. Nyx is my name. Now that you know it. I'm gonna beat the living shit out of you." said Naruto charging forward.

The man nw identified as Orochimaru, evaded every strike against Naruto. But the reason why Naruto wasn't using any spells was because he didn't want to endanger Yuki. The majority of his spells focused on wide spread carnage. And that he didn't like showing off his powers. Ainz told him that the power of a Void Devil Slayer. Is more of a curse type gift. A curse because the more he uses the powers, the more the marks spread.

"Come on, use your powers." said Orochimaru as he pushed Naruto away.

"Fire!" shouted Naruto giving the two girls the signal. Two projectiles were launched, a direct hit ould occur very soon.

But Orochimaru just moved out the way the two shots hitting the ground making a very big dent in the ground. But it didn't stop there. Orochimaru vanished from sight and struck Ferris and Lilith at the back of the neck, knocking them out in an instant. Naruto witnessed this and began to seeth with rage.

"How worthless. They would never be anything. Maybe you could be more. If you trained better." said Orochimaru as he jumped down.

"You're a dead man." snapped Naruto as he began to gather up his Magic.

Pushing his Magic into his mouth he breathed in sharply as he continued to compress the Magic in his mouth. Yuki stared in horror as Naruto was in a sense doing a Katon jutsu.

"Void Devil's Rage!" shouted Naruto as a blast of pure dark energy lept from his mouth. Trees and branches were mowed down in the process of what happened. Pieces of ground were charred and still burning as the full force of the attack was felt. Orochimaru looked on in shock at the sheer power this one person held.

"Impressive. I can make that power even better." said Orochimaru as he etended his neck and latched onto Naruto's neck.

Caught off guard, Naruto grabbed the bastard giving him a hickey and yanked his head from his neck. Only to feel strange as he once again felt the uneasy power he was all too familiar. Grabbing his head as he glared at Orochimaru who was smiling lie a cheshire cat.

"Do you have any idea on what you've done?" snapped Ferris as she looked at Naruto who was begin to have his Magic take on a more ruthless atmosphere to it.

"I gave him something to remember me by." cooed Orochimaru as he shunshinned away.

"Dammit. Nyx, calm down." said Ferris as she jumped down and approached him.

"I...can't." said Naruto as red lightning sparked around him making both Ferris and Lilith jump back in fear.

"This is bad. Yuki move back now." said Lilith as she pulled out a talisman.

"Kami's Way Of Binding: Seal!" said Lilith as she threw the talisman at Naruto with it burning away.

Nothing happened apart from the clouds turning black and every single wildlife became silent at the sheer power that they felt.

"You have to get out of here now, Yuki. Run far away as fast as you can." begged Naruto as his eyes slowly began to turn.

"What do you mean...?" trailed Yuki as she walked up to him.

"Too late. Lilith fire!" barked Ferris with Lilith pointing the rifle at Naruto.

Firing a Magic bullet their eyes widened when they realised the bullet bounced off with no effect.

 **"Tiny worm. Do you think that will have any effect on me?"** spoke the Alpha Stigma as Naruto stuggled to contain it.

"Naruto-kun!" shouted Ferris with Lilith slamming her mouth shut.

"Wait. Naruto?" said Yuki looking at the teen who had the top part of his clothes burned away and him going into a frenzy.

The sounds of manical laughing echoed through the forest as Naruto lost all control and the Alpha Stigma flared to life into his eyes. Lightning split the sky as thunderous claps were heard. Winds picked up creating a hurricane effect as the very ground shook from the power of the Alpha Stigma.

"Quick, we need to close his eyes!" shouted Lilith as she shielded her eyes as rubble and dirt flew everywhere.

"I know!" retorted Ferris.

Yuki could only watch on in shock as the stories her parents told her about a vicious demon roaming the lands. Holding horrid eyes and able to mow everything down in seconds. But what she found was something surprising, what her parents told her about the monster having no heart was a lie. Naruto did his best to surpress the power but failed in the end. What her parents also told her was the name of the monster being Naruto.

Charging head on at Naruto, Ferris swung her sword but was shot back as Naruto launched a blast of wind at her. Lilith clicked her tongue as she aimed and fired several bullets at Naruto. Those were blown away by him by just waving his hand.

"Naruto, stop!" shouted Ferris as she got up.

 **"All things must come to an end. The world is my playground. You, my toys."** said the Alpha Stigma as lightning struck from the heavens, creating a shockwave of power. Sending everyone flying.

"How do we stop this?" asked Yuki walking over to Lilith and Ferris.

"It's simple, but not simple." replied Lilith as she slowly got up but dropped to the floor.

Looking down she found her knee bleeding out.

The impact from that shockwave did a serious number on her leg and now she couldn't stand up.

"Tell me and I'll help you." said Yuki determined to help stop this.

"Close his eyes. But you need to get close enough to do it. And with that Magic going out like that, it is extremely difficult." said Ferris as she helped Lilith.

Walking over to Naruto, Yuki threw a set of Kunai and Shuriken to only hae them stop in mid air, spin around and be launched back at her. Dodging them by only a meer fraction of a second. Yuki found that she was at a serious disadvantage. The Magic being produced was so strong it was like she was fighting a god.

"What are you?" she called out.

 **"Monster, hero, devil, god. Call me what you will."** said the Alpha Stigma as he reached up and covered his eyes. Pulling them down he had the seals on his palms and pointed them at Yuki.

"Watch out!" shouted Lilith.

Barely dodging the attack, as a beam of pure black and red Magic burst forth from his hands, Yuki looked back to find a whole bunch of trees destroyed as if they were nothing but paper.

Turning back she sprinted at Naruto, doing her best at dodging the beams being launched at her. But just as she got close, a beam knicked her shin and she dropped to the floor, not even 10 feet away from Naruto.

Holding her leg in pain as blood gushed out the wound, she looked up at the emotionless laughing face of Naruto, who was rearing up for another attack. Slowly getting up she dove forward and managed to pin him below her.

"I know you're in there. Stop letting this thing control you!" she shouted making Naruto's eyes widen, regaining himself in the sea of bloodlust.

"Yuki, I'm sorry. I can't do it. You're gonna have to close my eyes." said Naruto.

Yuki nodded and slowly her hand reached down to his face, but as her hand was about to make contact, one of Naruto's hands shot up and grabbed her neck and started squeezing.

"Naru...to. Stop." she said as she struggled to breathe.

"You're not..like them." she said as the tightening became stronger, but loosened when she said those words.

"You're not like them!" she shouted as she drove in and close his eyes.

The sky turned back to normal and the sounds of animal life returned to the background of sounds. Naruto passed out as he lay there. His Magic completely empty as he breathed in sharply.

"Thank you." said Ferris as she hefted Lilith up and walked over to Naruto.

"Start explaining." demanded Yuki looking over to them.

"We'll do that when we finish here." said Lilith as Naruto stirred from under Yuki who shot up with her fce turning red when she realised just how defined Naruto was.

"Not again." said Naruto looking at what he did to the surrounding area.

"It's not your fault." said Ferris.

"I know. But I can't let this get out of control. It needs to stop." said Naruto.

"I agree." said Yuki.

Just as they were about to go on, Kushina and Minato jumped into the clearing. Their weapons drawn as they searched for where that power came from. Turning to the group they asked what happened.

"Don't know kaa-san." lied Yuki surprising Naruto, Ferris and Lilith.

"I swear that was the same power we felt all those years ago." stated Minato with Kushina agreeing.

"We'll let you know if we see it again." said Naruto getting up from the ground.

"Thank you young man." said Minato as they ran off.

Moving to the tower in the center after Yuki handed them a scroll she found, they headed into the tower and solved the little riddle written there. Taking some time they took a room on the second floor. But just as they were about to wind down, Yuki came into their room and sat on the bed with her putting up a privacy seal.

"Start talking." she said as she crossed her arms.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has went wild again with his Alpha Stigma powers taking over him again. As well, Yuki now knows that Naruto is the bearer of the Alpha Stigma. Which her parents told her about many times over.**

 **Is she willing to keep it a sacret? Or will she snitch on them and have them killed?**

 **Find out in the next chapter, of Heir Of Bones.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSkpirit101 out. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter for Heir Of Bones.**

 **So a quick summary is that Naruto has been attacked by Orochimaru and because of the little hickey he got from the guy, his Alpha Stigma powers awoke and now Yuki, who was there. Has learnt that Nyx was Naruto all along.**

 **She didn't even know that he was her sister. What do you expect. Now she has come to them for answers. And she wants them now.**

 **So let's see what she does.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 10: Truths And Truthful Words.

"Start talking." reitterated Yuki with a scold on her face.

You can't blame her as it is not everyday you learn that the man you've been crushing on is the one who holds the power of a volitial thing in his eyes. And as to the fact that the thing her parents have been telling her were actually true.

"Okay. Okay okay okay. You desrve the truth." said Naruto in defeat.

"When I was born, I was born as the reincarnation of a man called Ryner Lute. He was the man who held this power before me. Ryner Lute was faced a choice. In a fight that went South. During the fight he made a deal with Kami. Unimaginable power at the cost of his chakra cords to be replaced by Magic. He agreed and the deal was sealed. But as he was receiving the power of the Alpha Stigma being implanted into his eyes. A demon thought: Hey let me hitch a ride here. And corrupted the Alpha Stigma to no extent. From that point on, Ryner used the power but everytime he witnessed something horrible, the power would act up and take ver his mind. Just like it did with me."

"So you now have that power, as well as that demon in you." said Yuki.

"Yes." replied Naruto.

"And you have no hatred for those who care about you." added Yuki.

"Yes." replied Naruto again.

Getting up from her sitting position, Yuki walked over to Naruto and sat in his lap. Seeing Narut's confused face like that warmed her cheeks to become a smile and kissed him on the lips much to the surprise of him. But his mind melted as he closed his eyes and kissed her back. Yuki moaned as she tongued his mouth and felt his hand run across his back. Breaking from the kiss she smiled as she ran a hand across his cheek.

"Always wanted to do that." she purred as Naruto gave a cocky smile and pinched her ass making her squeek in delight.

"There is one other thing I failed to mention." said Naruto looking away.

"What?" asked Yuki.

"I'm your brother. I was once your brother when I was born, but that changed when my body was slowly killing itself because of our parents fucking with my power. As a result, we had to do a body soul transfer and now I am in a sense not related to you." said Naruto only to have his head pulled back to face Yuki and have her kiss him on the lips.

"I don't care if my relationship with you destroys my family. I don't care if I have my title as heir to the family stripped from me. All I want is to be with you." said Yuki as she slammed her mouth shut at what she just said.

"Then, I'll be with you as well. For all eternity, I will stay by your side" said Naruto as he removed her hands from her mouth and kissed her again.

Yuki giggled as she felt Naruto's tongue swirl inside her mouth. She sure knew this was going to destroy her family if they found out about Naruto, but they deserved it for fucking with his. Breaking from the kiss and getting to the door she turned to Naruto and winked at him.

"See you around lover boy." she said seductively with a wink as she walked out.

"So. Now that that's taken care of. I guess we can get back to the task at hand." said Lilith with Ferris agreeing with her.

"And that is?" asked Naruto only to be tackled onto the bed with Ferris licking his cheek and Lilith, his mouth.

"Some fun time with us silly." replied Ferris as she set to work on getting Naruto out of his clothes.

 **Lemon.**

Moaning as the two ladies sought on having him fully stripped, Naruto just lay there as both Ferris and Lilith had him fully nude. Both then began to undress each other as Ferris gained an idea. When Lilith removed her top, she tackled her lips.

Lilith was taken back considerably, but soon realise what Ferris was trying to do. Flinging her arms around Ferris and moaning into the kiss, Naruto sat back as he watched the two girls make out as their arms felt up each other.

In the corner of her eye, Ferris smirked as she saw Naruto's member stand at attention. Breaking from the kiss with Lilith, they turned to look at Naruto.

"You want some sugar?" purred Lilith.

"More then you could ever imagine." said Naruto as the two girls walked over to him.

Ferris went down to his crotch while Lilith made her way to his face.

"Be a darling would you." she said as she lowered her dripping snatch onto his face.

Lilith threw her head back as she felt Naruto's tongue swirl about inside her. But her pleasure shot through the roof when Naruto moaned from feeling Ferris' mouth on his dick. This sent vibrations and Lilith howled in pleasure. She soon began to grind herself on Naruto's face as he continued to lick her insides.

Ferris soon felt Naruto's member twitch inside her mouth and felt his cum splash into her mouth. Thick ropse fired deep into her throat as she moaned from the feeling. Once the loads died down, she slowly pulled Naruto's cock out her mouth, making a popping sound as the tip left her lips.

"That was delicious." she said as she climbed up onto Naruto as Lilith climaxed and rolled over off the bed, twitching on the floor at how good that felt.

Ferris sat over him as she kissed him on the lips. Slowly she made her womanhood down to his cock, moaning as the head pushed past her lower lips she bit her lip. Stopping and kissing his lips as she slammed down on his lap. She screamed into the kiss as tears fell down her cheeks.

After a few minutes, she began to slowly rise and fall. Breaking from the kiss, she began to moan as she began to pick up speed. Naruto's hands inctinctualy made their way to her waist, assisting her as she rode him.

"Mmmm. That feels good." she moaned as she lowered her upper body to have her breasts in Naruto's face.

Latching onto her breast Naruto began to feed. Ferris' moans elevated as more pleasure shot through her body. Turning her over Naruto began to pick up his paces. Ferris grabbed the sheets as she began to scream.

Naruto could feel it. Her walls tightening around his dick. And from past experiences with Shalltear, Albedo, Ryuuzetsu and Fu, this only meant that she was close. So he picked up more pace.

Ferris locked her legs behind Naruto, securing him making not being able to pull out. As well as give him better access. Thrusting in one final time, he fired his seed into her. Painting her walls white as Ferris howled in pleasure as she dug her nails into his back. After a full minute of cumming into her, Naruto pulled out. Ferris fell asleep from being worn out so much. But Naruto wasn't done just yet. He still had one more woman to pleasure. Turning around just in time for Lilith to slam her lips onto his.

Breaking from the kiss and looking into his eyes, she ran her fingers through his hair. To Lilith, Naruto was the epitomy of handsome. Never had she even thought in her life that she would strike it lucky. Sure she had been on a few dates with other men, but she never once gave herself to them.

"Ready for some time with me?" she sultry asked as her eyes glazed over in lust.

"Always." responded Naruto only to be led into the bathroom, shoved into the shower and had the water turned on by Lilith who stepped in and slammed her lips onto his again.

The kiss was more passionate than last time. While their tongues wrestled with each other, Lilith's hand roamed down to his still hard member and began to massage it. While Naruto's went down to her snatch and inserted two fingers. Breaking from the kiss as she rested her head on his shoulder, she began to rub herself on his body, Naruto quickened his pace on his fingers, drawing her closer to her inevitable orgasm. And he felt his soon come on as Lilith did the same.

And soon enough, they both climaxed, coating each other in each other's juices. The warm water from the shower washed it all off and Lilith turned around, place her hands on the wall of the shower and wiggle her ass infront of Naruto.

"Please. I need to feel you inside me." she said as she looked behind her.

Doing as she said, Naruto inserted his cock into her pussy. Pushing further and further in, expecting to hit a barrier, but he felt nothing. Lilith chuckled as she looked behind her to find his confused face.

"Didn't think I'd be a virgin? I lost it to a dildo." she giggled.

Naruto just shook his head as he began to fuck her. Lilith threw her head back as pleasure shot through her body. Grunts and moans of pleasure echoed through the bathroom as Lilith began to push her rear end onto Naruto's rod.

Naruto reached down and grabbed one of her breasts and began to fondle it. Lilith just turned her head as she placed a kiss on Naruto's lips. She soon reached her high as she screamed out loud and coated Naruto's cock with her juices. While Naruto fired his load into her womb.

 **Lemon end.**

Coming down from their highs, they cleaned themselves as they kissed again.

"I love you Naruto-kun." she said as she dried herself off.

"I love you too." replied Naruto as he finished drying himself off and gave her ass a playful slap. Electing a gasp of pleasure from her.

Walking back to the bedroom, Naruto climbed int the bed and pulled Ferris over to his left side while Lilith snuggled into his right. Both girls were now supported by using Naruto's arms as pillows. Naruto smiled as he too closed his eyes and fell asleep. It was so peaceful. Too bad things were beginning to spiral out of control. Yuki now knew the truth and she was now informed that Naruto was her brother, once upon a time. She told him that she didn't care what he was, as long as she could be with him.

Naruto was happy for hearing that, but he just couldn't see her lose everything just like he did. He didn't want her to suffer such a burden. Sure he could take her into the Tomb Of Nazerick and start something there with her, but it was too great a risk as he lost everything when he was till a child. She was a few years younger than him. It would leave a very nasty scar on her should her parents disown her.

Waking up to a new morning, Naruto found the two lovely women still sleeping soundly on him. Stroking each of their backs, he was awarded with their sweet moans as they slightly shivered from the touch and snuggled further into him.

"Mmmm. Five more minutes." moaned Ferris.

"We can't. The next stage is about to begin." said Naruto as he kissed them on the head.

"Aww. Fine." said Lilith as she slowly got up.

Getting dressed and heading out the room to find Yuki standing there. Turning to see who was coming down she smiled as she ran into Naruto's arms.

"Morning." she said.

"Morning." they replied.

"Yuki-chan. Can I talk to you privately?" asked Naruto.

"Sure." replied Yuki.

Walking away from the two girls, Yuki was led by Naruto around the corner.

"So what is it?" asked Yuki.

"It's about us. I don't think it would be wise to pursue this relationship." said Naruto making Yuki slightly annoyed.

"And why is that? Is it because we used to be related?" she snapped.

"No. I think that should your parents find out about me being who I am. And if they find out that I'm your lover. The things will get worse. They would think that I've corrupted you and try to have me killed. But if it is the other way around, they will disown you. Keep in mind. I lost everything when I was very young. You will lose everything at this age. It will scar you of life." said Naruto only to be slapped through the face from Yuki.

"You'd think I didn't know that? I knew what I was signing onto when I kissed you last night. I'm extremely serious about being with you. So what if I get disowned. So what if my parents hate me for it. I want you. And I want to be with you." she hissed planting her lips onto his.

"And I know you feel the same." added Yuki breaking the kiss.

"Thank you. I do want you. And I want you by my side." said Naruto as he embraced her in atight hug.

Yuki responded by closing her eyes and leaning her head against his chest. Hearing his soothing heartbeat as she ran her fingers along his chest. She felt like the entire world was on stand still watching the scene as the two soon to be lovers embraced each other. Sure the love between the two and the one they shared was forbidden, but they knew what they were getting into.

"Hate to break up such a soothing scene." said Lilith with Ferris and her looking around the corner. "But we gotta get going."

"You're right. Yuki-chan. After this stage is done, I'm taking you on a date." said Naruto.

"I'd like that." replied Yuki as they made their way to the area they'd be using for the next stage of the Chunin Exams. There they found Demiurge standing with a few other Jounin while Hiruzen, Minato and Kushina stood next to him.

"Oh fuck." whispered Naruto as he walked into the hall with Ferris and Lilith thinking the same thing.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has porked Lilith and Ferris and now Yuki has cemented her relationship with Naruto. Yes their relationship is forbidden as Kushina and Minato will not stand for it as they still view Naruto as a demon.**

 **As well, the reason why Naruto and his team mentally swore, was because if Naruto lost it in here, then hell will come out to play.**

 **As well, here is something to help you understand from the previous chapters.**

 **Albedo was hit first by Naruto's Alpha Stigma frenzy. She was injured on her arm and has a scar from it. Shalltear was then struck from a far as a stray beam hit her. The beam that hit her was filled with darkness. Fu is not in anyway related to Aura and her brother, Mare. Mikoto stays in the Tomb Of Nazerick because of the fact of two things. One is that if she were to return to Konoha, she'd be used as a breeding cow to produce Uchiha against her will. As well, she feels that should she leave, Naruto would feel he is betrayed again. Even though Naruto told her he won't feel that way. And also she is the lover of Kyuubi and the mother of his child.**

 **Chapter 11.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter for Heir Of Bones.**

 **So, just a recap.**

 **Naruto's and Yuki's relationship has been fully cemented and now Lilith and Ferris are no longer Naruto's girlfriends and now lovers with him. Nw it is the next stage of the Chunin Exams and things are now getting pretty interesting. Kushina and Minato are now watching the shit which is going on with the whole fights for a spot in the finals.**

 **But should Naruto use his Alpha Stigma powers here in the fights. Shit will go down badly.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 11: Sruggle And Struggles.

Naruto stood there along with Lilith and Ferris too gaining the same looks as him. Just the sight of Naruto's smiling parents was sickening. Sure they didn't know that the teen before them was their son, but they knew. Demiurge, who was alittle worried his master was going to do something reckless slid his hand into his blazer pocket and gripped a talisman just incase. But his hand left it when Naruto shook his head to him showing that he had it under control.

"Welcome to all you who have made it this far. Seeing as there are still too many of you, we'll be continuing with another stage of the exams to further thin you out. We'll be picking names at random and you will fight whoever your opponent is. Good luck." said Hiruzen as his eyes landed on Naruto.

At first glance, Hiruzen didn't even recognize him, but thanks to a gift Ainz gave him before he left, he was able to slightly sense the Alpha Stigma. If it wasn't for that gift, Hiruzen wouldv'e pasted Naruto as just another contestant taking part in the exams.

Walking up to the balconies with Yuki choosing to stand with Naruto and his group, they watched the screen as it cycled through the names. Once it stopped the two combatants went down to begin their fighting.

"So how are your eyes doing?" whispered Yuki to Naruto.

"They're fine at the moment, but I don't like what that idiot did to me." replied Naruto as his hand made its way to his neck to cover the curse mark.

The curse mark would sometimes flare up and the sting in Naruto's eyes would occur, but it was sometimes controlable and he'd instantly recover. But he still didn't want to chance it. Looking to Demiurge as he lowered his head to be a slight bow.

"Demiurge, I want you to be on standby with a talisman, should I begin to show signs of the Alpha Stigma, I want you to stop it. If people ask you as to what you did, tell them that I have a bit of an unstable chakra system." said Naruto.

"As you command, Sire." said Demiurge with a bow.

"What was that?" asked Yuki to Lilith.

"Naruto-kun is just taking precautions should he lose control of the Alpha Stigma." replied Lilith.

The first fight to Naruto was a bit of a joke. The people were just busy playing around, throwing around high level power and not even landing a hit. But they eventually got the fight done. Watching the screen cycle again through the names, they waited with anticipation to see who'd be pitted against each other.

The names that appeared were Yuki's and Tenten's.

"Wish me luck." said Yuki as she walked past Naruto only to have Naruto give her ass a quick squeeze making her squeek in surprise.

Looking back to see him smiling and giving her a wink, Naruto mouth the words: Good luck as she smiled to him and nodded her head. Making it down she faced off Tenten and they got the match under way.

Naruto from his point of view could really see they the way Yuki was standing was that she was planning on ending this as soon as possible. It was one of the skills Naruto picked up after being trained by Ainz. Just by seeing how the person would be standing and their eye movements was just how much they'd be taking the matter seriously.

Yuki charged forward with a punch reared back. Tenten vanished to be behind her and swung a fist back to her. Yuki too vanished, completely erasing her signature from view. Tenten tried to pinpoint where she had gone. Naruto and his group were looking up to find Yuki sticking to the roof, her chakra control was exceptionaly brilliant to the point where she could do that whilst hiding it. Realising where she was, Tenten looked up just in time to see Yuki nearly land a hit on her. She missed it but just barely.

Naruto was now very much impressed. Yuki had done the one thing he'd have done if he was in that same position. Using the ability to hide one's power while giving small waves of it off to be able to perform basic things like that. His eyes shone with pride as Yuki began to move more and more quicker.

"How is she so fast?" said Tenten as Yuki kept gaining speeds she could never even dream of.

Yuki was simply using her power to increase her speed. No other trick really. Punches became blurs and other movements were nothing but simple flickers of motions. It was simply incredible. And in that instant, Yuki managed to land a powerful hit on Tenten, sending her mind into a dream state. The match was finished and Yuki still felt like she could go on more. But she had to wait until the finals would begin. There she'd use her full strength.

Walking back up to the balcony, she was pulled into a very warm hug from Naruto followed by a kiss on the lips, shocking everyone gathered that Yuki, the daughter of Minato and Kushina, was now going out with a man that came from a place they'd never heard of. Yuki simply giggle into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as her tongue was allowed entrance into Naruto's mouth.

After the passionate kiss, they broke it and looked into each other's eyes as a chain of saliva still connected them together. Yuki loved the look of his eyes. She, while being around Naruto for that short amount of time, had gained a few things from him. One was the slight ability to sense Magic. And while she looked into the pools of purple of his eyes, behind them as if the eyes were a window, rested the Alpha Stigma, waiting to be unleashed. She didn't care. Running her fingers through his hair she smiled to him as she pressed her body against his.

"Will I be seeing you soon?" asked Yuki in a seductive tone.

"Oh, you can count on that my little vixen." replied Naruto as he gave her a peck on the lips.

Turning just in time to the screen which had stopped on two names, Naruto smiled at what he was seeing. The screen had his name versus Sasuke. Naruto was really hoping to show this idiot who was more superior. Sure Sasuke held the Sharingan, but that didn't even come close to Naruto's Abyss Eye.

"Good luck." said Yuki as she licked his ear, she let go of him and made her way to Lilith and Ferris.

Demiurge was slightly confused, but Ferris giggled as she turned to the Demon.

"Yuki-san here is gonna be Naruto's new lover. She has already cemented her love for him yesterday by stating that she doesn't care what happens to her and her family ties. She just wants to be with Naruto-kun." stated Ferris with Demiurge nodding his head.

"I'm not really surprised as the Overlord usually has more than one wife and a few mistresses. So this is natural." said Demiurge as they watched the match begin.

"Begin." said the ref.

"Just give up now and I'll spare your life." said Sasuke.

"Try me." retorted Naruto as he got ready for Sasuke's attack.

Sasuke meerly charged the young king, thinking he'd win it in one hit. But sadly, he soon found himself frozen. He couldn't move. Looking down he found a shadow that was connecting the two. Shikamaru who was watching the fight, found himself gasping in shock. The ability Naruto was doing, looked similar to his Shadow Possession.

"What is this?" asked Sasuke getting frustrated that he couldn't move.

"I've only used this spell once. Sadly, this is only a last resort spell. Void Devil's Evil Puppetry." said Naruto with a smirk as he began to push more Magic into the attack.

Naruto soon began to sink into his shadow, the smile never leaving his face. Sasuke could only shiver as the feeling of being in a grave was all too much for him to handle. With Naruto now fully in the shadow, the shadow returned to Sasuke who began to shake. Just as the ref was about to call the match that Sasuke won, did Sasuke's arm move on it's own and grip his throat. Appearing out of Sasuke's shadow wit his hand around Sasuke's throat, Naruto smiled demonically as he began to tighten his grip.

"How does it feel? Hm?" asked Naruto as he sueezed tighter.

But that was when Naruto felt his heart beat irregularly. Dropping Sasuke as he clutched his head, he felt the curse mark on him begin to act up again. Drawing out his hideous Alpha Stigma. Storm clouds gathered above him as he tried to stop the dreaded power.

"Stay out of this." said Naruto as he clutched his left eye.

 **"But then where's the beauty? Death is always in the mix of life. Why not help them along?"** echoed the Alpha Stigma in his mind.

"Shut up." said Naruto looking up to Demiurge who had already pulled out a talisman.

 **"Let everything go. Let it all out. Make the world our play ground. Where we are its gods."** said the Alpha Stigma.

Quickly nodding to Demiurge. Naruto looked away as he dropped to the floor, the ability to hold the Alpha Stigma back was getting weaker and weaker the more Naruto tried. Feeling Demiurge slam the talisman onto his back, he breathed a sigh of relief as he slowly got back up. Only to see Demiurge shaking his head.

"i'm sorry my king. Look." he said.

Looking around he found the various fighters talking amongst themselves. Whispers were exchanged as Naruto's eyes darted everywhere. Landing on Kushina and Minato, he saw them gain looks of suspicion. Demiurge definitly had a point with not going any further. And with that slight cloud thing that happened over their heads was something that would very much raise red flags on the plane. Getting up and walking out the hall, Naruto, Lilith, Ferris and even Yuki followed him. Hiruzen watched them leave and chose it would sort of be a good idea to bring Naruto over into the final round of the Exams. But he just felt that it may end up in a serious bloodbath. He kept the idea in the back of his head just in case.

Naruto was moving slightly quicker than usual as he kept his head down and his hands in fists. He couldn't belive he nearly compromised himself like that. It was simply slander. How could he be so weak and allow something like this happen. Especially where he had the upper hand. Yuki jogged up to him and slammed him against the wall.

"Tell me. Did you do that on purpose?" she asked as Naruto shook his head.

"Naruto-sama was never planning on letting the power of the Alpha Stigam out. It simply happened on its own. My guess it has something to do with that mark on his neck." said Demiurge.

"That's right." said Naruto.

"This power is my curse to bear. Every time I gain control again, I keep saying to myself that I wasn't strong enough to hold it back. Everytime, he feel hate for myself."

"But you'd never hurt someone with it right?" said Yuki.

"Hate to ruin your dream. But Naruto has hurt many with it's power. Everything humane about him is switched off and he turns to a very destructive monster. The scrape which he did to Lilith-chan, was just him slightly resisting the power. When he's fully under the influence of the Alpha Stigma, he is capable of annilating an entire village like this in meer seconds." said Ferris with Naruto nodding.

Just as Naruto was about to say something, Yuki silenced him with a kiss to his lips. Naruto instantly picked up something different about the kiss. It held more passion and lust than anything else. She attacked him with suck passion that Naruto was completely taken back by her sudden advance on him. Breaking from the kiss, she looked into his eyes.

"As I said. I don't care. As long as you come back to me, and to who you are. I'll accept you even if you're the devil himself." said Yuki.

"You do realise that my being with me means certain death by those who have painted me as the bad guy." said Naruto with Yuki chuckling.

"I won't have it any other way. My love." said she kissed him back.

"Well. You wanna go grab something to eat?" asked Ferris.

"Sure, I got nothing else to do." said Lilith with Demiurge agreeing with her.

They walked off leaving the pair to their make out session. Looking back to no longer find them other than a slow descending swirl of dark Magic, Lilith smiled as she knew where they might have gone. Running to catch up with them, she smiled as they walked to any store they could find. Most likely they'd be going to find a dango store seeing it was the very stuff Ferris lived on.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto was on a winning streak in his match, only to have the Alpha Stigma trigger and him walking out of the match. will he be taken back into the finals? Or will he be sitting it out? As well, Yuki has decided, now is the time she fully gave herself to Naruto.**

 **She no longer cares about the issues she'd face with the whole issue about enemies being made. She just wants Naruto. Find out next time as to what they'll be getting up to in the next episode.**

 **Chapter 12.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter of Heir Of Bones.**

 **Before I begin, I have a very important anouncement to state first. After much talk with Arufal, the voice in my head. Now those who are just tuning in for the first time. Arufal was previous a demonic voice in my mind, but he got out just as I was about to seal them all away. Ever since then he and I have been fighting, but one day, I spoke face to face with him.**

 **Long story short, I managed to convince a demonic voice in my head to work with me. And he agreed. Now, onto my anouncement, after speaking with Arufal, we feel that the newest fanfic to be posted on Thrusday would be none other than Overlord Of All. A new fanfic I have been working on. I know last week I stated that A Demon's Humanity would be the newest one, but after going over the first chapter, I realised there were a few holes. So this Thursday will be the debut of the new fanfic, Overlord Of All.**

 **Enjoy the new chapter of Heir Of Bones.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 12: Lovers And Pleasures.

Waking up the next day, Naruto groaned at what conspired the previous day, and of last night. Looking around the room he found many of his clothing littering the floor. Some of said pieces of clothes were slightly shredded while others were just destroyed. But some of the pieces of clothing weren't his at all. Two of which were amtching set of purple lacy under garments. That was when his sense of feeling returned to him, just as someone snuggled deeper into him on the right, while a moan lept from her light.

Turning his head he found a certain woman who went by the name of Yuki Uzumaki-Namikaze. The very woman who confessed to always love him no matter what happens to him. Even going to the extent of giving her body to him. Oh what a night that was to keep in your mind.

 **Flashback. Lemon.**

Appearing in a swirling mass of Darkness, Yuki and Naruto were seen kissing more feverishly than their last kiss. Yuki had her legs latched around Naruto's waist while her nimble fingers scoured his back as she tongued his mouth. Braking from the kiss and getting off her Naruto, she made her way to the door and locked it. Hearing the click of the lock, she turned and smiled seductively to Naruto. Slowly walking to him while taking off her clothing, she licked her lips as the last of her clothes fell, leaving her in a lacy purple coloured bra and panties. Licking her lips at seeing that her little display to Naruto was giving her the desired effect she wanted. If the tent in Naruto's pants were anything to go by. And honestly, you couldn't blame him at all. Her smooth toned legs that seemed to go on and on. Her smooth stomach that had a slight athletic build to it and her breasts. Oh those glorious things. She looked to be a very easy DD boarder line E-Cup.

"Is someone excited?" she purred as she sauntered over to him.

"Yuki-chan, you're...you're..." stuttered Naruto as he watched her move to him.

He was about to continue if Yuki didn't place her finger on his lips and kiss him. Naruto instantly closed his eyes and pulled her deeper to him by placing his hands on her waist whileshe wrapped her hand around his waist. Slowly grinding herself against his crotch, she was awarded with a moan from his lips. Breaking from the kiss and pulling his shirt off in one go, she was this time tackled by his lips. She gasped as Naruto's tongue laced her own. She sort of liked the idea of being dominated. And now that she had found her one and only, she was planning on keeping it.

Finally getting Naruto out his clothes, the two layed sprawled on the bed in the underwear as they continued their make out session. Getting ontop of him, Yuki broke from the kiss and unclasped her bra, giving Naruto first glance access to her mounds.

"Do you like them?" she asked seductively as she ran her hands over her chest.

"I sure do." replied Naruto as he shot up and latched onto one of them.

Yuki shot her head back as she let a moan escape her lips. Naruto's tongue swirled around the nipple while his other hand went to knead the other. Yuki held his head close to her as her moans became more and more louder. Building to her inevitable climax. But she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

Seeing his cock straining through his pants, she smiled devilishly as her hand snaked down to his boxers and entered them. Naruto's teeth knicked her nipple as he felt her fingers wrap around his cock. He never felt anything like this from his other lovers. And neither from his mistresses. Yuki moaned louder as Naruto's teeth grazed her sensitive flesh. She slowly began to pump his cock she she stroked his head with the other.

After a few minutes, Yuki's climatic orgasm shot and broke through the air as she no longer could hold it in her anymore, while Naruto groaned as he coated her whole hand with his cum. Relaxing from their high, Yuki pulled her hand out from his boxers and looked at the white substance that stained her fingers. Smiling to Naruto, she brought her fingers to her mouth and slowlt began to suck the milk off them, while giving off very errotic noises while doing so. When her fingers were clean, she draped her chest with her wet fingers while locking eyes with Naruto.

"Mmm. So good." she said as she got off him and took off her panties with Naruto getting his boxers off.

"Yuki-chan. Are you sure about this?" asked Naruto.

"I promise, I've never been so sure in my entire life." replied Yuki as she climbed back onto the bed and licked Naruto's cheek.

"I don't want to feel that I am forcing you into this." said Naruto.

"You're not. Now, please. Be a good boy and make love to me." she purred as she lowered herself onto Naruto's lap.

Naruto's hands instinctly shot out to her waist, assisting her as she descended on Naruto's cock. Hitting a barrier, Naruto looked into Yuki's eyes as she slammed her lips onto his. Placing one hand on the back of her head, while the other carressed her rear end. Thinking it was time, Yuki brought herself up and slammed herself fully onto him. Breaking through her hymen in one go. Her painful screams were drowned out from the kiss she had with Naruto. After a full minute, she broke from the kiss as a smile graced her lips.

"You're inside. You're finally inside. I've wnted this for a long time." said Yuki as she adjusted herself ontop of him.

Naruto surged up and met her lips again. Yuki wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him closer to him. Moaning into his mouth as her tongue shot out to greet his, they found solice in one another. Sure the act they were doing was forbidden in the eyes of Kushina and Minato as they would never stand for the fact that their daughter was sleeping with a demon. But this moment was one they cherished. They loved one another, and they liked it.

"You're so beautiful." said Naruto breaking the kiss.

"So why don't you show me how beautiful I am." said Yuki as she soon found herself under Naruto who had locked her arms in place abover her head.

Grinning as he began to thrust into her, he latched his mouth onto one of her mounds, while his one hand let go of her wrist to knead the other. Yuki grabbed a handful of Naruto's hair and moaned as she began to move her hips against his crotch, bringing them closer to the inevitable. Moans from Yuki's lips shot out as she locked Naruto in place with her legs. He wasn't going anywhere. And why would he? She proved to him long ago that she wanted him, so why not give herself to him?

Naruto's thrusts became more aggresive and soon enough, he fired his seed deep into her womb. Yuki dug her nails into his back, making small and large cuts in his back as she howled in pleasure. Relaxing his muscles, Naruto rolled off her as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mmm. That was brilliant." said Yuki as she snuggled into Naruto's body.

"That it was." said Naruto as he drew her close to him while she rested her head on his chest.

 **Lemon end. Flash back end.**

Smiling as he kissed her forehead, she stirred awake as she looked into her lover's eyes. Reaching up and grabbing his cheek, she drew him close and kissed him on the lips.

"Morning." said Naruto only to have Yuki laugh so hard.

"More like great morning. Stud." she said as she ran her fingers across his chest and gave him another kiss.

"You're so beautiful." said Naruto as he cupped her cheek.

"That she is." came a voice from the doorway.

Even though Yuki locked the door last night, Ferris was known to have unbelieable lock picking skills. So for her to open a door like this one. Was child's play for her. Lilith and Demiurge accompanied her as they stepped through the door.

"We have a serious problem." said Ferris.

"Of course we do. What is it this time?" asked Naruto.

"The little incident you nearly had. Well let's just say that Hiruzen has decided to have you in the finals. He feels that you are to have another shot. Which leads us to one other thing. Those eyes of yours." said Lilith.

"I see. And I am to be trained in using them properly." said Naruto as Demiurge nodded his head.

"Ainz-sama mentioned something about a very powerful artefact that can help you come to grips with your powers. Shalltear-dono and Albedo-dono know about it. And they even know what it can do. But haven't seen it do it before." stated Demiurge.

"Then I know what I am to do." said Naruto.

"Yes. You are to go and train in this artefact to gain control over your Alpha Stigma." said Demiurge.

"Will you still come back and be with me?" asked Yuki sounding scared of losing her lover. Only to have Naruto kiss her on the lips.

"I promise. When I get back. I will have sex with you again." said Naruto having Yuki giggle.

"I'd like that." she said as she got off Naruto for him to get out of bed.

Walking to get dressed, Naruto realised that his nightmare was coming to an end. The Alpha Stigma, the very object that caused so much pain and suffering was coming to an end. He'd finally have control over it. With him dressed, he made his way to his teams and stood with them as Demiurge opened a portal for them.

"I'll see you soon." said Naruto as he winked to Yuki.

"Good luck, my love." said Yuki as Naruto vanished from sight.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has slept with Yuki and are now classified as lovers. She feels amazing after having sex with the one she loves and would gladly keep it hidden from her parents. But it would end very badly for her if they find out. As well, Naruto is now on his way to return to Nazarick to learn of the artefact that could save him from his suffering of the Alpha Stigma.**

 **Stay tuned as the reason why the artefact was hidden from him and was only told to him now.**

 **Chapter 13.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter of Heir Of Bones.**

 **First I want to say that the debut fanfic of Overlord Of All was brilliant. I'm very much happy that it is doing pretty well in it's child state, but soon it will grow up. As well, the newest chapter is here.**

 **The last place we left off Naruto was where he and his team have been placed into the next round of the Chunin Exams. But this is where things get interesting as that there is an item in the vaults of Nazarick that can help Naruto with his little problem. Control over the Alpha Stigma, but can it really do it? Help him control the awful power bestowed on his eyes?**

 **Read and find out.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 13: Dicoveries And Findings.

Walking along the path ways leading to the Tomb Of Nazerick, the place Naruto called home, we find the team making their way back to the place they each have come to call home. Each of them were very much attached to the great Tomb in their own way. To Lilith, it was a place she found solice and silence, not to feel hated for her being what she wanted to be. And on top of that. Becoming the lover of the new Overlord. To Ferris, this place was a very much home to where she could hone in on her powers as a swordswoman. Where she could just be herself and really unwind and feel at home. And much like Lilith, become the lover of the new Overlord.

Making it to the doors, they pushed them open and were immediately welcomed by the Pleiades as they bowed to them. But kept their heads even more low when they spotted Naruto.

"Welcome home Naruto-sama." they chimed.

"Great to be home. Where's my kaa-san?" asked Naruto as he took off his jacket.

"She's...Um. Helping with something at the moment." said one of the Pleiades.

Naruto just shook his head as he knew what they meant by that. They could simply blurt out what she was doing as they had to stay as formal as possible. Out of work hours sure, but during. Not a chance will they do it.

"I see. Seems like ever since they became lovers and then to being engaged, they can't keep their hands off each other." chuckled Naruto.

"Seems that way. But to be honest, they seem to be going at it more aggresively than before." said Lilith with Ferris nodding her head.

"Yeah. Last heard, was that Mikoto-dono sucked him off while Kyuubi-dono created 2 clones of himself and she jacked them off as well. She was covered in cum at the end of it." she said.

"I also heard that she was gang banged for more than 5 hours, by 5 clones. But then she killed the clones and fucked the original for another 5 hours. How much can she take before passing out?" said Lilith.

"Okay I'm outta here." said Naruto walkinh off to his chambers.

Honestly, when they got to those type of things, it was really hard for him to keep his composure when he could feel his tent pitch. Sighing as he opened the door and threw his shirt onto the bed, he turned to the mirror to find Naberal standing there with her in a bow.

"Welcome home Naruto-sama." she said.

Looking up her eyes widened when she took notice of the tent in Naruto's pants. Chuckling on the inside as to how her master just couldn't control himself she slowly undressed, knowing where this was going. Before becoming one of Naruto's mistresses, she took care of the boy every chance she could find. She really enjoyed him and when she found out about Naruto and Fuka, she retorted very violently. But with careful consideration, she asked Ainz to be Naruto's personal maid. He agreed to it, but never knew the true meaning behind her words.

So it was always the case with these two. Majority of the time. They would be formal with one another, but when Naruto became exceedingly horny, she'd be there to help him out. Sauntering over to him, she took his one hand and rested it on her left breast while her other hand trailed down and began to stroke him.

"Why don't you let me take some of that stress away? You've had it rough." said purred as she pushed him onto the bed.

 **Lemon.**

Getting into a sitting position, Naruto watched as Naberal got down on her knees and unzipped his pants. Licking her lips as the prize she was after shot up to meet her. Taking hold of it and slowly stroking it, she gave the shaft a lick as she looked into Naruto's eyes.

"Let me please you, Naruto-sama." she said seductively as she took him into her mouth.

Naruto's eyes closed as a groan of pleasure lept from his lips. Slurping and sucking sounds echoed through Naruto's chambers as Naberal continued to pleasure her master. But sadly, Naruto felt his balls tighten and his load was fired into her mouth.

Naberal moaned as she felt the cum of Naruto splash down her throat. Slowly pulling his cock out her mouth, with a popping sound at the end, she glanced up at Naruto with a very cocky smile on her face.

"Still can make you cum that fast eh?" she purred.

"Still can." replied Naruto as he grabbed her and pinned her on the bed.

Slamming himself into her, he was awarded with Naberal screaming as she wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her nails into his back. Starting slowly then building up, screams and howls of pleasure sounded as Naruto rammed himself into Naberal.

Naberal continued to dig her nails into his back, drawing blood from him as her walls tightened on his cock, milking it for everything he had. Naruto bit down on her neck while she climaxed and made a very nasty incision on his back from her climax. And that was when Naruto fired his load into her.

 **End lemon.**

Staying like that for a few minutes, Naruto soon pulled out of her and rearranged his clothes, buckling up his pants and then putting a new shirt on.

Naberal got dressed and ensured there was no evidence. The other Pleiades didn't know one of their own was sleeping around with the Overlord, but should she fall pregnant with his child, then there will be shit to fly. At the moment, they only knew that Naberal and Naruto's relationship was more than master and servant. Not in that way but to the point of being on friendly terms with each other.

"Thanks for the help Nabe-chan." said Naruto as he gave her a peck on the lips.

"Always a pleasure, Naruto-sama. Always a pleasure." said Naberal as she placed a hand on her stomach, feeling his cum slosh around in her womb. She was just slightly scared right now as she realised that, according to her talk with Albedo, she was going through her phase, where she was at the right time to mate and give birth. She needed to know. But who? Wait, Fuka, Naruto's other mistress. She knew that Fuka could keep her secret, so she made her way to tell her as soon as she finished removing the evidence.

Walking along the hallways and into the throne room. Naruto smiled as she spotted Kyuubi and Mikoto standing there. The swelling of Mikoto's stomach looked to be 7 months now pregnant. Naruto sat on his throne as Mikoto made her way to him and ruffled his hair.

"Welcome home sochi." she said as Naruto smiled to her.

"Glad to be home." replied Naruto before a silver blur shot into the room.

Slamming right into Naruto, he heaved as a very happy sounding woman was heard in his arms. Looking down, Naruto smiled as he brought his lips to hers. Meshing them in beautiful harmony.

"Ryu-chan. What a surprise." said Naruto.

"You'll be getting a more bigger surprise tonight. Big boy." said Albedo as she, Shalltear, Fu and Liessolette walked in.

"What a very nice surprise. But I have some other things to be taken care of." said Naruto with Albedo and Shalltear nodding.

"The time has come hasn't it. Where you learn from the artifact in the vaults to control the Alpha Stigma." said Albedo.

"That's the one." said Naruto.

"Well before we get to that. How about a little welcome home party. Just for us to say, welcome back from your trip to your old home." said Cocytus coming in as well.

"Alright, we'll have a party to welcome me back home. But after that, I must train." said Naruto with Albedo and Shalltear screaming in delight.

Cocytus walked out the throne room to inform the others about what would be happening later on. Fu walked up to the throne and sat on Naruto's other leg while Ryuuzetsu leaned her head against his chest. She decided to no longer wear her hair up and have it down. She really had to agree with Naruto, her fiance that she looked more ravishing than anything.

"So how was your trip to Konoha?" asked Fu as she ran her fingers across his chest, making him shiver in delight.

"Pretty good. How have things been here while I was away?" asked Naruto.

"Slightly awkward. Albedo-chan has been going nuts about being the one who would bare your child. She has made clothes from birth to 5 years. As well, she has taken it to locking herself in your room. We opened the door the one day and found her with a life sized pillow of you in the bed with her." said Ryuuzetsu making Naruto shake his head.

"Well, when we had sex, she mentioned she would be doing everything for the child." said Naruto.

"Well, now that you're home. How about a welcome home gift." said Ryuuzetsu with Fu licking her lips in agreement.

"What did you have in mind?" cooed Naruto as a smug smile spread across his face. Mikoto and Kyuubi knew what was going on and left to have a walk around the hold.

 **Lime.**

Both Ryuuzetsu and Fu slid off his lap and between his legs. Looking up and smiling seductively to him, they unzipped his pants. Fu licked her lips while her hand shot out to massage his sack. Ryuuzetsu too licked her lips and took the head into her mouth while she pumped the rest.

"Urgh. That feels good. Oh wow." said Naruto as he sat back in his throne with a smile as his lover and fiance pleasured him.

Taking his dick out her mouth, Ryuuzetsu moved to the side so Fu could get in as well. Sandwiching his cock between their breasts, they began to move up and down. A moan lept from Naruto's mouth as they gave him the best tit fuck of his life.

But he knew he wasn't going to last and grunted as the only warning as his cum shot out and onto the breasts.

 **Lime end.**

"Mmm. So delicious." said Ryuuzetsu as she attacked Fu's breasts and sucked Naruto's cum off. Fu moaned as she did the same to Ryuuzetsu. The scene before Naruto made him slightly horny, but he decided to hold it in until the party.

"Be seeing you around. Lover boy~" chimed the two of them as they got up and sauntered out the room.

Leaning on his throne, Naruto rubbed his temples at what he was getting into. He needed control of his mind. Every time the Alpha Stigma took control, he would be pushed into the back of his mind, waiting until someone closed his eyes. He didn't know what to expect when it came to the artifact, but he knew it was there to help him.

But his musings were cut short as a blonde blur shot into the throne room and slammed into him for the second time.

"Naru-chan." chimed the girl now in his lap.

Looking down Naruto smiled to her as she licked her lips and gave him a kiss on the lips. Breaking from the kiss and giggling at his expression, she placed a hand on his cheek.

"Lieselotte-chan. What a surprise." said Naruto as she ran his fingers across her back.

"Ready for a party?" she asked.

"You have no idea." replied Naruto.

"Before we do anything. There is someone I want you to meet." said Lieselotte turning to the door.

"You can come in now." she called.

The doors to the throne room opened up to reveal a woman with brunette long hair, a satchel type handbag around her shoulder, hourglass figure and wearing a blue bra and short pants. She had a tattoo on the left side of her stomach.

"And who might you be?" asked Naruto sitting back on his throne as Lieselotte leaned her head on his shoulder.

"My name is Cana. And I am Lieselotte-san's cousin." replied the woman with a bow.

"Are you now? Well, you certainly picked a very good time to jump into the game. Especially on my welcome home party." said Naruto with a smile.

"Well, I am very much excited about working with you." said Cana only to have Naruto shush her.

"Work? No no. I prefer the term: Arranged team building. Hopefully we can push past this formal thing. And really be something." said Naruto.

"Well then, I'll just have to take you up on your offer, stud." purred Cana with a wink.

Looking to Lieselotte who gave him a lick on the cheek, she smiled and climbed off him and made her way to the doors. Sitting back as a sigh escaped his lips. Naruto closed his eyes and began to think as to how he had come so far. Being raised by a man who had created a dynasty. The giving him the keys.

 **Party. Late afternoon.**

People spoke amongst each other, some danced, some ate. While some congratulated Mikoto for being such a brilliant mother to Naruto. Mikoto felt that she was just stealing the praise for someone else, but knew that she earned them as she took care of Naruto more than his own poor excuses for parents. Even Yuki came to the party, on the statement of Naruto to bring her here. She told her parents that she'd be going to a friend's house, but she really came here. She wore a very nice purple dress that came to her knees, matching shoes and a white purse in her hands.

But Naruto was no where to be found. Looking around as a Pleiades handed her a glass of champagne, Albedo franticaly searched for the love of her life. But she soon smiled as she made her way to the door which led out to the balcony. Pushing the doors open and being greeted by the feeling of a gentle breeze followed by the soothing crashes of the water along the coast, she made her way to Naruto.

"You know, the party's inside." she said making him to his head.

"Hey Albedo-chan." said Naruto making the succubus raise an eyebrow.

"What is eating at you?" she asked as she walked over to him.

"This...Not even 10 feet away from the very spot was the place I accidently unleashed my Alpha Stigma powers for the first time in this place. With you getting hurt in the process." said Naruto looking at the slightly visible scar on her arm that was barely concealed by the glove.

"It wasn't your fault." said Albedo placing a hand on her arm.

"I keep telling myself that. But every bloody time I say it wasn't me. I hear the Alpha Stigma laugh at me. Threatening me to let loose one more time." said Naruto.

"But I know you won't. You're a fighter. Even if the whole entire world turns black. You'll fight for everything you know and turn the colours back on." said Albedo as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Even though we have been through so much, your heart still beats with the passion and love for us. I love that about you." said Albedo.

"Albedo-chan, I don't know what to say. You've always been the one to help me through nearly anything. And what have I done?" asked Naruto as Albedo silenced his next sentance with a kiss.

"You given me more than anything in the world. Before you stole my heart, people would call me a slut, a whore. I just couldn't take it. And what did you say?" asked Albedo as Naruto's eyes widened.

"The lies they speak will turn to ash before your feet when judgement rains down from Heaven." replied Naruto with Albedo smiling while nodding her head.

"Those words were the only thing that really proved to me that someone actualy liked me for me. You stole my heart that day. And I'm giving you it again." said Albedo as she pushed him against the wall and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Naruto this time, didn't refuse the action he was getting. Wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her closer than ever, he slipped his tongue into her mouth while she wrapped an arm around his neck pulling him closer. But breathing became necessary and they pulled away from each other. Gazing into each other's eyes, they smiled lovingly to each other.

"Let's pick this up on the after party." said Albedo with Naruto agreeing.

Stepping into the ball room, they bumped into Yuki. She was extremely excited to see her lover with her, and she even didn't really care that Albedo had been the first to have sex with Naruto, she actualy didn't mind it as the Overlord was supposed to have many lovers and mistresses. But that was when Cocytus and Ryuuzetsu got everyone's attention.

"Firstly, I want to thank each and every one of you who came to this glorious occasion. Thank you to Sebas who along with the Pleiades got everything together. Thank you so much." said Ryuuzetsu as everyone clapped.

"And now. Onto the main occasion. There is a very secial someone who I think we should all give a hand to. Naruto-kun, has been the new soul to take the throne of the Tomb Of Nazerick. Ainz-sama. The man who took Naruto-kun in and raised him as his own, has given Naruto the very keys to being the one to lead us to victory. Despite his horrid power he holds in his eyes, he has each given us a tool that will help us grow into the people we wished to be. He gave us a new life. A new beginning. A new hope." added Ryuuzetsu with Cocytus grabbing a glass of champagne.

"To Naruto-sama. Long live the king." he chimed.

Everyone raised their glasses and proceeded to chime the words together. Naruto raised his glass to them and thanked each of them as the cheered for him. Yes, very much so. Long live the king. Long live Naruto. The party soon continued as planed and that was when Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning to find Fu, Albedo and Shalltear, he smiled to them while they licked their lips.

"You wanna get outta here?" purred Fu with and wink.

"Hmm. May need to take you up on that." said Naruto as they led him to his chambers and they closed the doors.

 **And scene.**

 **Yes I know, there is a fast lemon scene in the chapter as well as a lemon, but I promise you. There is more lemons that will come, for those of you who like that sort of thing. As well, Yuki is now extremely rebellious to her parents. They think she's going to a friend's place when in truth she came to Nazerick to party with Naruto and possible have more sex with him.**

 **But that is for another time.**

 **Chapter 14.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to a new chapter for Heir Of Bones.**

 **So the last place we left Naruto was where he had returned home to find everyone celebrating his arrival by throwing a home coming party for him. The only...okay the two reasons why he returned was because:**

 **1: He wanted to see his lovers again.**

 **2: He needed to know of this artefact that will help him gain control of his Alpha Stigma powers.**

 **As well, Naruto continues to feel ashamed when he injured Albedo because he lost control. Albedo has told him that she forgave him for what he did. And she even wishes...ahem...to be the mother of his children. Sure the children will not inherit the Alpha Stigma due to the reincarnation thing. Or, something interesting will happen. I'll create a poll for that. Vote if you wish Yes to the children gaining the Alpha Stigma power or no.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 14: Learning And Teachings

 **With Naberal.**

With the day breaking for a new start. Naberal stood with Fuka in the bathroom of the Tomb. She told her about what she may be fearful of and Fuka told her she had nothing to fear regarding the child. Sure the child will be in the branch family. But that didn't mean the child will be shunned and scorned for the rest of his/her life.

 **Beep Beep Beep.**

Looking down at the test, the two women's eyes widened at what they were seeing. Fuka embraced Naberal at what she had just seen on the screen.

"Congratulations Naberal-chan. You're gonna be a mother." said Fuka as she squeezed the poor Pleiades.

"I-I'm gonna be a mother." said Naberal as she placed her hand on her stomach and smiled.

She would be giving birth to Naruto's child. No point in hiding it from the other Pleiades any longer. The slowly growing stomach will be noticed soon and they'd begin the questioning. She had to let Naruto know of this.

 **With Naruto.**

Groaning as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked about the room to find empty glasses and still half full champagne bottles lay everywhere. All around were every single girl that ever loved Naruto. Albedo and Yuki rested at his chest, Shalltear and Ryuuzetsu at his waist, Cana and Lieselotte snuggled into Ryuuzetsu and Shalltear with Cana on the left and Lieselotte on the right, and Fu on Naruto's chest, still connected to him at the waist.

Last night had to be one of the best parties ever in Naruto's mind. It was nice to let loose every once in a while. Hearing Yuki moan he turned his head to meet her beautiful eyes. Naruto smiled as she leaned up for a kiss to which Naruto gladly gave.

"Morning." she purred.

Naruto smiled to her and gave her a peck on the forehead.

"A morning to you too. Yuki-hime." replied Naruto.

Slowly each of the others woke up and walked out the room, or in Albedo and Cana's case. Limp out the room after getting dressed, leaving Ryuuzetsu and Naruto in the room.

"What do you plan on doing with the artefact when you get to it?" asked Ryuuzetsu as she layed in the bed while Naruto got dressed.

"Dunno actually. I don't even know if it will help me at all." said Naruto as Ryuuzetus giggled.

"The leader of the Tomb Of Nazerick is not sure? How will you lead us?" asked Ryuuzestu with Naruto smiling to her.

"Very funny. See you when I get back." said Naruto as his gave her a kiss.

Ryuuzetsu closed her eyes as Naruto closed the door behind him, she was really happy for being with him, as well as him choosing her above all other female inmates. She felt, when Naruto chose her, was overwelming love for him. Even deciding to become his fiance without batting an eyelid.

Naruto didn't mind what she called him, as long as she knew that Naruto cared for her, she could call him whatever she wanted. She liked that about him, but she never dared challenge his anger especially with those eyes of his. But that was hopefully coming to an end with the artefact coming into play.

Naruto walked the hallways, somehow being guided by a powerful force that drew him to the place where he needed to go. He had never been to the vaults, but he was extremely curious as to what to expect. Along the halls he met up with Mikoto and Kyuubi. Giving them a smile while he received a hug from Mikoto, he made his way further down and came to a stop by two massive silver doors. Placing his hands on them, he pushed them opened and found a very long corridor with various statues. But that was when something caught his eye. Walking to him was his father figure. Ainz. Ainz stopped before Naruto and drew him into a hug which Naruto responded to by hugging his surrogate father back.

"It is time for you to know of the power you hold." said Ainz with Naruto nodding his head.

"I understand." said Naruto as Ainz turned around and led him along the corridor.

"These are the previous leaders of the Tomb. I was the youngest of them all to ascend to the throne. But then you took that from me." chuckled Ainz as they walked soon came to a door at the end of the hall.

"Beyond this door is the very artefact you need to help you control that power of yours. But keep in mind. Once you've begun, you can't back out. You must continue forward." said Ainz as Naruto smiled to him.

"I will not let you down." said Naruto as Ainz nodded his head and pushed the doors open.

In the vaults were many objects that looked to be so rare they would easily make the most richest man alive go broke. Swords that looked so powerful and elegant lined the walls. Suits of armor lined the wall and while a series of artefacts were placed along the back wall. But in the middle was the artefact that Naruto needed.

It was a stone obilesk that gave off a very holy and pure feeling. Ainz walked over to the artefact and placed his hand on the smooth surface.

"This is it. This will help you gain control of your powers. As well, one word of caution. You are to not be disturbed. I'll notify Naberal to tell everyone to not disturb you as you go through this." said Ainz as he waited for Naruto's reply.

"I'll do it." said Naruto as he took a step forward.

"Good. Be careful." said Ainz making Naruto snicker.

"You sound like Mikoto Okaa-san." said Naruto.

"Whatever. Just get one with it." said Ainz as he stepped away from the obilesk.

Walking to the great stone object, Naruto could feel the power of the obilesk getting stronger and stronger. Not even being 10 feet away from it, an arc of powerful energy shot out from it and connected with him in the chest. Naruto's body went limp as he was lifted off the ground as his eyes shot a brilliant blue colour. Ainz smiled at this notion and walked out the vault. It had been a few months since he last walked the halls.

Turning down a corner he came face to face with Shalltear and Albedo. The two of them were completely happy at seeing the man they used to call father. Ainz gave each of them a hug as he made his way along the hallways being followed by them. He asked them to follow him because he needed to discuss a few things. A little further along down the line, Ainz had gathered everyone that every knew and still know Naruto, including Lieselotte and Cana.

"As you all know, in the vaults is the artifact that will help Naruto control his Alpha Stigma powers. The artifact was placed there just before I was to ascend to rejoin Kami in Heaven. Kami felt it was now time for Naruto to restore the power of the Alpha Stigma to its glory without the demon inside it." said Ainz.

"But won't that kill him?" asked Fu.

"Not if he uses the artifact to destroy the demon in the Alpha Stigma." replied Ainz.

"But how long will it take?" asked Ryuuzetsu.

"Days, weeks, maybe even months. It all depends on how fast Naruto can get that demon out before the artifact kills hi,." said Ainz.

"But you said that the artifact will help him?" asked Lilith.

"It is. But it slowly feeds off his Mana. Should he run out, it will cut into his life force, and from there. Death." replied Ainz.

"We can't have him die like that." said Sebas.

"Glad to see your sense of loyalty hasn't changed Sebas. Yes, do everything you can to keep Naruto alive. Every small bit helps in the lond haul." said Ainz as he vanished from sight.

"So, how do we go about giving Naruto power, when we are not to disturb him?" asked Ferris.

"There may be a way." said Mikoto with Kyuubi nodding his head.

"How?" asked Fu.

 **"Myself and Nanabi are contracted to Naruto-sama. We can supply him with power from you all."** said Kyuubi with Nanabi now seeing what he meant.

"Then its settled. On a daily basis, we will supply Naruto-kun with power to ensure he survives this thing." said Albedo.

"Yes. Let's do it." said Shalltear with everyone agreeing to it.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has gone into the vault to now get the demon out of his mind. From there, he can learn how to fully use the Alpha Stigma in his own way. As well, vote if you wish to have the Alpha Stigma become a bloodline or not. Here is the scripts on how it will go down.**

 **Vote yes: The Alpha Stigma given by Kami will be completely rewritten and turned into a newere, cleaner version where those of Naruto's bloodline gain the power of the Alpha Stigma, slowly turning the world from a chakra world, to one with Mana.**

 **Vote no: The Alpha Stigma will be completely cleaned and will no longer corrupt the host anymore. Instead it will be used as an amplifier. Using one's own Mana into their powerful new eyes, their Mana reaches new heights and will be used like that only for a few minutes until it needs to recharge.**

 **Vote for your choise. Voting poll will be closed in 2 weeks. Get voting and let me know of what you wish to see.**

 **Chapter 15.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter of Heir Of Bones.**

 **I've been doing some serious thinking and with the help of a fanfic author. I will not mention his name and no he's not the same author.**

 **With his help I can now create two new fanfics. One being a AVP Naruto crossover but I'm debating on making it a Starcraft Naruto crossover as Sarah Karrigan is in there.**

 **The next is a Naruto Bayonetta crossover. In that fanfic, Naruto will be a half Warlock. That is all I'll tell you.**

 **And from another fanfic author. I've accepted his challenge and will begin the creation of a new fanfic again. This one will have Naruto and Hera from Percy Jackson and the Olympians. It will be a strict Hera x Naruto. But I am looking at making it a harem. But the main pairing will be Naruto x Hera.**

 **These new fanfics are currently in the birthing process and will be made soon. Unfortunately, I've promised the authors that the new fanfic's first chapters will be seen by them. And when I get the green light. I have to wait until one of my other fanfics is ready to be put to rest.**

 **As well, the poll has been closed. And the Alpha Stigma will be turned into a bloodline.**

 **As well, next week until 3rd of January next year I'm on production break. I'll be seeing you soon in the next year. Please don't feel that I have abandoned you guys and girls at all. I'm simply relaxing until Christmas and the new year is done. Thank you all.**

 **But until then.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 15: Dominance And Control.

Right now it was Cana's turn to give Naruto some Magic to keep him alive. Imagine her reaction when she stepped into the vault and found Naruto there, floating on more than ten feet off the ground while an arc of some strange energy was shooting out from the obilesk and latched latching onto him.

To be honest, she didn't want her lover to die. Sure she slept with him on the party. And she sure as hell enjoyed the feeling of him inside her. She didn't want to lose that. She instantly sat down and began to to push her Magic into Naruto, rejuvinating him as he continued to do what he was doing in his mind.

 **With Albedo.**

Albedo kept pacing back and forth. She still couldn't get over the fact of such a development. Yuki was in the same position as she too sat on the bed, biting her thumb nail as she tried to process what was going on. Let me explain.

During the party, both of them insisted that Naruto should go all out on them. And all out he went on them. It was the best night they had ever experienced. In their hands was a pregnancy test and both had positive signs on them. They were both pregnant with Naruto's child. Albedo was extremely happy, but the reason why she was pacing was because a Succubus will give birth to a child in about 3 months. It was due to their high rates of demonic energy inside them. Yuki was slightly worried as she knew her parents would eventually find out about the child inside her. But all that soon turned to dust when she realised, she didn't give two shits about her parents. They betrayed Naruto, and now that she had his child, she would ensure that they would know it.

Both women lookes at each other and smiled to one another. They were going to have his children. They were going to be mothers. They were going to have a family. And they welcomed the idea with open arms.

Shalltear was right now walking along the coast of the TOmb along with Lieselotte. Both of them had developed a tight bond. They would share anything with each other and it was the best thing that ever happened to them. Shalltear liked sharing her stories with Lieselotte and she found her to be a very good listener. Even on occasions, she would allow Shalltear to drink her blood. She was gentle when it came to taking blood, and she even found Lieselotte's blood to be delicious, but not as mind blowingly good as Naruto's. But tasty nonetheless.

"You think he'll make it through?" asked Shalltear.

"Of course he will. After all, he needs to protect both of you." said Lieselotte as she watched Shalltear's hand move to her stomach and rub it.

 **In Naruto's mind.**

Right now Naruto's was moving through his sub conscience. His past days played out before him as he moved along the corridors. He remembered each of these like it was yesterday. The pain and sheer feeling of what Kushina and Minato did to him. Stopping at one of the images frozen in time, Naruto felt so much sadness as he remembered what happened.

This image was of when he awoke the Alpha Stigma for the first time. He was training with friends. Or more like "friends". And Kiba pushed too far. Resulting in Naruto to lose it. His Alpha Stigma power shot through the sky and turned everything black. Red bolts of lightning and the sound of thunder drummed in their ears.

By the time he came to. Kushina and Minato were called into the office to where they were to explain what had happened. Minato told Hiruzen that this child wasn't theirs and that the child would not leave them alone. Hiruzen snapped stating that Naruto deserved better and not to be treated like an animal.

When they got home, Kushina hit Naruto and told him that it was all his fault. That Kiba was so injured and will probably never recover. Naruto responded byt stating that Kiba pushed him too far. Minato responded by back handing Naruto into the floor to where he began to push his head into the floor.

He stated that Naruto was so worthless and spineless to not even do anything. That he'd be even lucky to survive his 9th birthday. Because he may never have one.

"They treated me like shit." said Naruto as he removed his hand from the image and turned to see a demonic version of himself making his way to them.

 **"Damn right. They never cared for us. But Yuki does. She loves you. But I suspect this will be a repeat episode of what happened then."** said the demon.

"Why do they treat me like that?" asked Naruto.

 **"They feared our power. They feared us. They will never accept us. I see what had been going on in the world. How you have been staying above the waters. Above the pain and suffering. I've never known what it is like to have a friend. I'll be gald to give you full control of the Alpha Stigma. And the full power of myself."** said the demon.

"But what will happen to you?" asked Naruto.

 **"I will join the Alpha Stigma. And will become one with it. The Alpha Stigma is yours. Well done."** said the demon as he faded out of existance.

Naruto's eyes soon began to burn at full force. Making him drop down as he clutched his eyes and soon enough felt the solice of hearing his own mind for the first time in many years.

Opening his eyes he found them to be that of the Alpha Stigma. But not the Alpha Stigma he knew of. The iris was now blue instead of red while the Alpha Stigma now was a red colour. Things in the Alpha Stigma was now his to control. It was his. His at last.

At that moment, Naruto was blinded by a brilliant light. Shielding his eyes as the light continued its assault on his eyes he heard a female's voice from the light.

"Naruto. Like everything in this world. There must be control. For years the demon that wormed its way into the Alpha Stigma has seen the error of its ways thanks to what you have done. You can turn the tide in creating a better place. Those who have the power of Magic, and those that hold a burden can find peace. Knowing that they are looked over. As well, the Bijuu in every single human is now under your control and is now out their hosts. You are their master now. And will pass down the mantle of master to one of your children. Take great care. And the power of the Alpha Stigma. Be passed down through your bloodline now." said the voice as the light died out.

Returning to what he originally was. He found himself back in his body outside his mind. Seeing Cana standing there with her eyes widened, she watched as Naruto descended to the ground as the obilsek ceased its hum and slowly began to vanish from sight.

"Is...Is it really you? Naruto-kun?" asked Cana slightly worried.

Naruto simply smiled to her while the gleam in his eyes shone that proved to Cana that it was really him. Cana screamed in happiness as she tackled him to the floor. Naruto chuckled as he rubbed her back.

"How long was I in there?" asked Naruto.

"Close to 2 weeks." said Cana as she broke the hug and looked into his eyes.

"I'm simply thankful to have you. And I will never do anything to change that." said Naruto as his now controlled Alpha Stigma flared to life and scaring Cana to death.

"Relax. It's now mine to control." said Naruto as Cana relaxed when she heard those words that he was in control.

"As long as you now have command over it. I'm all with you." said Cana as Naruto kissed her on the lips.

"I know you do. And I thank you for it." said Naruto as Cana pounced on him.

 **Lemon.**

Wrapping her legs around his waist, she licked her lips as she gazed into his eyes. Running her fingers through his hair, she brought his face in for yet another kiss. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer causing her to gasp into the kiss, giving Naruto the opening he needed. Pushing his tongue into her mouth, Cana moaned as their tongues began to play with each other's. Cana loved how Naruto made her feel go good. She soon flet his hands snake around and unhook her bra, exposing her gorgeous orbs to him. Naruto broke the kiss and latched his mouth onto one of them.

Cana let out a moan of pleasure as Naruto's tongue swirled around the tip while he played with the using his other hand. Cana's moans soon turned into full blown screams as she slowly layed on her back, with Naruto ontop of her. And soon enough, she orgasmed as her body went wild from Naruto just sucking on her breasts.

Cana soon came down from her high as she smiled sultry like to Naruto. Slowly unzipping his pants, she watched as his eyes glazed over in pleasure. Turning the tables to where she was now ontop of him, she slowly began to move down. Planting kisses along his body till she got to her prize. Pulling down his pants allowing his cock to spring free, she licked her lips once more as she gave the shaft a long lick.

Taking the entire thing into her mouth, she began to bob her head back and forth. Milking Naruto for her tasty treat. Naruto threw his head back in pure bliss. He really had to give Cana credit here as she was pretty good at doing this. And she definitely got what she wanted when Naruto grunted and fired his seed into her waiting mouth.

Swallowing it all, she smiled to him as she licked up what didn't make it into her mouth. With his cum off her face and in her stomach, she leaned back and spread her legs, making a come here motion, she watched as Naruto drove forward, his cock sheathing itself into her snatch. Moaning loudly as he entered her, she threw her arms around his neck and drew herself close to him. Slowly moving inside her, Cana's breathing began erratic as Naruto began pumping deeper and deeper into her, hitting her womb everytime he moved in and out of her.

Cana's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she howled his name. Naruto soon felt his release coming up and Cana apparently knew it as well.

"Cana-chan." said Naruto as he watched her nod.

"I know. Let's do it together." said Cana.

Moving in sync, they cried out as the came. Cana all over his shaft while Naruto shot his load into her.

 **Lemon end.**

Slowly getting dressed, Cana wrapped her arms around Naruto as she gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Thank you so much." she purred.

"For what? All I did was have sex with you." said Naruto only to hear her giggle.

"You may think it like that. But actually you..." trailed Cana as she blushed while placing her hand on her stomach.

"Oh I see now. You're now pregnant." said Naruto with Cana smiling a joyful smile as she nodded her head.

"I am. And you're going to be a father." said Cana.

"I promise. I'll take care of our children." said Naruto as Cana gave him a kiss.

"I know you will." said Cana as they made their way out the vault to meet the others. It was nearly time to return to Konoha for the finals.

 **And scene.**

 **So now Naruto has complete control over the Alpha Stigma and now it is a bloodline. As well, thank you all for those who have voted. And I'm sorry for what I did with the poll. Of ending it so soon. But I had to see what you guys and girls wanted with the Alpha Stigma.**

 **Thank you all.**

 **Chapter 16: Invasions And Revealings.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **As expected, I have returned from my Production break. I hope you all enjoyed the holidays and had a wonderful time as much as I have. So without further delay.**

 **And may you all have a brilliant year.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 16: Findings And Gifts.

Walking out the vaults with Cana clinging to his arm as she hummed. The feeling of Naruto warm sperm sloshing inside her felt really good, and she sure felt alive knowing that she was now pregnant with his child. Naruto gave her ass a playful slap causing her to yelp in surprise.

"Darling. You know how that makes me feel." purred Cana as she playfully slapped his arm.

"I know. That's why I did it. As well, there is another thing you should know." said Naruto making Cana tilt her head in confusion.

"What is it?" she asked.

"After the demon in the Alpha Stigma left, I was visited by Kami. She told me that I now have complete control over it. And the Alpha Stigma will no longer be used as a reincarnation thing. It is now passed down through blood." said Naruto making Cana's eyes widen at what he was saying.

"Does that mean...?" she trailed as Naruto slowly nodded his head.

"Yes it does. It means our children will all have the Alpha Stigma in their eyes." said Naruto making Cana giggle.

"Well then, you have some teaching to do when they awaken it." said Cana.

"I know. And they will all be born with Mana instead of Chakra." added Naruto as Cana rested her head on his shoulder.

"I don't care. As long as they are our children." said Cana as Naruto slung his arm around her shoulder and gave her a kiss on the head.

"I love you." said Naruto as Cana smiled.

"I love you too." said Cana as they finally made it to the top hallways.

They spotted Mikoto and Kyuubi, but they were accompanied by others. And Naruto knew that they were the Bijuu.

 **"And through there is the throne room..."** trailed Kyuubi as he turned to see Naruto there. Mikoto was so happy to see her surrogate son okay and tackled him to the ground as she crushed him.

"Are you okay? Have you won? Are you really Naruto?" she asked.

"Yes Iam okay. I wouldn't be here if I lost and I am still me." said Naruto as he rubbed Mikoto's back.

"Thank Kami. I thought you were going to die." said Mikoto.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." said Naruto with a sweatdrop as Kyuubi approached them

 **"Welcome back my king."** said Kyuubi.

"Thank you. I take it these Bijuu are a result of the Alpha Stigma being now mine." said Naruto as Kyuubi nodded.

 **"Yes. They suddenly appeared and asked if they could be placed under your command."** said Kyuubi.

"Must be the thing that Kami said that I now have more to command." said Naruto.

"Looks that way. Now isn't it time for you to gain them as summons?" asked Mikoto getting off Naruto.

"Sure." said Naruto getting up.

One by one, the Bijuu swore allegance to Naruto and one by one, single Tomoe burned into his back. It was incredible as he never thought he could have full command over them all.

With the Bijuu now contracted to Naruto, he made his way over to his chambers and found Albedo and Yuki there. Cana went off to find Lieselotte. Leaving Naruto with his two lovers.

"What's with the sad looks?" asked Naruto.

"We...We're..." they stammered as their eyes darted all over the place.

"Heh. Let me guess. You're both pregnant." said Naruto making the girls' eyes widen.

"How did you know?" asked Yuki.

"Cana is pregnant with my child as well, and I'm guessing a few of the others are as well." said Naruto as Shalltear sneezed.

"Yes. We both carry your child." said Albedo as she and Yuki smiled to him.

"I promise, this will be the best thing that has ever happened. I will do my best to raise our children with care and love." said Naruto as Yuki got up and gave him a kiss.

"We know." she said as Naruto dove in for another kiss to which Yuki gladly accepted.

"There is one other thing." said Naruto breaking the kiss.

"The children will also bear the Alpha Stigma."

"So this means the Alpha Stigma is now a bloodline." said Albedo as Naruto nodded.

"Yes. The Alpha Stigma is now a bloodline. And this will be the gift to our family." said Naruto as Albedo was brought into the hug.

Albedo kissed her lover and slipped her tongue into his mouth, Yuki didn't like being left out so she turned the kissing into a three way kiss. After a full minute of kissing one another, they broke it and looked lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I think it is time to get back to the village to get that stupid Exam done." said Yuki.

She had completely turned her back on everything her parents drilled into her. She hated it all. The only thing her mind could think of right now was to raise the family she was going to have with Naruto in the Tomb Of Nazerick. She was already picking names for the child or children if they were twins.

"I agree. Don't worry Albedo-chan. I'll be back before you know it." said Naruto only to have Albedo shake her head.

"Not happening. We're all coming with. We want to see you wipe the floor with the others." said Albedo making Naruto smirk.

"Okay then. Then we'll be leaving soon." said Naruto with Albedo nodding her head and leaving the room with Yuki and Naruto staying behind.

"Are you okay with being with my children?" asked Naruto only to have Yuki giggle to him.

I wouldn't have it any other way. As well, I have been thinking of names." said Yuki with Naruto sitting on the bed with her doing the same.

"Okay, and what names have you come up with?" asked Naruto.

"For a boy, I was thinking on Rokuro. And If it were a girl. Benio." replied Yuki.

"I like those names. Has a nime ring to it. Thank you for everything you have done." said Naruto as he hugged Yuki to which she did the same.

After a few minutes they got everything packed and ready to head back to Konoha. Ferris and Lilith had everything they needed, or more like everything they had in their rooms. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at them and tell them that they'd be back soon and they shoouldn't have taken everything they have with them. But they insisted on it. Coming close to the gates, they admitted their passes and made their way to a place they could use to rest their heads. They pretty much stopped at a hotel while Yuki went back home to her parents. They were still under the assumption that their daughter went to achieve greater power on her own. But it wasn't the case.

Yuki would be in for a very nasty surprise when she opened the door to her home.

"Welcome home Yuki-san." said Kushina as she hugged her daughter.

"Hello kaa-chan." replied Yuki as she hugged her mother back.

"There is something we should discuss." she said as Minato walked into the room.

"Okay. About what?" asked Yuki hoping that she wasn't caught out about her secret relationship with Naruto.

"You are awere of the Uchiha Clan being the only strong clan there was in Konoha yes?" said Minato.

"Yes? What is this got to do with me?" asked Yuki.

"The only survivor, is a boy named Sasuke. It has always been a goal for us to try and get an alliance with them. And now we can. He has already said yes." said Kushina with a smile.

"Yes to what?" asked Yuki not liking where this was going.

"You and Sasuke will be getting married at the end of the Exams. Get to know him and give yourself to him when the time comes. We're so proud of you." said Minato only to have Yuki sprint out the house.

"Was that alittle too sudden?" asked Minato to Kushina who was shaking her head.

"She'll come to it." said Kushina.

Yuki had never been so upset in her life. Her parents had basically sold her out like they did. How low could they have gone to have her being married off to a man she never even knew about. She sprinted straight to the hotel Naruto was staying in. Shooting up the stairs and slamming the door open, she found Naruto who was putting his weapons on the chair next to the bed. He turned to see the streams flowing down her cheeks as she gazed upon him.

"Oh Naruto-kun. It's bad." she said as she flew into his arms.

"Easy. Take a deep breath." said Naruto as he sat her down and wiped her tears away.

"My kaa-san and tou-san. They are making me marry an Uchiha named Sasuke." said Yuki as the tears slowed down but not fully stopped.

"I've heard that name. He's Mikoto-okaa-san's son." said Naruto.

"But it's not right. I want to marry you. Have a family with you. And grow to an old age and die with you. I don't want to be in a family I don't know. I want to be in one where I can say I am happy with." said Yuki as Naruto turned her head to face his.

"And what happiness do you want?" asked Naruto only to have Yuki bring her arms around him and draw him close. She hugged him as tight as she could in fear that if she let go, he'd no longer be there with her.

"I want to be by your side forever. I want to be happy with you. I want happiness that I can wake up to and say good morning with love. That is what I want." said Yuki only to have Naruto kiss her on the lips to which she responded to and opened her mouth and moaned into the kiss.

Breaking the kiss to find her eyes glazed over as if to say why he broke such a wonderful thing. Naruto smiled and gave her lips a peck.

"I will always do my best to love you. If you want, I can take you away from this hellhole and give you everything you ever wanted." said Naruto as Yuki gave him a loving smile.

"I'd love that. But let's do it at the end of this whole thing. Thank you for that." said Yuki as she got up with Naruto.

"Anytime my love." said Naruto as he stroked her arm and gave her a final kiss with Yuki pinning him before her.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto and the others have returned. But what is this? Kushina and Minato have conspired behind her back and made an arranged marriage with one of the last Uchiha? Things are getting too out of hand and Yuki doesn't like this and now that Naruto knows, things will be getting seriously heated. How far is Naruto willing to push for the safety of his loved ones?**

 **Chapter 17: Invasions And Revealings.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter of Heir Of Bones.**

 **So the last thing that happened in the previous chapter is that Naruto found out from Yuki, his lover that Kushina and Minato have arranged a marriage between her and the last Uchiha in Konoha.**

 **He is completely pissed but he will refrain himself from doing anything stupid. At least not until the finals are finished.**

 **So here is the new chapter for this fanfic.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 17: Invasions And Revealings.

Waking up the next morning to find Yuki sleeping naked next to him while he too himself was in the nude. Yesterday he swore that he'd keep her safe and that she shouldn't feel lost or lonely as he'd always be there for her.

Looking over to his right he found Ryuuzetsu sleeping there with him, also naked. That was when he remembered again. When Yuki and him were busy having some very good sex, she joined in and turned it into a threesome.

Slowly moving out of them only to wake up Yuki, he got dressed along with her.

"Today's the day huh?" she asked as Naruto nodded his head.

"It is. Are you sure you're ready to show your parents who I am?" asked Naruto as Yuki replied to that by a kiss on the lips.

"I am." she replied.

"Let's go." said Naruto.

"Yes. Let's." said Yuki as Naruto opened the door and they walked out of their apartment, ready to get this done.

Once they made it to the stadium, Yuki spotted her parents in the crowd while Hiruzen gave them a speech on how proud he was of all of them making it this far. Once he finished the speech, the others went up leaving Yuki and Naruto on ther grounds. They were the first match up.

"You ready?" asked Naruto as he got into a fighting stance.

"You bet, but first. There is one thing we should do." said Yuki with Naruto catching her drift.

Walking over to each other, Yuki threw her arms around him as Naruto placed his hands on her waist. Looking over to Kushina and Minato, Yuki smirked as they watched their faces turn into confusion and worry. Deciding to shove it in their faces, she brought her lips to his and placed a kiss on his own. Naruto welcomed the kiss and inserted his tongue into her mouth. Many of the people gathered were completely shocked by this revelation. That the proud daughter of Kushina and Minato was kissing a man not of the village.

Breaking from the kiss with Yuki licking her lips. She looked up to her parents and saw their faces were racked with malice and hatred. Smiling sadisticly at what she did got her the desired result, she got into a stance along with Naruto doing the same.

"Just know I won't be pulling punches." said Yuki as she looked to her lover.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." said Naruto smiling to her.

"Hajime." said Genma in a shaky voice at what he witnessed.

Naruto shot back and summoned up as much Dark Magic as possible. Getting ready he clasped his hands together as the skies crackled and groaned. Looking over to Yuki he winked to her as mist came out his mouth.

"Devil Synchronization." said Naruto as purple lightning struck where Naruto was.

From a bystander's point of view. They could see in the lightning, parts of the body looking to be as if they were being ripped apart, blood going everywhere and all manner of gruesome things. But luckly, those who loved Naruto including Yuki saw otherwise. As Naruto was taking on his most powerfulest form of Magic. This one ability was a full on gateway for him to use Diabolical Extremities. His most powerfulest form of attack. But this form of Magic was a double edge sword. The more power drawn from the pool, the more the caster will begin to experience a change in their powers and humanity. Slowly taking on a more demonic form.

Naruto only used it once and he felt that it would be something he would either enjoy or dread.

But he couldn't stop it as he once it is called up, it can't be stopped until it relaxes inside him. And that varied. Once the lightning show subsided, Naruto stood there. His Devil Sync shown for everyone to see. His hair dyed white as snow. His covered his a black trench coat with red lining it and his eyes glowed along with his nails being claws. ( **A.N.** Here is a link to see what he looks like. . /fairytailfanon/images/8/8d/Screen_Shot_2015-12-02_at_11.38.40_ /revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/225?cb=20151202163941).

Yuki had often heard stories from Albedo and Shalltear about the power Naruto could access and how it slowly affected him. So far, only 1/100th of his DNA was a devil's, but evertime Naruto uses this power, that number was slowly growing. Looking over to him as black mist slowly crept off his body, Yuki licked her lips as she was now seeing the famed Devil Sync before her very eyes. She certainly liked what she was seeing though.

 **"Like what you see?"** questioned Naruto as he smiled showing his teeth to be razor sharp.

"Damn right." replied Yuki as she charged forward.

Naruto dodged and attacked back at Yuki. But Naruto had the advantage as with his powers being heightened like this, he was able to compete with her and most easily win. But he was slightly holding back as he didn't want to injure her too much as he may injure his child in the process. Giving Yuki the opportunity, he on purpose of course, stepped wrong giving her the opening to land a very successful hit. She smiled at this, not knowing that Naruto did it on purpose. Naruto skidded along the ground and crouched down as he looked over to her as she taunted him by waving her hand as a motion to bring it.

 **"Don't get full of yourself."** said Naruto as he charged.

As the two fought, Kushina and Minato stared on in horror at what their daughter did. She completely went against their wishes of getting married to Sasuke. She had completely spat in their faces when she gave that man a kiss on the lips with tongue being added to the mix. Kushina looked over to Minato who stared on at the fight.

"Why did she give that man a kiss?" she whispered to Minato.

"I don't know. But we can't have this. He must be put down should he try and interfere with what he have planned for her." said Minato as he clenched his teeth.

"We're giving the best to her. He can't come into the mix with the plans of her and Sasuke getting married." said Kushina as she watched her husband get up from his seat.

She too followed suit and made their way down to the stadium to put this idiot into his place of trying to weasel his way into family affairs. But what they didn't know was that due to Naruto's prowess being heightened, he was also able to hear the conversation they had. And he knew just how to play this one out.

As he charged forth again to Yuki, chains made of chakra shot out the floor and wrapped around him, locking him down in place as Kushina and Minato walked over to them. Stopping the match, everyone watched on at what Minato and Kushina were planning on doing.

Kushina was the first to make her way to him. Rearing a punch, she shot it straight into his jaw. Naruto grunted slightly from the impact as a small crunching noise was heard. Kushina was then seen clutching her hand slightly as she glared daggers at Naruto.

 _'What is this guy's jaw made of? Lead?'_ __she thought as she slowly rubbed her hand.

"How dare you? How DARE you? You would dare weasel your way into our daughter's life? She is to be married to the last Uchiha. She is honored to marry such a privileged man as him." spat Minato glarring at Naruto who chuckled to himself.

 **"How dare I? How dare** _ **you**_ **. Is more like it. Before you arranged such a blasphemic marriage you didn't even ask if she wanted to marry someone else. You just assumed she was all fine with it. She knew you wouldn't approve of h** er relationship with another man." said Naruto urning back to normal with his clothes returning back to what they were.

"She is completely fine with it. she will marry Sasuke to ensure the death of the monser that possessed my son." said Kushina only to have Naruto laugh like he was insane while he snapped the chains like they were made of paper. Shocking Kushina and everyone gathered as the legendary chakra chains she could do could never be broken.

"Well, if you're so hell bent on wanting her o be married to the 'famed' last Uchiha. Why don't you marry him, _dear mother_. Why don't you go and do your job you fucking slut." snarled Naruto as his eyes turned to be the Alpha Stigma.

"What are you doing Naru-chan?" wondered Fu as they all were shocked at what he was doing.

"Those eyes. Wait. You're the monster. The demon that stole my child. Where is he?" snapped Kushina as she reared her fist back, ready to punch him in the face.

But as she brought her fist forward, Yuki jumped in between them making Kushina's fis come to a screming halt. Looking over their daughter as she stood there, shielding the man behind her, the Alpha Stigma blazing red as his eyes soon began to steam from overusage.

"Yuki. Get out the way. This demon must be put down." said Minato scolding Naruto.

"If he's a demon, then I'm the mistress of the devil. Not once did you ask what I truly wanted. You only went out on a whim as to what you felt was best for me. I refused to get married to that prick you call the last Uchiha. Plus, I can't anyway." said Yuki as she lowered her arms and made her way to Naruto and layed her head on his chest as his eyes turned back to normal.

"What do you mean?" asked Kushina stepping forward.

"You really don't get it do you. When a woman says she can't marry another man it is because...?" asked Naruto waving his hand as it slightly shifted to have pointed nails. This being the small side effect of using Devil Sync.

"They aren't srong?" asked Minato.

"Nope try again." said Yuki as a tick mark appeared on her head at how dumb her parents could be at times.

"They don't enjoy their life?" asked Kushina this time Naruto getting mad. Sending down a bolt of purple lightning that struck the ground behind him, he glared at his dumb ex parents.

"No. For fuck sake. It means their chasity has been broken. Man." said Naruto as Yuki nodded as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"You're pregnant?" scolded Kushina as she looked to Minato's shocked face as well.

"So what if I am? It's not like this day wasn't coming. I chose this. And guess what? The child will be raised in a way that is through happiness and diligance." said Yuki.

"But he's your..." trailed Kushina as Naruto raised a hand to stop her.

" _Was_. Was her brother. Thanks to your meddling with my Magic, my body was ripping apart. Magic isn't like chakra. It can never be felt unless you have another Magic user. And it's more denser and more violent than chakra. Your meddling was also the reason why the Alpha Stigma awoke so soon. Long story my father took my soul and personality and created a body and shoved me inside it. But also chose to add in a bit of Mikoto Okaa-san's blood as a stablising agent for my soul. So I guess I'm her sochi now. " said Naruto with a smile looking up to a woman in the crowd who was all clingy to another man. This very woman was Mikoto who was under a Genjutsu thanks to her lover Kyuubi.

"Either way, you're gonna die." said Minato pulling out his kunai and getting ready to charge along with Kushina.

They would've followed through with the charge on Naruto if a massive explosion didn't go off followed by a giant three headed snake moving to them. Followed by the Kazekage shooting up to the rooftops with Hiruzen. A kunai held at his neck.

"Dammit." snarled Naruto as he entered his Alpha Phase.

But it was now more different as veins grew under his eyes with the Alpha Stigma flaring to life and 9 flames appeared behind him. Looking to the stands as everyone gathered jumped down to the stadium.

"Demiurge. Take care of Yuki-chan. Ensure nothing happens to her and my child in her. If I find her dead. I'll kill you myself." said Naruto as Mikoto released the Genjutsu she had on her scaring Kushina to death at who she was seeing. Naruto shot off like a bullet to help Hiruzen. The very man how helped him. He made it just in time as a purple barrier shot up.

"I understand." said Demiurge as he made his way to Yuki's side and protected her.

"Mikoto-chan? Is it really you?" asked Kushina making her way to her lost friend only to have Kyuubi jump between them with one of his tails at her throat. One thing cool about Kyuubi was that he could make his tails also as weapons.

"I'm very dissapointed in you Kushina." said Mikoto with a scold adorning her features.

"How could you abandon blood? He was your son for Kami sake. Mito-sama would surely scorn you right now." said Mikoto as she grabbed Kyuubi and sped off to help the others.

"What have we done?" asked Kushina looking to Minato who looked at the barrier.

"We must stop that demon and avenge our son. That is what we must do." said Minato clenching his fists and gritting his teeth.

 **And scene.**

 **So now everyone knows now that Naruto was really the man who played them in the Exams. But what will they do knowing the truth? What will Kushina and Minato do with the knowledge that their daughter kept such a relationship hidden from them? How can they come to accept this? If they don't they have to face the full wrath of Naruto should they try something.**

 **And with him gaining control of the most powerfulest thing in history, he has risen to the level of being called a god made flesh.**

 **Chapter 18: Sufferings And Grief.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a brand new chapter for Heir Of Bones.**

 **The last place we left Naruto was where he and Yuki revealed to everyone about their relationship and this of course shocked Kushina and Minato to where they stopped the match and demanded why Yuki would defy their wishes when Naruto interevened and revealed himself as the child they abandoned. Fueled by rage, Kushina and Minato were about to attack, but they were stopped when the invasion took place. Instructing Demiurge to look after Yuki, Naruto went to help Hiruzen.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **Theme song: Elena Siegman The Gift**

Chapter 18: Sufferings And Grief.

Naruto had never felt so much boiling blood flowing in his veins. He was even afraid that he thought the Alpha Stigma would go on a rampage when he had only recently gained control over it. But a small piece of him knew that would never happen as the demon gave Naruto full control before becoming one with the Alpha Stigma, and then giving Naruto control.

Landing inside with a massive thud, Naruto looked on as Orochimaru, the bastard who played around with the Alpha Stigma during the exams, held the kunai near Hiruzen's throat. His eyes laced with hatred as he looked over at the boy.

"Stay where you are boy." snapped Orochimaru.

"This time. You won't get away." said Naruto as he got ready to fight.

"As if the monster who holds the Alpha Stigma can beat me." said Orochimaru.

"Now you sound just like Minato. Wanting to always put everything in perfection and a whole manner of bullshit he never understood." said Naruto with a scold.

"But if that is how you feel, why not join me? We can end this tyranny right here and now. We can even end the stop this from hapening again." said Orochimaru only to have a bolt of Dark Magic launch at him.

"I would rather go to hell than join someone like you." spat Naruto as his hand smoked.

"But you agree with me that the way things are done is wrong." said Orochimaru.

"I have to agree there. And out motives may be the same. But we don't have the same goals." said Naruto as he placed his hands behind his back, gathering energy to launch an attack.

"And what is that?" asked Orochimaru skeptical at what Naruto's goals are.

"I seek to change a world where people can be happy. My parents abandoning me just fuels my vengeance. They are a m **eans to an end!"** said Naruto as he surged forward entering his Devil Sync form again with the flames behind him turnng purple instead of an amber colour.

Not seeing the superior speed, Orochimaru was launched backward, letting go of Hiruzen who dropped to the floor. Slowly getting up, Hiruzen thanked Naruto and got ready to fight alongside him.

"Arigato Naruto-kun." said Hiruzen.

 **"Don't mention it. After all, I owed you for the times you helped me in this wretched place."** said Naruto with Hiruzen chuckling.

"I guess you have a point." he said as he summoned up Enma and got into his battle gear.

The two charged forward, and pretty soon Orochimaru found himself in a corner. With the superior speed and strength of Naruto combined with the defensive attacks of Hiruzen he was seriously backed into a tight situation. Deciding to level the playing field, he used his Edo Tensei and summoned up two coffins. The lids slid open and the occupants got out. One was Hiruzen's wife Biwako and the other was Mito Uzumaki.

Hiruzen stared on in horror at his long lost wife. Orochimaru smiled as he shoved a kunai into Biwako but as he shoved one into Mito, she kicked him back with the kunai dropping to the floor. Biwako vanished from sight thereafter.

"Don't you even try it bastard." said Mito glaring at Orochimaru.

"Mito-sama?" asked Hiruzen with Naruto standing there as his Alpha Stigma flared to life on its own.

"Is that you Naruto-kun?" asked Mito as she made her way to Naruto and replied to Hiruzen.

 **"Yes. But why are my eyes ativated? This shouldn't happen?"** said Naruto confused.

"That's because two of the same kind resonate together." said Mito acivating her Alpha Stigma shocking Naruto beyond compare.

 **"How do you have the Alpha Stigma?"** asked Naruto extremely confused.

"Funny thing. As we all know, the Alpha Stigma chooses any random person over the years. But when it is in you, it leaves a mark. You hold the power to call on the Alpha Stigma, but the power you summon is weaker compared to someone who now holds the Alpha Stigma. I was the previous host of the Alpha Stigma." said Mito.

 **"This is getting all too confusing. I don't wanna get into it just yet. Let's just kick this idiot's ass and go home."** said Naruto looking over to Orochimaru who had recovered from the attack.

Reaching deep in his mind, Naruto summoned up his trademark weapon used only in Devil Sync. The Diabolical Extremities. It appeared in a blast of super heated demonic flames and glowed a very dangerous red as black flames laced the blade. Mito was very much impressed with what Naruto had accomplished. It took her quite the amount of time to awaken her Devil Sync. But then again. No one really taught her anything, she had to learn on her own. The two got ready. Hiruzen landed next to them and got ready to use the Shikai Fuin. Naruto's eyes widened at what he was doing.

 **"What are you doing?"** he stated as Hiruzen chained handsigns together.

"This is the only way to ensure he isn't able to do any jutsu. Give me cover." said Hiruzen.

Reluctantly, agreeing to it. They both agreed when Hiruzen said he doesn't wish to argue with them. Using everything they had, Mito and Naruto kept Orochimaru at bay. Launching into the air, Naruto swung the sword a few times and several black cresent shaped waves were fired at Orochimaru. Finding he couldn't move as Mito held him in place.

 **"Devil Slicers!"** shouted Naruto as he fired them.

Impact was confirmed as Mito jumped back as they were about to hit. Screams were heard as Orochimaru took the full brunt of the attack. Never would he ever feel such strength of a Magic user. It was something his mind couldn't compare. Thinking that caught him enough, they turned to see Hiruzen was ready. Watching him sprint to the slowly getting up form of Orochimaru he slammed his hands onto him and took away his ability to use chakra in his arms. With Orochimaru's cords in his arms gone, the Shinigami stole Hiruzen's life and he dropped to the floor just as Orochimaru's cronies took him away. But Naruto wasn't having any of it. Never will he let the man who killed the one who showed him sympathy all those years ago. Just leave like this.

Setting up his sword in a javelin style, he reared back and threw it as hard as he could. The weapon sailed through the air, and with such precision. The weapon embedded into Orochimaru's chest. Killing him instantly as his body turned to ashes and melted away. Turning to Hiruzen as he caught his weapon in his hands he returned to normal and knelt to him as his head rested on Mito's lap.

"Don't you dare die on me old man." said Naruto as Hirzen chuckled weakly.

"Don't worry where I'm going Naruto-kun. I'll be seeing Ainz-sama very soon. I'll be sure to put in a good word when I get to heaven." said Hiruzen as he coughed up blood and died.

"Don't leave." said Naruto as he hung his head at the lose of Hiruzen.

Looking to Mito, Naruto quickly used some of the Magic Ainz taught him and managed to keep her in her body. She thanked him for it and even asked to be also allowed into the place where he lived. He granted the request.

A few days later, they held the funeral. Naruto payed his respects to Hiruzen and left with everyone. But as they left, Kushina and Minato came running up to them.

"Give our daughter back." said Kushina making Naruto roll his eyes.

"How many times must I say it. Get it through your fucking thick skulls. She loves me and wishes to live with me. Not the hellhole you think of as a paradise. So just leave us the fuck alone." said Naruto as they walked off.

"What are we going to do now? How are we going to get the willingness of the last Uchiha?" asked Kushina turning to Minato.

"Ikumi is too young and now the fact that Mikoto has rebelled with the demon has surfaced too. I know." said Minato.

"What?" asked Kushina.

"You marry Sasuke-sama. We can share you. That way we can ensure the way we have planned out can ensure a stable relationship with Sasuke-sama." said Minato.

"This may label you as a whore, and I imagine everyone will try to get into your pants for that. So I guess we must just give the people what they want." said Minato making Kushina's eyes widen at what just came out his mouth.

"You suggest that I become a slut. Spreading my legs to any guy I see. Do you have any idea how stupid that sounds?" snapped Kushina with venom in her words.

"It's for the best. We need as many new strong children to kill that demon." said Minato only to be slapped through the face by Kushina.

"I may be many things Minato. But a slut is not one of them." she barked.

"But if you just listen to me ab-"

"No and no is my final word. I refuse to be part of your plan." said Kushina as she stomped away.

"But we need the strength to combat that demon possessing our son." said Minato rubbing his face as he followed his wife.

 **With Naruto.**

Stepping through the doors to the throne room, Naruto sat down with Ferris sitting on his lap.

"Well that went well." said Naruto with a smile.

"Damn right. Now what will we do with the live body we have in our pocket dimension?" asked Ferris with Naruto smiling as he snapped his fingers.

Instantly, Hiruzen who was alive and well fell through a portal that opened up just above the floor. Hitting the floor he brushed himself off as he looked up to Naruto.

"Why is it so damn cold in there?" asked Hiruzen.

"Because I like the cold." replied Naruto with a smile as Orochimaru shinshinned into the picture.

"Did you really have to stab me like that? You know it really hurt." said Orochimaru.

"Oh shut up. Remember why we formed this alliance in the first place." said Naruto glarring at Orochimaru.

Yes. It was true. Before the Chunin Exams started, Naruto met up with both Hiruzen and Orochimaru and discussed to them a method of preventing a catastrophe on their hands. Hiruzen wanted to ensure Naruto lived in peace, and Orochimaru wanted to find his long lost daughter. That was why he turned evil. Naruto offered to help with both if they agreed to help him fight against Minato and Kushina for the well being of his unborn child inside his lovers. They agreed and Naruto gave them access to the Tomb. But should they turn their backs on him, he will kill them. And promised it was Demiurge and Cocytus who would do the deed.

"What is our next move?" asked Orochimaru as his Sound Four appeared behind him knealing to Naruto.

"We wait. If everything went according to plan, Kushina and Minato have begun fighting as to why their daughter did what she did. Minato would've suggested to Kushina that she whore herself up and sleep with many men around the village to sire more children. She will come to us soon. That I assure. And when it does..." trailed Naruto looking over to Ferris.

"Checkmate." said Ferris with Naruto nodding his head.

"That is correct. Now, Tayuya, come with me." said Naruto looking over to the only female of the Sound Four.

"Why should I you dickless fucknut." snapped Tayuya.

"Now Tayuya. Remember why we have this alliance. You're to do as Naruto-sama says." said Orochimaru.

"Oh, fine. But if you knock me up I want the child named by me." said Tayuya as she walked with him.

 **And scene.**

 **So the invasion that took place was more of a play than anything and the kill Naruto did was just a play as well. Of course he had to sell it so he killed Orochimaru, knowing full well the bastard will turn up again.**

 **With the two Shinobi now on his side with the help of the Sound Four, Naruto can now fight against Minato. Another thing is that Kushina hates the idea about becoming a whore and siring many other children. What will she do? Join Naruto or do as she is told?**

 **Find out next week.**

 **Chapter 19: illusions And Mirrors.**

 **Coming Soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Heir Of Bones.**

 **So the last place where we left off of the last chapter. Naruto's little play was played out well. And ontop of that. Mito has been given a second shot at life.**

 **With Hiruzen and Orochimaru now with him and following his orders, Naruto can exact the next stage.**

 **But with Minato now planning to whore off Kushina, he will see that there is no such thing as an easy life. Kushina is all against it and hates the idea. So what will she do?**

 **One more thing before we start. In conjunction of the many many many fanfics waiting to be published. I've taken it on myself to make a fanfic where Naruto is in the Nura: Rise Of The Yokai Clan verse. Pairing will be a harem type. But the main pairing will be Naruto x Kejoro. Many of you would agree that she's hot as hell. I mean. That innocent face. Gorgeous figure, and man, those orbs up top. Wow. Oh right sorry. The name of that will be Naruto Of The Yokai.**

 **As well, the name of this chapter has changed.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 19: Takings And Givings.

With Naruto satisfied, he stood before his mirror while Tayuya slept in his bed, the room smelling so much of sex that it was incredible. It wouldn't take an Inuzuka to know this. Naruto was looking at himself in the mirror. Stepping closer, Naruto looked into his hair and saw small horns slowly growing out his head.

Clicking his tongue at how he hated the side effect of using Devil Sync like that. But regardless on how short he uses it. Be it only for a few seconds, the effects will still be the same. Him slowly changing to a demon. Naberal came into the room with a tray with asorted drinks ontop. Stopping before him, she looked into the mirror and saw the small horns.

"You will still be our leader Naruto-sama." she said as Naruto nodded to her.

"I know. But it feels weird to be slowly turning into a demon. But then again, Void Devil Slayer Magic has never been seen before. Until now." said Naruto with Naberal giggling at what he said.

"True that. My lord, I have something to tell you." said Naberal making Naruto turn to her.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"Well, as it turns out, after having so much sex with you. I'm pregnant with your child." said Naberal with Naruto understanding. He was expecting this to happen.

"Relax Naberal-chan. Yes the child will be considered a Branch Member, but the child will still be looked after as my son. You don't have to worry about anything." stated Naruto as Naberal nodded her head.

"I know my lord. I just thought I'd bring this up and tell you." said Naberl with Naruto placing his trench coat on and walking out his chambers letting Tayuya sleep. Naberal hot on his heels.

This was all just a waiting game now. Just a matter of time until Kushina came running to him with her tail between her legs. Deciding to train his Magic he asked for the help of Lilith and Ferris. Fu and Ryuuzetsu too joined in as they wanted to give a major thrashing to Naruto. They wanted to try and defeat him. Or at least get him on the ropes. So far they haven't done that yet. So far the only person who has done that was Ainz.

 **With Kushina.**

Sitting in the lounge as she stared off into space. She recalled as to where she went wrong in her life. She remembered the day Naruto opened his eyes for the first time and they were as the Alpha Stigma. Frightened beyond imagine they disowned Naruto and left him at the hands of the villagers. But when word got out that Naruto was still roaming the village, they sought to stop him then and there, hoping that they can free their son from his torment. I mean, it was not like they were at fault right?

But then she thought about her daughter. Yuki. She showed clear signs that she was not being manipulated by Naruto and even showed genuine affections for him. As well hearing from her own daughter that she was pregnant and that Naruto was the father of the child.

With Yuki now with the man she loved, the stakes with Sasuke were raised even higher, and even he said that there had to be something done. And if it wasn't done now. He'd walk into the Namikaze Estate and fuck Kushina then and there. Kushina herself didnt want that to happen. She didn't want to be raped by another man. And she felt extremely uneasy about the fact that Minato agreed with him completely. To her it was like Minato had lost his way with how everything he stood for was now none existant.

Looking over to see her younger daughter coming into the room, she watched as little Ikumi sit down on the couch opposite her.

"What's wrong kaa-chan?" she asked looking at her mother sporting a very uneasy face of concern.

"It's just that your father seems to not know where his head is. He's thinking of having me go away somewhere and never come back." said Kushina as her eyes misted up with tears.

"If this is how Naruto-san acted I completely understand. Naruto-san was nice to me. If he wanted to kill me and everyone else. He'd have done it a long time ago. So why didn't he is the question you need to ask yourself." said Ikumi getting up and going to the kitchen to get something to drink.

Kushina sat there dumb founded. Her own daughter had literally placed the question she never had into her own mind. Why Naruto never made his move to kill them yet? He had all the time in the world when they were at the village for the Chunin Exams and yet he didn't even strike. Getting up from the couch and going to her room, she began to pack. She had to meet with where ever Naruto was. She had to know his reasons. She had to know why. That was the only thing she knew. Why he never struck when he would've. She also decided to take Ikumi with her as a safety measure that Minato wouldn't try anything behind her back with their daughter. As well, she didn't want to become some cock sleeve for every man in the village. She didn't want to be remembered as Kushina the slut. Or Kushina the best whore in the village.

Looking at her ring, she slowly pulled it off and layed it at the bed side table. She then wrote down a note to tell Minato that she was leaving and that he'll never hear from them again. This was going to be the best course of action. She just prayed that Naruto would accept her and invite her in to give her a second chance.

 **4 hours later. Naruto.**

Sitting back on his throne as he looked over to Sebas who was going over the changes done to the Tomb, he let a slight sigh escape his lips. The plans Naruto had was better security being that of some simple Necromancy and used that to create a graveyard defense system. What this entails is that the graves would act as sort of mini portals and would summon up zombies or ghouls to attack the intruder. The commanding officer he placed there was both Shalltear and Demiurge.

Finally getting the meeting over with Naruto made his way back to his chambers to find Yuki standing over the still sleeping Tayuya with a very wicked smile plastered on her face. Arching an eyebrow, he slowly closed the door as Yuki took notice of him now in the room.

"What are you doing?" asked Naruto in a whisper.

Yuki did nothing but giggle as she took out a black marker. Instantly Naruto knew what she was going to do. Simply smiling to her while a muffled chuckle escaped his lips he stood back and watched as Yuki drew a Hilter mostache on Tayuya followed by open eyes over her closed eye lids. She then grabbed a tube of tooth paste from the bathroom and carefully lifted Tayuya's arms. Squeezing the tooth paste she placed quite a bit of tooth paste under her arms. Grabbing Naruto's arm, she quickly ran out the room. Naruto and her fully blew out into laughs as Yuki struck out her hand.

Naruto gave her a high five as he knew she had that pranking side of her much like himself. He remembered when he pranked his adopted father. Ainz. That one was not easily thought out and Naruto wound up having to train against both Cocytus and Sebas with no Magic whatsoever. But it was worth it.

It didn't take long as the painful screams followed by the cursing of what Tayuya saw in the mirror echoed through the halls of the Tomb. Naruto had to give Yuki props. She really knew how to pull of pranks. Something he also did. But not anymore due to him having to run the Tomb Of Nazarick. But as they talked with each other. Mare came over to them and told his king that an intruder had been caught and was waiting for him in the throne room. Placing a hand under his chin, he looked extremely in thought.

"Describe her to me." ordered Naruto.

"Yes my lord. She has long flowing red hair and purple eyes. She also brought a little girl with her." stated Mare.

"And what is the little girl's name?" asked Naruto having a very uneasy feeling envelope him.

"Her name was Ikumi Uzumaki-Namikaze." replied Mare.

"That was quicker than I expected. Very well. I'll see to this." said Naruto walking off with Yuki following him.

Making it to the throne room he found Kushina and Ikumi standing there while Kushina had a few bite marks on her as well as claw marks. No doubt from the ghouls and zombies that attacked them. But Ikumi had nothing on her. Meaning that Kushina protected the little girl.

"Sochi." said Kushina only to feel like gravity was pushing down on her so hard she would be crushed to dust.

Naruto's eyes were blazed with rage at what she had just said. She will never get the right to adress him as such. And she will never get such a right.

"You will never adress me as such. If memory serves me right. And it always does. You and that bastard abandoned me. So who gave you the right to call me: Sochi?" spat Naruto taking his seat on the throne with Yuki standing next to him as well with Sebas on is left.

"But I gave birth to you." said Kushina hoping that held weight.

"You did give birth to me yes. But you still don't get it. Number 1: I'm not your son. Number 2: You abandoned me. Number 3: Why come here? I thought you liked the idea of having sex with other men? Or was it your plan to come and fuck me as well. After you have sucked many of the village men's dicks?" asked Naruto with venom lacing every word.

"I would never do such a thing. I just came her to ask for your help." said Kushina.

"Well look who has the power now." chuckled Naruto with Yuki too giggling at the circumstances layed before them.

"Look, I understand that what I did was wrong. But please. Let us be granted safety here. I don't care what you do to me. Just let us live here." begged Kushina holding her head low.

"Very well. But I'll be taking from you." said Naruto with a wicked smile.

"Of course." said Kushina as she slowly stripped only to be stopped by Naruto.

"Not that. I was thinking amputation." said Naruto with an evil smirk.

"I understand." said Kushina as she lowered her head as Naruto made his way to her.

Grabbing a hold of her arm, he looked over to Yuki who simply nodded her head. Looking back to Kushina he smiled and without warning, pulled her entire arm off. Blood went everywhere as the sounds of screams filled the throne room. Kushina clutched the part where her arm used to be. Trying so desperately to stop the bleeding as Naruto burned her arm. Looking back to Naberal he gave her some orders.

"Get the bleeding to stop. And get her settled in the Tomb. Don't give her a room on the level I sleep. Give her something moderate." said Naruto as Naberal bowed to him.

"At once my lord." said Naberal as a few Pleiades came into the room and took Kushina and her daughter away.

"Step 2: Begin the trap. Completed." said Naruto sitting back on his throne.

 **And scene.**

 **So Kushina has come before Naruto in hopes of being granted access to live in the Tomb for her and her daughter's safety. But her safety came at the price of her losing her arm.**

 **Things have now been going smoothly as Naruto begins to take revenge on Minato and Kushina. But seeing that Ikumi has a bond to her mother more than her father, this will be quite hard to play out.**

 **Chapter 20: Reveals And Illusions.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	20. Major Update

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **I know you have all been waiting for the newest episode of Heir Of Bones.**

 **But I really must say this.**

 **Due to unforseen circumstances, and a huge case of writer's block. Heir Of Bones is going on a very big production break as a result of said writer's block. I am terribly sorry for this and I am fully prepared for the Hate Mail from some of you.**

 **I will take it.**

 **But with every cloud, there is a silver lining. Next week Monday will be the premire chapter of the new fanfic, Descendant Of Slender. My first ever Horror/Romance fanfic. I promise you all. The harem I have lined up there is going to most likely earn me the big bucks.**

 **I sent a few out to some authors to read and many of them, came back stating that they loved the harem lined up.**

 **So next week will give you access to the harem line up there.**

 **Again, I am really sorry for doing this and I am prepared for the Hate Mail.**

 **So please. Forgive me.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **So here I am. Outside the council chambers of some people who I have no idea are. DemonSpirit111, the voice in my head says they are the Dark Council and wish to see me regarding the whole thing I have been doing.**

 ***Door opens. Hot as fuck succubus walks out.***

 **Succubus: They're expecting you now.**

 **Me: Thanks.**

 **I sat down as a group of people with hoods over their faces sat at the other seats around a round table. A fire burned in the middle.**

 **Spokesperson: BlackSpirit101. Do you know why you are here?**

 **Me: Not a clue.**

 **Spokesperson: Due to your sudden choice of having writer's block for Heir Of Bones, a very much growing popular fanfic. You sit before us and are accused for neglectfulness.**

 **Me: That is obsured.**

 **Spokesperson: You have neglected that fanfic. But we will adress that later. We also are aware of DemonSpirit111 living inside you. We are here because we have learnt you and him have become quite the friends.**

 **Me: Yes. I managed to tame him.**

 ***Mumbles and chatter fills the room***

 **Spokesperson: You managed to tame a dark voice? How is that possible?**

 **Me: I don't understand it myself. But Arufal, another voice inside me said it was something I can do.**

 **Spokesperson: Arufal? Ah, the Fallen Angel that lives in a new host. We also understand that you are his last host.**

 **Me: Last host?**

 **Spokesperson: Arufal is dying. You are his last host. when you turn 21, he will be gone from your mind forever. How he will vanish is by merging himself with your mind.**

 **Me: That sounds a little creepy.**

 **Spokesperson: It is a true honor. Arufal has never taken to someone like you. He must've seen something you don't. But now, back to the matter at hand. Heir Of Bones. Give us your consent on what you wanna do with the fanfic, or else.**

 **Me: I was planning on making it into a second season. Labelled: Heir Of Bones: The Magic Wars.**

 **Spokesperson: Hm. Quite admirable. Very well. You may continue with you exploits. And please, no more fooling about. Followers and fans hate it when you do this.**

 **Me: Yeah yeah.**

 **Spokesperson: Meeting adjorned.**

 **Me: So yeah. Next next time will have the new season of Heir Of Bones come to you. And yes, it will be named: Heir Of Bones: Magic Wars.**

 ***Succubus comes out of my room in my mind wearing only my shirt***

 **Succubus: BlackSpirit. It's time for round 7.**

 **Me: Coming Albedo. Sorry, she's been loving me ever since I dominated her so well.**

 **Next time.**

 **Heir Of Bones: Magic Wars.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out.**


End file.
